The Rebirth of Spring
by smart.deedee
Summary: Is the beginning of spring. Renji leaves for Karakura on assignment and Byakuya is left to attend his division. He always found this season hard on him, but someone he'd never considered before will come to his aid. Will this year be different?
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! Here's my first fic so I hope you enjoy it. It's going to be a multiple chapter story, and I'm sure I'll be able to update constantly. I'm crossing my fingers!

As usual, constructive criticism is welcomed as well as suggestions. I can't promise that I'll add them to the story but one never knows, maybe they could turn into another fic. If they do you'll get your due credit.

So here's to hoping you like this story as much as I enjoy writing it, regardless of the headaches that thinking what to do next brings at times.

**Summary:** Is the beginning of spring. Renji leaves for Karakura on assignment and Byakuya is left to attend his division. He always found this season hard on him, but someone he'd never considered before will come to his aid. Will this year be different from the others?

I know this summary isn't that different from the one on the main page, but I don't want to give away much of the plot. Hopefully by the end of this chapter it will be clearer for you, so please read. I will say that it's a Byakuya X Rangiku fic, since I haven't seen one around here in a while. If you ask me, this pair just needs some lovin'. Other characters will appear as well but they're only secondary to the story.

**Disclaimer:** All Bleach characters are Kubo-san's property. If they were mine some wicked things would happen.... Like Aizen getting his nuts kicked on constant basis. I own nothing.

Also, the quote belongs to the song by Alex Ubago "A gritos de esperanza". I translated the quote at the end of the chapter.

Have a nice read everyone!

-----------------------------

"_Que tu alma sea fuerte cuando mires hacia el frente. No recuerdes todo lo que no te di"_

Everyone gets to a place where they need to look back before they move forward. Take some time for self examination.

Over fifty years had passed since her death and I could still remember everything about her. From the color of her eyes, to the twitching of her lips when she saw me, as if she was welcoming me into her environment. Every image and every minute we shared was forever burned in my head. But those memories aren't the only ones that won't escape my mind.

The first time I'd met her I instantly became smitten and felt a rush of emotions going through my veins. Anyone would have said that it was love at first sight, but they'd be wrong. It was hard for me to care for her knowing that she was just a commoner.

Only that she wasn't. The more I got to know her it became easier for me to find her virtues. And this brought upon me a fear that was previously unknown.

I should not have fallen in love with a commoner. The mere act of talking to someone of her class is a fault in itself. It is beneath those of my lineage.

And yet I couldn't stop myself. Going against my better judgment I carried on pursuing her. But I knew that it was wrong.

I was born into nobility, and there were rules that came with the title, especially when you are the heir to one of Seireitei's four noble houses. My actions were the text definition of what a noble man like me should not do.

But I did not know how to break from the hold in which love had restrained me, and I don't believe I ever wanted to be released. This hold was so powerful that it gave me strength to defy the common rules of nobility. And being determined to succeed in carrying on with my will, I confronted my family. Soon we would be married, against the wishes of those who surrounded me.

But it didn't take long for my actions to show their ugly consequences, regardless of how blissful our marriage might have been in my eyes. This is why during our fifth year together, after falling ill to a disease to which I could not find a cure, she left me. She died while I guarded her death bed, grief stricken by her sudden absence.

There was no way for me to determine the cause of her death, which led my mind to believe many things.

One of them in particular was deeply disturbing to me, although it was the most likely possibility, knowing that the family was not nearly as happy as I was about our marriage.

She had always said there is a fire in my eyes, one that most people could not recognize. I partially agreed with her opinion. My stubbornness in marrying her and breaking the rules set on me from a young age showed a determination in doing things differently. But she had left, and without her that fire died down.

A wall had appeared in front of me, isolating me from the outside world.

Over fifty years have passed, and I know I'll never lose the memory of her, it being so engraved in my heart. But it has been such a long time since she died, and since I've never given my heart rest from the guilt, fully aware that it was me who brought upon such situation.

I want to move on, but the wall remains.

------------------------------

"Kuchiki-Taicho" a man said, calling through the fusama.

"Abarai-fukutaicho" I said, without taking my eyes from the paperwork.

"Oi, taicho?"

"Find out what they want" I replied.

Renji slid the fusama open. The man at the other side walked in to approach my desk, handing me paperwork sent from Yamamoto's office.

"Kuchiki-taicho, Yamamoto-sotaicho has sent this to you".

I briefly glanced up at the man, only to turn my attention back to my desk and the paperwork just handed to me.

I skimmed through the paper. It was an assignment sheet meant for Abarai-fukutaicho. He is to be sent to Karakura to investigate certain apparitions of hollows in the area that were out of the ordinary. Since I was Abarai's taicho this required my compliance with the designation, even when it was not really necessary since such orders coming from the sotaicho were not to be dismissed. This was merely a notification.

I signed the form that was given to me. "You're dismissed" I replied in my usual cold tone.

He retired from the room swiftly, not without leaving me a copy of the form to keep in the division's files. I turned my attention back to the desk.

"Abarai-fukutaicho" I mouthed without prying my eyes from my work. "You ought to read this". He walked over toward my desk to take the form.

"I must leave in _two_ days taicho?" he uttered in quiet surprise, although I could not understand why, it being obvious that what was said in the form is what is meant to be followed.

"You must straighten your obligations within the division before you depart, Abarai-fukutaicho"

"I'm meant to run the training sessions for the seated officers this month taicho. Should I find a replacement or…?" he answered, unable to come up with alternative options.

I pondered on this for a moment. Training is an essential part in keeping the standards I have set for the division, so if I were to take on this duty while Abarai was gone, I knew the job would get done efficiently, though my personal work in the office would grow stagnant. It was a hard choice.

"Find a replacement amongst the other fukutaicho's. Let me know who you've selected before leaving"

"Sure, Kuchiki-taicho" he nodded in agreement, while still hovering in the vicinities of my desk.

"You may return to your obligations now, Abarai-fukutaicho". I redirected my focus to the paperwork in front of me.

-----------------------------

So that's the first chapter of the story. It was a short one but hopefully a good one. I didn't want to go on and on with Byakuya and the story of his life. I hope I did a good job writing him. It's tricky to get in his head.

Translation to the quote at the beginning: _May your soul be strong when you look ahead. Don't remember all I didn't give to you._

So here's the part where you click that button at the end of the page and review. Give me your comments and suggestions. As I said before, constructive criticism is welcomed as well as all kinds of boosts for my morale :D. Peace out!


	2. Chapter 2

Chappy number two is up! I meant to add it along with the first one, but my Internet crashed. I hope you enjoy it. It has far more humor than the first one.

This one is in the **third** person, so there's no Byakushi's POV- apparently Yachiru's been using my body as a gigai :D – unlike the first one.

**Disclaimer:** All Bleach characters are Kubo-san's property. If they were mine some wicked things would happen.... Like writing "Hit me I'm stupid" on Tousen's glasses. I own nothing.

---------------X--------------

The usual suspects were all together. Of course they were all doing the usual thing they did when together. Drink sake!

Renji, not being particularly a fan of sake stood outside the bar wondering if he should enter, since if he did he would be coerced into drinking. Unluckily for him, he had no choice. Inside the bar resided Kira, Shuuhei, Iba, Ikkaku and Yumichika, and they were chattering the night away between sips of their favorite beverage.

"Damn it! They're all there, drinking as usual. What am _I_ going to do?" He thought to himself. "I have to find someone who can replace me for as long as I'm gone. And Kuchiki-taicho was _very_ specific. I must select _one_ of the fukutaicho's. And they are probably already very busy with their own work to be concerning themselves with mine"

Renji continued to stand in front of the door thinking hard about his present situation, until a solution came to mind.

"Maybe I should just try and convince the taicho to take this off my hands. He's _very_ strict with training, and if I'm able to convince him that there's no one suited for the job, he'll have no choice but to do it himself"

Renji was sure his plan would work, albeit it would take a lot of begging on his part. He knew his taicho wouldn't be pleased at his lack of capability in resolving such a simple matter.

Just as he was getting ready to leave towards the sixth division, he was spotted.

"Renji!" she said, hugging him from behind.

"Rangiku-san?"

"You came to meet with the gang! How nice of you to join us"

"Actually, I was just about to turn in for the night" he said, smirking at the blonde fukutaicho.

"Hmm…" she sounded, thinking to herself.

"Argh…Don't be such a spoilsport! Come on, let's have us a drink Renji"

She dragged him inside the bar, and it was then when he realized there was no escaping Matsumoto Rangiku's hold. Amongst the male shinigami population it was referred to as the suffocating boobs bear hug, and there was no known way to break free from it.

From the minute he was walked – or dragged - inside the bar, he knew his night would not end well. As soon as he sat down on the table, he was handed his first cup of sake. And it seemed to him as if everyone was expecting him to finish, only to refill his cup as soon as it occurred. He could feel the pressure. Even Rangiku took her first cup and swigged it with such ease as if it were a cup of water.

Renji sipped on the sake, knowing there was no escaping the situation.

As he continued to hang with the usual suspects, drinking his third cup of sake, he could feel the next day's hangover starting to build. Regardless of it, he listened carefully to the conversation at the table. Shuuhei and Kira were babbling on about who had more skills with the shinigami women between the two of them.

"You haven't scored a date in four months Shuuhei, how could you even consider yourself a ladies man, or a man as a matter of fact?" Kira said smugly.

"You have _no_ idea how much work I've to go through lately. Since Tousen left, I have to handle my duties and his too. Well I guess they're not his duties anymore"

"Don't play that card on me Shuuhei. My captain left too. I've got just as much work as you, if not more"

Renji sat there thinking, sipping away at his fourth cup of sake. He knew there was no way he could face his taicho the next morning with a hangover and without a solution to his problem. So he started to go in his head through all the possible candidates.

"Boys stop fighting" Yumichika said "It's not pretty"

"Leave them be Yumichika. Anyways, neither of them is any good with women" Ikkaku uttered.

"_That's it!" _Renji said to himself.

"_Madarame Ikkaku. Third seat of the eleventh division"_ - Renji stopped his train of thought only to discover - _"Oh crap, He's _not_ a fukutaicho! I guess that crosses Yumichika off the list too"_

"Kiddies, he's right!" Rangiku said. "_Neither_ of you is any good with women! There's a bar filled with beautiful shinigami women and you're here talking to the other. Hell, even I'm sitting with you and no one is paying any attention to me"

Renji carried on thinking, oblivious to what happened around him.

"_I can't ask Omaeda cause he's always with his finger up his nose, and that will irate Kuchiki-taicho. Kira and Shuuhei are too busy with practically running their divisions to be subbing for me. Same goes for Hinamori. Iba drinks pretty much all nights, so he's bound to go half drunk to train and then I'll _never_ hear the end of if from my taicho, even considering that he's not a man of many words. Isane is fourth division, that's enough reason cause they're not too skilled in combat. Kyouraku-taicho won't spare his _lovely_ Nanao-chan for even a day. Same goes for Nemu, cause Kurotsuchi-taicho can't live without her. Who does that leave then?"_

"Don't be so jealous Ran-chan, they're secretly in love with each other. There's no way they'd pay you any attention with the other in the same room" Yumichika stated.

"Yeah Ran-chan, don't take it personal. Like I said, they're both losers" Ikkaku replied

"Whatcha saying there light bulb? You're no different from them" Rangiku said smirking at Ikkaku.

"Who do you think you are Rangiku, Yachiru-fukutaicho?" Ikkaku replied annoyed at Rangiku's remark.

That's when it hit Renji's mind.

"_Crap! There's only _one_ option for me. I can't ask Yachiru to sub for me, Zaraki wouldn't hear of it. Plus, she constantly annoys Kuchiki-taicho and that means I will suffer all the consequences of her harassments towards my taicho once I place one foot in Soul Society. And being cut up into a million little pieces by a tide of infuriated pink is not my idea of a warm welcome… Oh man, I guess I'll have to beg"_

"Rangiku-san" Renji said shyly, looking at the busty shinigami.

"The man dares to speak!" she retorted.

"I have a _huge_ favor to ask of you" he stated, slapping in his face the best representation of puppy dog eyes he could score.

"I'm listening. But first, another one" Rangiku mouthed, serving him yet another cup of sake. This served him well since he needed the courage.

"I'm leaving in two days for Karakura on assignment. I need someone to sub for me in training the officers of the division while I'm away, since my taicho's far too busy with his work to do it himself. So I—''

"What's in it for me Renji?" She said flirtatiously. "I _do_ have my own work remember?"

"Ok! What's it going to take for you to say yes?" Renji replied with a _very_ serious look on his face, aware that the blonde was blackmailing him.

"You're going to Karakura, right?"

"Yes"

"There are a _few _errands I need you to take care off for me then" she said slyly.

"That's all! Just a _few_ errands?" Renji replied cutting his eyes at her.

"A _few_ errands"

Little did Renji know the blonde would start dictating him a _really_ _long_ list of chores he was to address once in Karakura.

"Are you _kidding_ me Rangiku!?" Renji shouted, irritated by her incredible list of demands. "Completing this will take all my time while I'm there, and then a little more. _Please_ tell me that you're kidding!"

"One question Renji. If I asked you such a _huge_ favor, wouldn't _you_ take advantage of it? You _did_ put yourself at my disposal" Rangiku replied seriously.

"No I would not! It's lacking in compassion. I couldn't do that to a friend"

"So then, I'm your friend Renji?"

"Of course"

"Very well. I'll do it. You don't even have to do the list. I'll throw this one in for free my friend" She retorted, smiling widely at Renji.

A sweat drop ran down Renji's face, flabbergasted at Rangiku's response. After such an unselfish act, all he had left to do was simple.

"Thank you Rangiku-san"

"Don't mention it" she winked at him "Oh, but haven't I told you to call me Ran-chan? What's with all that formality between friends?"

"Thank you Ran-chan" he corrected.

Once Renji had resolved the matter of his absence, he actually was able to enjoy the rest of the night with the usual suspects, drinking and chatting the night away.

---------------X--------------

"Renji!"

"Rangiku-san!?" Renji replied, looking up at the blonde fukutaicho standing in front of his desk.

"I thought we had an agreement Renji. I told you, it's Ran-chan"

Renji cleared his throat "I'm sorry, Ran-chan".

"See!? Much better"

"What are you doing here Rangiku?" he answered, looking around the room as if she was not supposed to be there.

"You asked me for a favor didn't you? Well here I am, reporting for duty"

"But Rangiku, I don't leave until tomorrow, you can go to your office and handle your business"

"My taicho is not expecting me to be there for at least half an hour from now" She said nonchalantly "Plus, I think it might be good that you talk to Toshiro before you leave. If not he'll _really_ think I'm skipping work, and even he can tell the difference between fashionably late and not coming to work altogether"

"Fashionably…?" Renji thought to himself, lost from the conversation.

"Do you always do this Renji? Space out while others are talking to you? Or are you hung over?"

"What!?" He replied annoyed at her comment.

"Hung over it is then"

"I am _not_ hung over! I'm perfectly fine. Anyways, is _your _fault that I—"

Renji stopped talking for a moment, fully aware of what was coming. Better said, _who_ was coming.

"Shh. My taicho's coming" He whispered to Rangiku.

"So? Are you really _that_ afraid of him?"

"I'm not afraid of him!" He said arrogantly "It's just that Kuchiki-taicho doesn't like noise, especially in his office"

"But he's not here yet"

"Can you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Exactly! See, when the officers and recruits sense Kuchiki-taicho's coming, they all stop talking"

"So they're afraid of him?"

"Well yes of course, but that's not why they keep quiet"

"Why is it then?"

"They're trying to impress him"

"How does keeping quiet helps?" She answered puzzled.

"They want him to think that they've been working hard even before he arrives. Of course, he doesn't buy it. But I don't complain. That way I can tell he's coming and be prepared"

"Why do you need to know he's coming?"

"Do you always ask this many questions Rangiku? Ikkaku's right, you're—"

"Abarai-fukutaicho" Byakuya said.

"Taicho!?" Renji answered surprised, nodding at Byakuya.

Byakuya turned his head briefly to glance at Renji, noticing he was accompanied by Rangiku.

"Matsumoto-fukutaicho"

"Good Morning Kuchiki-taicho" She retorted in her usual demeanor.

Byakuya sat at his desk focusing on today's paperwork, while Renji and Rangiku stood silently staring at him.

"What business brings you here, Matsumoto-fukutaicho?" Byakuya asked, still looking at his desk.

"She's here looking for me Taicho" Renji replied. "Matsumoto-fukutaicho has agreed to replace me in practice while I'm gone, so she's asking me to notify her taicho"

Byakuya kept looking down at his desk. Although they couldn't read it in his face, he was surprised by Renji's choice.

"Very well then Abarai-fukutaicho. You should respond to Matsumoto-fukutaciho's request and notify Hitsugaya-taicho of the situation"

"I'm on it taicho. I'll be back as soon as I can talk to Hitsugaya-taicho and explain the situation" Renji retorted, getting up from his desk. "We'll leave you to your work then"

Byakuya briefly looked up at Renji in his usual cold manner as the vice-captains proceeded to leave the office. He didn't know much about Matsumoto Rangiku, but she was indeed a vice-captain. These next few weeks would be interesting.

---------------X--------------

So that was chapter two. I hope you got a few laughs at least. I thought it was funny when I wrote it but I do tend to have a wicked sense of humor.

I think I wrote Renji a little silly, but it seems to me that he acts like that around his friends, so I'm okay with it. He's serious while he fights, but outside of shinigami matters he's just a sweetheart.

Once again, I invite you to put your hand on the mouse (or your finger on the touchpad), move that little arrow thingy toward the little button at the end and leave me a comment. As usual constructive criticism is welcomed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 people. Hope you enjoy this one.

Just in case you don't pick up on it, the part that's written in italics is a flashback.

**Disclaimer:** All Bleach characters are Kubo-san's property. If they were mine some wicked things would happen.... Like lighting Aaroniero's head. The mask looks just like a cigarette, at least to me. I own nothing.

---------------X--------------

_We were sitting at the table, enjoying some tea and light conversation. Outside, there was a sakura tree that could be seen through the window. I caught her gazing at the blossoms for a moment as they swayed. Her usual sad expression in place._

"_Spring is arriving"_

"_I'm sorry. You were saying something?" she replied startled._

"_You were following the blossoms with your eyes"_

"_Oh… yes. I generally like nature, not just sakura trees. There's not much life in this side of the Rukongai"_

_Our eyes crossed for a moment as she smiled at me. I grabbed my cup of tea and took a sip. When I was done I noticed she was staring at the tree again. I think they make her hope, although it's unknown to me what she is hoping for._

---------------X--------------

From a young age I was raised to be the head of the clan, and this involved many responsibilities. Some of them were beyond my understanding at the time, and others I was willing to meet. This is why I trained everyday in order to achieve proficiency in all four of the shinigami's basic techniques.

And being a noble I could always count with the best teachers, which is why by the time I inherited the highest hierarchy position in the Kuchiki family, I was considered the strongest member of the clan in 28 generations.

I would become the sixth division's taicho, having climbed the ranks rather quickly since being admitted into the Gotei 13. Even when not a long time had passed since becoming taicho, I was already recognized as one if not the strongest of all those who took part of the thirteen divisions.

But all things come at a price.

Between my many responsibilities and my upbringing, which was so restricted from the outside world, a wall had been built to cover my true self, though I had always fought it. But after her death I felt sheltered behind it, not having to face the world on the other side.

I had learned my lesson the hard way. Breaking the rules of the nobility would only cause me harm. And even then I dared to break them one more time, in full awareness of the consequences it could bring.

I had always been a man of honor. And many times I pondered over if this had to do with my title or if it was simply me. I'd always consider the latter. Regardless of this, I'd always been proud. And many times when my pride and my honor were confronted, I would act upon the first.

While on my wife's death bed, I made a promise. And I followed it.

Once I had adopted Rukia into the family, making use of the power I wield, I couldn't help but think that the situation would repeat itself. Once again I would bring suffering upon myself and others by breaking the rules.

This is why after I fulfilled the promise made to my wife, I went ahead and made a new one. This time on my parent's grave. I wouldn't disobey the laws again, regardless of the personal consequences.

But the promises I made conflicted, and this was sure to bring its consequences eventually. It took nearly losing my sister, the only tie linking me to the outside world, to understand the truth.

Some rules are meant to be broken.

She was going to be executed for borrowing her powers to a human, all in favor of saving lives. But no one saw through that perspective. Not even me. In fact, I was so determined to see the sentence fulfilled that I would stop at nothing to make sure justice was imparted.

But it was me who learned a lesson on justice from a mere ryoka. Somebody completely beneath me. He beat my pride aside and confronted me with my true beliefs.

Since then I have not been the same. My pride was intact, but I had gained a new sense of honor, one much broader than I ever thought possible before. Like I said, some rules are meant to be broken, and true honor comes from battling the rules when they don't meet justice.

Yet, the wall remains.

After all, I'm still a noble. And there are specific manners to follow. This made me resent my background from time to time, having realized that it didn't give me a position in the world. On the contrary, it isolated me.

"Nii-sama" Rukia called, derailing me from my train of thought.

"Rukia"

"Oh, you're having your tea. I'll come later"

"You're welcome to stay and join me"

I sat in the terrace overlooking the gardens of the Kuchiki mansion. I poured Rukia a cup of green tea as I saw her settle on a chair next to me. She smiled shyly at me and looked apologetic as she thought she was invading my personal space.

Our relationship was not one of words, but after all that had happened I can sincerely say I enjoy her company, even if all we do is sit silently, drinking tea and staring at the sky.

"I heard Renji is leaving tomorrow morning" she stated.

I nodded affirmatively.

"For how long?"

"Yamamoto-sotaicho was not specific. It depends only on how long it takes him to complete the mission"

"Hmm…" she said intrigued, as she took one sip of tea.

"Did you come to talk about Renji, or was there something else?"

"Well I heard he was leaving and…" I turned to look at her but she had stopped talking. I noticed she was frowning, trying to put her thoughts in order "… I worried over you"

There was no reason for her to be concerned. After all it was not the first time Abarai left on assignment. But as I heard her words I couldn't help but feel warm inside. So I decided to put her at ease.

"You should not concern over me. I've grown accustomed to him leaving. I'll be fine"

I noticed she was not convinced. How could she worry over such a frivolous matter?

"You've been acting different lately" she replied.

"How so?"

I could see her gathering her thoughts once more. "For an outsider, you're the same Kuchiki Byakuya. But I've learned a few things about you over the years". I remained silent, waiting for her to finish since she'd stopped once again.

"Is it _that_ time of the year now?"

I turned away from the view and stared impassively at her, but before I could notice, my eyes shifted, consenting to her question. Looking at Rukia right then was painful, so I turned away.

Hisana died during the spring, so the sight of blossoming plants - as beautiful as it may be – takes me back to a dark place in my mind.

I couldn't help her.

All this years I've had the same thought. I tell myself the next year will be different. The next year my spring won't be so dark.

And every year I fail miserably, consumed by the pain this particular anniversary brings to me.

I have learned with time to conceal it, but spring always reminded me of who I am. I try hiding behind work, focusing all my energies in my countless responsibilities.

But nothing can change my reality.

I am alone, and that makes it all the more hard for me to find my balance.

We continued to sit there in silence, looking at the gardens. I was puzzled by Rukia's perceptiveness. Looking through the wall I'd built is no easy task, but apparently she had learned to read the cracks in the surface. I could now understand her concerns.

"I also heard you'll be working with Matsumoto-fukutaicho" she spoke, breaking the silence between us.

"Renji is supposed to lead the practices for the officers, but since he's leaving on a mission I suggested he finds a replacement"

"How come Renji asked Matsumoto-fukutaicho to sub for him? Out of all the people…" Rukia said, staring into space thinking aloud, although this was involuntary. For as long as I've known her she's been prone to that.

"Do you think Matsumoto-fukutaicho is not suited for the task?" I asked.

"It's not that. She's very skilled in fight, and she has ways that would throw anyone off during battle"

I spared a moment to think of what Rukia said. Of what ways was she talking about? It is well known throughout the Seireitei that Matsumoto Rangiku was not one to go unnoticed, but could Rukia be referring to _that_ in particular? It's a disgrace what the woman does for attention, but then what could you expect from a Rukongai brat. Maybe in the heat of battle those attributes favor her.

I turned my attention back to Rukia "What do you mean by ways?"

"Well growing up in the Rukongai, almost dying of starvation and having to fight for your life everyday teaches you one or two tricks. You can't live in the Rukongai depending only on your reiatsu, because it alone can kill you"

"I understand now" I said, subtly retrieving the frown from my face.

"Nii-sama, what did you think I meant by _ways_?"

The frown returned to my face. "Nothing in particular, I only wished for you to elaborate" I said, trying my best to brush her comment.

"She's a good woman. I'm sure Renji didn't think of her as his first choice, but it speaks highly of a person when she's willing to sacrifice her personal time for a friend"

"Maybe they're more than friends"

"I don't think so Nii-sama, I would know" - she answered confident – "Renji and her don't know each other that much to even be close friends. Plus I'm sure he's not Rangiku's type"

That's interesting. So apparently Renji's not her type. The woman has standards, and they're high. Wait. Why am I even thinking of Matsumoto Rangiku's love life? That is not of my interest at all. Rukia must be turning me into gossip lately.

Still, I felt curious. That's odd.

"Why wouldn't Abarai be a suitable match for Matsumoto-fukutaicho?"

"I don't know, you'd have to ask her. Why are you interested in knowing?"

I could not contest to that. I had turned if only for a moment into an old hag. I've never cared for this things, and even now as I'm asking I don't quite understand why I do it. I really have no interest. Clearly I'm looking for ways to avoid thinking.

"So, Matsumoto Rangiku, do you know her?"

"Not much really. I've seen her spar once or twice, and I'm sure she'll give your division some good training sessions" – Rukia stopped for a moment before resuming – "Aside from that, she's a very particular woman. She lives by her rules but always shows care for those around her. She seems very perceptive to me".

I didn't know much about her. All I knew derived from small comments I'd picked up along the years. They usually placed her as a fun loving but not so hard working object of desire of the male shinigami. That last part was obvious. The woman, like Rukia said, indeed has her ways.

---------------X--------------

That's it for chapter 3. Now we know why Byakuya doesn't like this season.

I should be posting chapter 4 during the weekend or the beginning of next week, so I don't believe you'll have to wait much for the next installment. It's pretty much done but I still have to fine tune it before I publish, get in perfectionist mode.

Please send your comments to see how you're liking the story so far.


	4. Chapter 4

As promised, chapter 4 is up. I hope you'll enjoy it.

I want to thank my reviewers for their kind comments and taking the time to let me know how they're liking things so far. I'll try my best to meet your expectations.

I'm going back to college in a week, but I don't believe that will slow my updates because I'm super excited to write this story of all of us to read. Plus, engineering school doesn't allow me to use my imagination much (well, at least so far), so I use writing as an creative outlet.

Ok, no more ranting from my part. Chapter 4 people. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** All Bleach characters are Kubo-san's property. If they were mine some wicked things would happen.... Like Ikkaku and Dordoni (the privaron espada that fought with Ichigo in Las Noches) having a dance off. I wonder who'd win. I own nothing.

---------------X--------------

All the musings of the previous day had surrendered to the back of my head. Work does help indeed. I had spent all morning taking care of the division's affairs. I can't afford to let my work grow stagnant now that Renji has left for the human world, so I carried on, focusing on the paperwork before me.

It was all peace and quiet on the sixth division's quarters, but suddenly the atmosphere changed. I could feel the air thicken slowly. This feeling is not at all unusual to me, in fact, it's usually me who creates such alteration. But something was slightly different.

What I had sensed was a soft release of reiatsu. Training must be in progress. I removed myself from the office, tired from all the paperwork, and proceeded to walk towards the training grounds. As I approached them the feeling became stronger, although that's nothing a taicho can't handle.

"Aw, you've caused my scarf to fall to the floor. Now there's dirt all over it" she pouted "Oh well, I guess we can say the same for you, can we? Which seat did you say you hold, officer?"

Those were the words I heard coming from her mouth. As agreed, Matsumoto Rangiku was heading the practices. And much to my surprise it seemed as if my officers were not able to do much to her, since so far she'd fended them easily.

"Seventh seat, Matsumoto-fukutaicho" The man contested.

"If _this _had been an actual battle you'd be dead by now. And all you would have caused is to force me to do laundry tonight" she replied slyly, smirking at the officer who laid still on the floor as she patted the dirt off from said scarf.

I could see the majority of the officers were in a similar condition to that of the seventh seat. Sweat dripping fast through their faces and dirt in their shihakusho. Overall, the general impression was that of a warrior who couldn't meet her match. And since it hadn't taken me long to get to the training grounds, it seemed her task was terribly easy. The rest of the officers awaited their turn to spar with the blonde fukutaichō, and from then on I expected the level to be raised.

As I suspected she had worked her way up the list of officers, starting with the twentieth seat.

"Ok, so where's the sixth seat? He's up next" she asked looking through the group to find a raised hand.

The woman made her way through the crowd and approached the blonde. She bowed to her superior and presented herself "Yamamura Kaori, sixth seat of the sixth division"

The fukutaicho nodded at the officer's gesture. "Let's begin"

The sixth seat unsheathed her zanpakuto, placing both hands on the hilt, and with a flash step approached her rival, attacking her core.

"_Not_ quick enough, sixth seat" she mouthed, blocking the strike with her sword. She proceeded to push the officer away from her, counterattacking.

The fukutaicho flash stepped toward the officer. "Is _this_ what you meant to do Yamamura?" She asked, steadily placing her zanpakuto inches away from the officer's abdomen.

"If you're going to use such risqué methods, you must be fully convinced that you will strike. Hence, if it were not for my care…" the blonde mouthed, leaving no room for a response.

The officer felt compelled to use alternative methods, so she threw a kick aimed towards Matsumoto's head. Needless to say, it was fruitless, as she'd blocked it with her left arm, quickly leading her sword to the officer's neck.

"You have guts officer, but we're done here. Any strike you throw my way will be blocked considering the efforts that you fail to put in them"

I stood there astonished. She moved quickly and her reflexes were sharp, showing through the battle a mixture of fierceness and grace. I couldn't help but feel disappointed at my seated officers, given all the training they receive on constant basis, and yet I was marveled at the sight of the fukutaicho's skills and class. Anyone else would have thrown the officer to the ground in a demonstration of superiority. But not her, she refrained from this.

The standards must be raised for the division, and she had singlehandedly pointed this to me. I can't have my officers be beaten senseless with such ease.

The sixth seat receded to her previous place, as the rest of the officers took their respective turns. Prior to this, it became obvious to me that the blonde's task would surely continue to be a relaxed one, having witnessed her strength.

Once she reached the third seat, I carried a small hope that her rival would at least put up a fight. I could hear the whispers amongst the officers, who held similar hopes to mine, albeit they were more outspoken about them.

They were cheering on her latest rival, hoping he would be the one who'd salvage their honor.

"Don't hold back third seat. Give me all you've got" She warned, grabbing the hilt of her zanpakuto with both hands and placing it in front of her body.

Boosted by his fellow shinigami, the third seat let out a scream in clear sign of their collective frustration. He then lifted his zanpakuto and powered toward the female shinigami.

When the battle was over all he had achieved was insignificant. The blonde only shed a few sweat drops that were seen traveling down her face. His efforts were wretched.

My disappointment continued to grow after I witnessed such sorry spectacle. She'd charged against all the officers of my division, only getting a mild workout. I was sure that if someone would have noticed my presence, they would've seen a vein popping from my forehead.

Without knowing, Renji had picked the best candidate for the assignment. I could notice she had held back, and keeping my eyes dead on her, I spared a moment to think of what Rukia said the day before. Matsumoto Rangiku really is an experienced shinigami.

Suddenly the uproar of the crowd ceased.

"Kuchiki-taicho" I could hear coming from the officers. I noticed she had turned and met my gaze.

"Kuchiki-taicho" she said slightly bowing her head.

"I can see my officers didn't give you much trouble, Matsumoto-fukutaicho".

A gasp was heard in the background as the officers realized I had watched their training.

"They seem to be a bit rusty taicho. It appears to me that they haven't trained enough lately"

"Then, you seem to be the right person to remove them from their stale state"

She smiled at me, flattered by my remark. I was glad, though it didn't show in my face.

"We'll do taicho" she replied with a soft smile on her lips.

I turned on my heel and left, not without shooting a cold stare at my subordinates. They have greatly disappointed me today, and I will make sure corrective measures are taken.

---------------X--------------

Two days have passed since the officers had their first meeting with Matsumoto Rangiku. She has come to train every afternoon since the day Renji left, keeping to her word.

I have perceived that her personal routine has changed. She goes to her division in the morning to advance her matters, then comes to practice after lunch and once she is finished she heads back to her office to complete her work. This differs greatly from my previous impression of the woman, but I can't allow myself to focus on this.

Two days have passed since she destroyed the perception I had of my division's strength, showing me all the weaknesses we possess. This fact resists hiding in the back of my head.

I'm usually composed, forbidding any kind of lingering thoughts to remain in my mind. Most people recognize this demeanor as cold and distant, uncaring and haughty. In my eyes it only corresponded to a sense of self control. But this season always aggravated me.

So I caved into the urge to dwell on it, it being the current problem within my division. I do regard my officers not being able to do so much as simply defend themselves as a problem. It is their responsibility to become stronger, but I couldn't help but think the time invested in them was fruitless.

I need a strategy and I won't stop until I find one. Anyways, it's best to think on this than to recede into memories past.

I marched toward the tenth division's quarters. It was early in the morning, so I knew she would be there, attending to her paperwork. This didn't matter to me anyway, since it wasn't her who I needed to talk to.

It's obvious that her proficiency and abilities in fight, as stunning as they could be, were not the result of innate factors. There must be something that the tenth division executes that is different from the rest of divisions, and I was determined to find out.

Since the war had ended, all divisions had taken the task to rebuild our forces, given that the gruesome fight had rendered our strengths weaker. So the level in which the officers stand is not the same as prior to the war.

Regardless of this, the manner in which Matsumoto Rangiku had brushed off my officials was more than disappointing. It was pitiful.

The fact that she is a fukutaicho doesn't matter to me. Yes, her strength must have increased during the war since we were all driven to our limits. But this is simply unacceptable.

"Kuchiki-taicho…" I heard coming from behind me. My pace slowed down. "…What brings you to our quarters?" I stopped and turned to face who had approached me.

"Hitsugaya-taicho" I replied in my usual cold tone. "I need a word with you, if you can spare the time"

"Of course, let's walk into my office" he retorted, showing a frown on his face.

I followed the young man through the halls of his division, thinking of the best way to gain the valuable information I so desperately needed.

Once we arrived Hitsugaya slid the door open, beckoning me into his office. I took a step inside and noticed she was there, focused on a pile of paperwork that laid in front of her. I stood still in my spot, waiting for the tenth division's taicho to walk in. Only in rare occasions I had entered his place of work, so my mind wanted to indulge in healthy curiosity and browse our surroundings.

But my eyes did not follow my brain's instructions, firmly staring at her. I tried more vehemently to divert my gaze towards other objects, failing in my purpose. The woman had a magnetism that I could not understand nor escape from.

"Please have a sit Kuchiki-taicho" the man said, drawing her attention towards me.

I'd heard the words Hitsugaya directed my way, but once again my brain could not respond. My eyes stayed focused on her, forbidding my head to turn away. She remained still on her desk, looking up at me, defying my gaze for what it seemed hours, even when it was only a brief moment.

There was noise coming from the halls of the division, so I took advantage of the sudden distraction and managed to pull away, sitting across his desk as I gathered thoughts from everywhere inside my brain.

"First, I want to thank you on behalf of my division for borrowing Matsumoto-fukutaicho's services, as well as apologize for any inconvenience this might have brought upon you"

"You're welcome Kuchiki-taicho. As you know, since the war ended our strengths have diminished, so we must act jointly in the efforts of rebuilding. We all must sacrifice in order to accomplish our goal"

"I agree Hitsugaya-taicho. Regardless of it, this isn't why I came here for"

"So what I can help you with Kuchiki-taicho?"

"The other day I took a moment to watch the officers during their training and noticed that their level is well under where I expected it to be. In other scenario I would have simply complemented you on your fukutaicho, after witnessing the joke she made out of my officers. But I'm afraid that would leave me unsatisfied"

I could see the frown on his face suddenly soften as he listened to me. His expression was that of a proud boss. Still he didn't quite understand my point, so I decided to elaborate on it.

"Have you given much attention to the level of your officers, Hitsugaya-taicho?"

"Of course, this is a very important matter to me"

"If you don't mind me asking, who takes care of training them?"

"Well, since some of them are relatively new to their position, I along with Matsumoto have taken this matter into our hands and train them ourselves. Most of the times it's Matsumoto who takes care of this, but I feel is important to step in and get involved as well, not only to build strength in the officers but also trust"

"Are there any particular techniques you apply in training?" I asked bluntly.

"Not really Kuchiki-taicho"

I remained still on my seat, staring impassively at the young man before me. I could tell there was something he wasn't telling me. Or maybe it was something that he could not recognize himself.

"How often do they train Kuchiki-taicho? If it's ok to ask"

"Everyday, Hitsugaya-taicho. Since the war ended I've made it a part of their daily routine"

"Hmm…" I could see him frown once again, immersed in deep thought. "…Then I'm afraid there's no advice I can give to you Kuchiki-taicho. What you describe to me it's the same plan we have here on the tenth division. I can only suggest you have patience and faith that their strength will increase"

"I see" I replied, confident that my upset did not show in my face. "Then I won't take anymore of your time". Closing my eyes, I got up from my seat. "Thank you for your help once more, Hitsugaya-taicho"

I turned and faced the door, disappointed by the lack of solution to my predicament.

As I walked out of the office, my eyes diverted from looking ahead and stared at Matsumoto Rangiku, once again meeting her gaze. This time I didn't give my brain anytime to react, as I quickly refocused my eyes somewhere else.

This time I was sure the deception could be seen in my face, but I hoped she had not picked up on this.

---------------X--------------

So that's it for chapter 4. Geez, I can't believe I've written four chapters already. Insert proud grin here.

Please leave your comments, suggestions, reviews, boosts of morale. Basically anything you want to say. Reviews always make me happy and push me to write faster. I don't have an estimate as to when I'll be publishing the fifth chapter, but I got I few ideas in my mind for it, so maybe before next friday?... Like I said, comments push me people, but I'm not blackmailing you, as soon as number 5 is done I'll publish, comments or no comments. Still, comments would be nice =D


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 people.

I want to thank all of those who have reviewed. I can't tell you how happy you've made me by leaving a comment. It's nice to know you're liking things so far.

Before you hate me and curse me out I must say that I KNOW this chapter is short. But, a couple of things play into this. One, this was _really hard _for me to write. You'll see it once you've read it. Number two, there's no reason to embellish this, it's very straight to the point but if you ask me, the point is a big one. No reason to beat around the bush.

**Disclaimer:** All Bleach characters are Kubo-san's property. If they were mine some wicked things would happen.... Like a candy eating contest between Ukitake, Urahara and Yachiru. I'd pay good money to see that. I own nothing.

---------------X--------------

"_I thought I could find you here"_

"_Good morning"_

"_You're up early. I was hoping we could have breakfast before you left for work, but I guess we'll have to dismiss it"_

"_I only wanted to admire the gardens for a while before leaving"_

"_They do look beautiful, don't they?"_

"_Here, I picked this for you"_

"_A flower. Did you pick this from the garden?"_

"_It's the first one to bloom in the season. I don't make a habit of cutting flowers from the gardens, but I saw it and it reminded me of you"_

_A smile_

"_Happy anniversary, my dear Hisana"_

_A kiss_

---------------X--------------

After I left the tenth division, I decided to return to the office and immerse myself in the pile of paperwork on my desk. Work always provided me with a distraction, as well as an alibi to avoid contact with others. I was in no mood to be around people.

I know such a petty problem should not disturb me so deeply, but I was beyond understanding. I do feel Hitsugaya-taicho is right. I must have patience instead of letting the issue get to me. I could try and reason my way out of it, say that it's all Renji's fault for letting things get so far, but I know that's not the case. All divisions seem to have similar problems so replacing the officers, though it would peace me, could only aggravate the situation.

I know all of this. I understand all of this. In fact, I don't truly worry over it. This is nothing but the reflection of my inner turmoil upon my work.

This damned season.

I signed and signed papers, sure that if someone were in the office they would hear my brushings. I needed to vent, but I didn't have the time to indulge in such desire.

My wall was cracking right in front of me. I felt so vulnerable. I was only glad there was no one else in the office to witness my state. They would only regard it as anger, not deception, not sadness, not loneliness.

What do they know about emotions? They're always speaking of how sullen I seem, how I am deprived of emotion. They never try to see past my haughty appearance and see me.

She saw me. She understood me. She gave me answers to my problems.

She was my light, but it fainted slowly in front of me, leaving me in the dark.

Why did she have to die? Why couldn't I go with her? Why must I be forced by fate to fend my way through this season when all it does is remind me of her?

My brush fell from my hand as a tear made it's way down my cheek.

I had lost all control over me. I couldn't think straight and felt choked by emotions. I was wilting right in front of my desk, that place that always provided me comfort.

I tried breathing. Once. Twice. Until it stopped. I picked my brush and resumed work.

---------------X--------------

"Hello"

Her picture rested in the shrine, motionless as all objects do.

I tried speaking, getting as far as opening my mouth. All that came was a sigh.

"Give me an answer Hisana"

A sigh.

"How do I move on from this? How can I feel normal again?"

A pause.

"I know you wouldn't want this for me. You always cared for me. I can't feel anything but lonely without you. And I know you don't want me to suffer. So please tell me, how do I move on from this?"

I bowed my head in silence. So many thoughts were racing in my head that I couldn't hear any of them.

"My usual methods have failed me. I can't hide behind my work anymore. I can't throw my feelings aside as I usually do. I'm disarmed Hisana. And I want to blame you. For leaving me. For not being strong enough. I defended you until the end, and—"

One breath.

"You still left, and I couldn't help you. I gave everything for you"

I frowned, trying my best to close the door that spilled all my secrets into the air.

"I loved you with all my heart Hisana. And I've never regretted it for a second. But I need peace"

I got up from my position knelt in front of her shrine and stood in my feet.

"I need to leave you behind. I need to think of my future. I can't drown on these feelings anymore"

And that line made its way through my mouth once again, as it did every spring.

"This year my spring won't be so dark. I need this"

I walked towards the door, feeling rested after releasing all those thoughts into the night, although one remained.

"I still love you, but you can't love me back… So I'm moving on"

---------------X--------------

Ok, I don't know if after reading this chapter you feel the same way I did after writing it. I don't want you to be down but our poor Byakushi is feeling alone =(

Next chapter up by Sunday I promise. I'm almost done with it. I was hoping I could do a double post for chapters 5 and 6 but I lost the file, so I had to write chapter 6 all over again. I think it's going to be better than the original though. Nice surprise coming on chapter 6 =D

Anyways, leave your comments and tell me how you like things so far. Comments cheer me up, and I've been having a string of bad days, so they would help.

Comments = Faster writing… But no pressure. Really!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello people. Yesterday was my birthday so I'm in posting mode. Also there was an earthquake and a storm yesterday and it felt like the end of the world for a number of reasons, so I'm posting number 6 before I'm buried under my building or drowned in the basement.

**Important.** This chapter is written in **Rangiku's POV**. I read Narutofan1091's lovely suggestion and decided to go for it, so here you go, Ran's POV. I had already planned this chapter to pan out the way it does, but I wasn't planning on adding Ran's POV. However, it fits the chapter and in my opinion makes it more fun. I hope I did a good job writing her and didn't portray her as a klutz. Next chapter we'll be back to Byakushi's POV but the suggestion was so appealing to me I had to take it.

I hope you like this latest installment.

**Disclaimer:** All Bleach characters are Kubo-san's property. If they were mine some wicked things would happen... Because it's my birthday, I'd have Aizen and Gin dance the Macarena. Why them? Well, simply because it'd be fun. I own nothing

---------------X--------------

There are a few things that a girl like me dreads. There's always the problem of my boobs possibly feeling rebellious and slipping out of my uniform – which is a constant hazard - or running out of sake in a party – May Shunsui have mercy on all of us. But from all those terrible things that could happen any given day, there's one in particular that raises every single hair in my body from fear.

That is paperwork. Mountains of paperwork sitting on a desk unfinished, waiting only for your taicho to notice so he can use that pretty voice of his and yell "MATSUMOTOOOOOO!"

This is why, when I arrived this morning from my now usual early morning practice, I decided to dive right into those awful piles that lay in my desk.

However, there is an upside to all of this. Since I was training with the sixth division, covering for Renji in practice, my taicho was more lenient with me in regards to this unpleasant task.

Toshiro is a firm believer that all divisions must join forces in the restoration efforts, and that includes rebuilding Seireitei's army. This is why I jumped at the chance to help Renji, because anything is better than sitting in a desk for hours holding a brush to your hand and filling and signing form after form.

It's not that I fear screwing up the paperwork – I'm sure I could do it with my eyes closed – it's just that it's _so boring_ to do it. Anyways, paperwork isn't the only reason why I decided to help Renji. There's also the matter of my zanpakuto.

Haineko was always as lazy as me, but since the war ended she has been tugging at me to improve my skills, which is why lately I found myself waking up early to practice. Threats to the Soul Society are now small and easily contained, but no one ever expected Aizen – along with Gin and Tousen – to betray the shinigami, so I now understood that there's no good reason for waiting until another war breaks out before becoming stronger.

So for a while now I've taken on any battle I can get my hands on. And training with the sixth division is as good as any other, if only to build confidence in myself.

However, I must tend to my responsibilities or I'm sure Toshiro's screams will be heard in the human world. That and the fact that my taicho has always been considerate with me is why I can't just dump all on him.

So I slashed furiously away at the paperwork, picking up a form from the unrevised pile, taking a quick glance at it, filling it out and signing it, on and on in the same manner. Well, at least until I heard someone calling from outside the door.

"Matsumoto-fukutaicho, I need a word with you"

"Announce yourself"

"Kuchiki Rukia, of the thirteenth division"

"Urgh, come in Rukia" I replied, annoyed by her apparent impossibility to call me by my name.

She slid the door open and entered.

"What the hell Rukia? I thought it was someone else. What's with the name? You don't usually call me by my title"

"I'm sorry Rangiku, I thought Hitsugaya-taicho was in the office, and you know how he gets with names"

I couldn't help but giggle at her comment. It was so true.

"Yeah, my little taicho is a _little_ uptight" I replied, smirking at the girl. "Have a seat Rukia. Oh, and if my taicho comes in, you're here on business. I've been working so hard this past days I need a break!" Also true, since my hand was turning red from holding the brush.

"I heard you're working with the sixth division"

"Yes, I've been subbing in for Renji in practice"

"So, how's it going so far?"

"Most of the officers in the sixth are new, so I guess your brother promoted those who survived the war to the higher ranks, but I could tell they're not at the level they should be to be holding the seat they do. Kuchiki noticed too" I answered, not bothering to add the proper suffix.

I noticed Rukia was frowning at the mention of Kuchiki Byakuya.

"Nii-sama was watching them train?"

"Yeah! In fact, he got so pissed off at them that _he_ came here to talk to Toshiro to find out if we used any 'special strategies' during training. I could notice the sight of his officers rolling all over the floor really got to him" I said, chuckling at my remark.

"You know, your Nii-sama complemented me" I added, not noticing that Rukia – much in the same manner as Renji – had spaced out, completely ignoring what I said.

"Ah?...Were you saying something Rangiku?"

"Hmm… You're _just_ like Renji, going off into your own little world while others talk to you. You're so cute when you do that. I _said _that your brother complemented me Rukia"

"Oh…" Rukia replied, frowning even harder. "How so?"

"Well as I said, he watched us practice. Then when he came by yesterday, he told Toshiro that he wanted to compliment him on his fukutaicho for 'the joke she made out of my officers' were his exact words" I said proudly, holding back a few laughs.

Rukia had a weird look on her face. It was not one I had seen before. It looked like she was trying to figure out just why her brother would do something like that. I can't blame her though, the man is a freaking puzzle.

"That seems out of character for him. He's not one to be giving compliments to anyone"

"Hey! I'm not just anyone. I'm Matsumoto Rangiku, Juubantai fukutaicho. Give me some credit here" I retorted, slightly pissed off at her comment.

"I'm sorry Ran, it's simply a fact. He doesn't say these things about anybody. I can't remember him ever giving anyone a compliment before"

Ok, Rukia has a good point. Kuchiki Byakuya, nurturing boss?. There must be something wrong with that sentence.

I quickly glanced back to that afternoon. He was standing there, with that void look on his eyes, dissecting me. And he was basically telling me that I did a good job. He almost seemed proud of me. What was that about? As quickly as I reminisced I brushed off the thought that he was flirting with me.

Kuchiki Byakuya, flirting? This time I'm _sure_ there's something wrong with that sentence.

"Well then, do you want to get _really_ spooked?" I said, dismissing the idea that I might have flirted back.

"What?"

"He didn't stop there. When training was over he said something like '_I can see my officers didn't trouble you, Matsumoto-fukutaicho_'" I narrated, imitating Byakuya's voice.

Rukia was laughing at my impression, but this time it was me who had spaced out. Not that Rukia would notice. Why the hell do I remember what he said to me? It's not like it was _that_ important. After all, it's not the first time I get props for my skills. I decided it was best to continue with the tale, if only to keep Rukia from falling off the chair.

"And when I told him no, he said '_then you're the right one for the job_'_"_ I said, making fun of the man's tone once more.

This time Rukia was deprived from her self control and burst out in loud laughter. It was so infectious that I couldn't help but join her.

After a good minute passed we stopped laughing. Rukia is not one to care for gossip, so I knew she had to have a reason for being here. I decided I'd give her a chance to come out with it since she was beating around the bush.

"So did you come here to chit chat or is there's something that you need to say?"

"I'm glad you mention it Rangiku"

Suddenly her face had changed from bright and smiley to hard and serious. I felt a little guilty for changing the subject, but no good can come from holding things in, so I pried.

"What's wrong Rukia?"

Rukia remained silent in her chair for a moment. I could see she was holding back a sigh, wondering if it was a good idea to share her problems with me.

"It's Byakuya…"

What the…? All the paperwork must have fried my brain, because in all the time I've known Rukia – and it's been a while – she has _never_ referred to Kuchiki Byakuya by any other title than Nii-sama. She won't even call him taicho, and I'm sure that would be more pleasant for him, so why would she do it? Why use his name now?

"What about him?" I asked, trying my best to hide my surprise.

"I don't know if you've noticed or if you _can_ notice, but he's been acting strange lately"

Rukia was dead serious. And well, if you ask me the man had indeed been acting strange. Come on, the man flirted with me! Not for long, but he did. He gave me a compliment. And it's not that I think I'm unworthy of the praise, it's just that Rukia was right when she said it's not in his nature to do so.

My brain was definitely fried, so I opted for silence.

"He always acts different around this time of the year, and I never understood why. But yesterday I—" Rukia stopped for a moment.

"—I heard him. He was in _that_ room. That room he keeps off limits to everyone else. I never knew what was in the room until yesterday"

"What did you hear?"

"It's Hisana's shrine. He was talking to her. He sounded so desperate. I couldn't hear the whole conversation because I felt sorry just hearing it. I felt like I was intruding in a private conversation"

Wow. Kuchiki Byakuya, desperate? That's a first. The picture of stoicism, of self control, desperate? I did not just feel empathy for the man, or did I?

"Hisana was his wife right?"

"Yes. She was my sister, which is why Nii-sama adopted me into the clan. He promised her he would find me and make me his sister"

I was starting to understand the problem, but everything seemed so strange I needed Rukia's imput.

"So why do you think he's so upset?"

"For what I understand she died during the spring. I had always sensed him more secluded during the season, but…"

"He feels lonely then?"

"I think so"

I now understood the problem, but that doesn't mean I have a solution. Helping anyone in that position is not easy, but this _him_ we're talking about. Nothing is simple with this man, and this is no exception.

I could only sit there in silence, giving Rukia the chance to vent, since she was very concerned for her brother.

"What can I do Rangiku? I mean, I usually wouldn't come to you for something like this, but Renji's gone, and aside from him I'm the only one who's close enough to him to get any chance to help"

I sighed. How am I supposed to help her? Also, why wouldn't Rukia come to me for help? Ok, that's not important right now, so I'm dismissing it. My pride is not the issue.

Rukia's hands laid over her lap and I could see her shrug. It's obvious she's not like her brother, since she can't hide her feelings with the ease he does.

"I'll help you Rukia" I whispered, trying to cheer her up.

"You would really do that Rangiku?"

"Of course. We're friends, remember?"

I could notice a slight glimmer coming out of her eyes. Apparently I had managed to comfort her, since she looked so worried before.

"Thank you Rangiku-san" she said softly.

"You kids are never going to learn! It's Ran-chan, or Rangiku. Boy, you and your manners…" I understood why she used it this time, but my remark seemed appropriate to lift her spirits.

It worked, since Rukia quickly smirked back. She then rose from her seat, staring at me.

"Thanks for the talk Rangiku"

"Don't mention it"

Rukia turned from my desk and started walking toward the door. I'm glad I was able to help her, but there's one thing I need to get off my chest.

"Rukia…"

She turned to look at me "What is it Rangiku?".

"Next time… Don't feel you can't come to me for advice. Even if it is about your brother"

"Thank you" She said smiling.

"Nah… Now get out of here. I've got lots to do before I leave for the sixth"

If Rukia didn't know better she would have skipped out of my office, relieved that she had found a solution to her predicament.

Well, if you ask me she didn't solve anything. She just dumped the problem on me, but I wasn't about to let that bother me. I had promised Rukia I would help, and while I don't know what I'm going to do to, I'm sure there has to be something. She deposited her faith in me, so I'm not letting her down.

---------------X--------------

I was working late in the office tonight, slashing at some of those ugly piles that were so common. This is not how I like to spend my evenings, but if I want to get some practice time tomorrow I have to sacrifice.

I was trying my best not to fall asleep on my desk, hoping this torture would end soon. I entertained myself thinking of how particular my last days had been.

First, Renji asks me to replace him in practice while getting completely hammered at the same time. Then, a few days later Kuchiki Rukia comes into the office and feeds me all this information on her brother.

Poor girl. Not only does her brother pulls strings to keep her well under the rank she deserves - I mean come on, the girl killed an Espada! She almost died in the process but hey, the guy's dead - but now she has to worry over him.

And that brings me to him. Kuchiki Byakuya that is.

He is probably the most interesting character to appear the last few days. Especially if you consider the man was flirting with me. Or was he really? Maybe that's in my head.

After talking to Rukia I got the feeling that what he needs is company. That and also this idea that's been floating in my head. But that's not important.

So back to the point. The man feels lonely, how do you fight that?

I'm not one to know the answer. It's been so long since I've had company. Well, the kind of company he must be yearning. I've got my friends for whatever I need them. If I feel sad they drink with me, if I'm happy they do as well. When I need to talk they listen and when I'm feeling devious they play along.

But it's clear to me that's not the case with him. Rukia said it herself, he only has Renji and her, and Renji barely counts.

However, when I said I feel empathy for the man I didn't mean pity. I understand what it's like to try to move on after losing someone important.

I stopped my brushings for a moment, let out a sigh and carried on.

What Rukia can't understand is that when you're in that position there's no amount of company that can make things better. What you need is resolve, and that is mighty hard to find. Also, that's not something someone can give to you, it must come from within for it to be tangible.

But that idea kept swirling about in my brain, and it was constantly growing in speed. Not important. It's there only because I'm tired. I'm forbidding that idea from ever entering my brain again.

I wonder how long it will take before this particular resolution fails me.

---------------X--------------

So that's it for chapter 6. I hope you enjoyed it.

As always, comments and suggestions are very much welcomed. I try my best to reply all the comments I receive, since I feel I'm reading the story along with you so it's like discussing it.

In regards to publishing the next chapter, I don't know exactly when I'll do it. I estimate that it should be up by sunday next week. I know that's a far longer deadline than I've placed before, but it's the first week back in college and I've got some matters to take care of in terms of schedule and such. Worry not though, I will continue to write the fic during college, but updates may take a bit longer than they have in the past.

I don't mean to push you, but like I've said before comments make me happy. Me in a good mood equals more writing and faster updates. Let me know how I did with Rangiku's POV and share your opinions of the story so far. Really, anything you feel like sharing with me I'll be pleased to read.

Best of lucks to you, and I hope you don't get a Doom's day birthday like the one I had. Geez I'm still not over the 6.2 earthquake we had yesterday.


	7. Chapter 7

It's the end of the week, so it's time for....CHAPTER 7!!! And I really think you're going to like this one. I know I enjoyed writing it.

Shout-outs to all of you who have left reviews. You make me and my inbox happy! I apologize to those of you who I haven't replied to. I try to send a reply to all of your reviews but the schedule's been working me to death. So thank you for your commentaries and for reading. I hope you're enjoying the story.

Before I forget. Last chapter was Rangiku's POV. This chapter were back on Byakushi's brain. And it will be interesting to see what he's thinking.

**Disclaimer:** All Bleach characters are Kubo-san's property. If they were mine some wicked things would happen.... Lately, I've been picturing a game of poker between the taichos. Who'd have the best poker face? Probably Yachiru would win. Yes, she's not a taicho but, who can say no to her?

---------------X--------------

I always rejoiced in silence. It never carried any threat in my eyes, having grown up surrounded by it. There is no complication in it. It's simple to understand once you learn to listen to it.

In the halls of the division silence usually means work, commitment to complete tasks. And I rather liked it that way. After all, I was not the only one working within those halls.

But today is not a day for work. After all the turmoil of the past few days, I realized that wilting away in my office won't do anything to improve my spirits. So I headed for the training grounds, zanpakuto safely hanging by my side, ready to get some much needed training.

I've never doubted my skills, but I'm not one to rest on laurels. Constant training is for any shinigami a pivotal part of development, even for those who have reached the pinnacles I have. And Senbonzakura had been begging me to unsheathe her for a while now, so I felt compelled to meet her wishes.

I walked the white halls of the Seireitei, breathing in the fresh morning air. I had always enjoyed the feeling, especially considering that I walked through empty streets. The Seireitei is a place of peace, but in the early morning one can really sense this. Also, I always found solace in solitude since I don't have to keep any kind of appearance.

I continued walking when I noticed a swirl of pink fabric floating in the wind, turning on a corner. It was Matsumoto Rangiku, walking in my direction.

I'd been surprised by the commitment she'd showed the past few days, but to stumble upon her at these hours of the morning was simply impressive. Even more so if one considers that she did not seem to be in an ethylic state nor did she look like she had left any other place but her own home.

I considered turning in another direction only to avoid the pleasantries, but that would delay my session, having spotted the training grounds just a few blocks away.

I tried to divert my attention somewhere else, but there was only her and me on the aisle so my efforts were wretched. She had locked her eyes on me, quietly calling me to meet her gaze. She succeeded at that.

"Good morning Kuchiki-taicho."

"Matsumoto-fukutaicho."

I thought I would be able to continue on my path having fulfilled the required salutation, but I was wrong. She'd stopped in her tracks, compelling me to respond in the same manner.

"It's a nice morning don't you think?"

"There's no need for this Matsumoto-fukutaicho. We don't have to engage in small talk. You can carry on with your errands."

"I'm sorry taicho, but I only wanted to express my gratitude."

I stood impassive as I always do, concealing my surprise from the blonde shinigami.

"I wanted to personally thank you for your compliment."

"What compliment?" I asked bluntly.

"You don't remember? Oh well… You mentioned something about my fighting skills to my taicho. He was very pleased to hear that, as I was."

"It's not a compliment if it's the truth."

"Well… As I said, I only wanted to thank you for your words taicho. It's always good to know you're doing well."

She drew a smile on her face and right then I was lost. She never seemed to be the subtle kind, but she had found a way to draw my attention without me being able to neither notice nor respond. Keeping my uncaring façade was always easy for me, but she had bashed it with a hammer and little pieces were falling out.

I could only stand there silent, trying to keep the remnants of my mask in their place.

"I'll leave you to your work taicho" she said, playing a slight smirk upon her face.

I felt compelled to talk, to prevent her from walking past me. My hand meant to grab hers, if only to keep her in my company for one more moment.

But I can't. It's not like me to respond to useless emotions, not that this had prevented me in the past. I collected strength from everywhere in my body to keep my hand in its place.

I succeeded, seeing as she had continued in her path.

"Ma…"

I had noticed from the corner of my eye that she had stopped once more, turning on her heel to look at me after hearing me stutter.

"Is there something else, Kuchiki-taicho?"

"I suppose you will be training the division later in the day?"

Knowing the answer to the question was the furthest thing in my mind, considering her response would be obvious. It was not what I meant to say, but I couldn't bring myself to say that. I can't say that.

"Of course Kuchiki-taicho…" She replied, smiling at me once more "…why do you ask?"

"I need a word with you, but I don't have the time for it right now, so—" it was all I could get around to say. Being dumbfounded had rendered my eloquence mute.

"Getting in some training, Kuchiki-taicho?" she said, interrupting my words.

She had discovered my motives, and I was curious as to how she did.

"How can you tell?"

"Is the way you're holding your zanpakuto, with want. I can sense you're in need to unsheathe…" - I continued to look at her from the corner of my eye, startled by her response, but I was sure she couldn't tell - "…like all shinigami do from time to time. It's perfectly normal"

I struggled to find a response to her statement, but I failed in my purpose.

"I'll stop by your office after practice…Kuchiki-taicho"

And with that she resumed walking, leaving me with both unspoken words and a lack of them. All I could hear was the echo of her footsteps, disappearing into the morning air.

I decided to continue walking towards the training grounds, with my hand steadily placed on Senbonzakura's hilt.

Her words continued to resound in my head, pounding at it like does a hammer. However, I was able to direct my focus back to my original purpose.

"Chire, Senbonzakura"

---------------X--------------

After training, I decided to head home for a much needed bath. I took the rest of the morning off to relax, choosing to return to the office only before lunch.

I don't enjoy having lunch in the Kuchiki mansion as there's always the possibility of other clan members disturbing me with petty problems at this hour. Needless to say that is something I do not appreciate since that's what clan meetings are for, not my lunch time. It's tedious enough that I have to go through hours of their bickering once a week to be bothered to listen to them outside that time frame.

I walked over to my personal dinning room inside the division to see if my food had been delivered from the mansion. I noticed it had not, so I went to my office to check on the state of my affairs.

"Officer, let me know when my food arrives" I warned the officer before entering.

"Yes, Kuchiki-taicho"

When I stepped in I realized everything was as I had left it. The paperwork was neatly piled upon my desk, the window was half opened and no one but me resided inside the office. Business as usual, until I heard…

"Good afternoon, Kuchiki-taicho"

I recognized that voice, as it was not long ago I had heard it last. Still, I refused to believe she was inside my office, waiting for me. She couldn't be expecting Renji since he was still in the human world. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, to see if this vivid hallucination would disappear.

"Kuchiki-taicho?" she repeated. This time I turned to face her, conscious of the fact she was indeed present and not in my head. I maintained my composure and stood in my spot gazing at her.

"How was practice… Kuchiki-taicho?"

"What are you doing in my office fukutaicho?"

"I had sometime before lunch, so I came here" she replied grinning.

"Skipping work?"

"No… More like taking the morning off"

"Did you have a bad night fukutaicho?" I replied, assuming that would be her only reason to put aside her responsibilities. Maybe I was wrong this morning and she had been in fact in a drunken state.

"Not really taicho, I slept like a baby. I took the morning off to practice just like you did. I talked to my taicho and he was fine with it"

So it was an early training for her as well. That would certainly explain why she has improved her skills lately.

"You didn't answer my question fukutaicho. Why are you in my office?"

"You asked me to stop by, remember?"

"Yes, but you said you'd come here after practice"

"Yes I did, and here I am… after practice. Was I not specific enough, Kuchiki-taicho?"

She was playing with me, since it was obvious I meant after her practice with the division and not after her practice. Every single thing she did from the moment she greeted me was meant to mislead me. Everything from the way she grinned, her answers and even the way she pronounced my title, defying and enticing me just to call my attention.

I felt urged to respond, to reprimand her for her lack of respect, but I was helpless. There were no clear faults in her demeanor so I had nothing to accuse her of. She had played her cards so well that she didn't have to resort to calling me by my name to perturb me, not that if she had I would be able to do anything about it.

I was completely disarmed, and she had achieved it with such ease that even I was surprised. She just stood there waiting for my answer as I struggled to find one, being too busy hoping something or someone would interrupt us and break her spell.

"Kuchiki-taicho?" she said softly.

"I'm afraid we can't talk now, Matsumoto-fukutaicho. I was getting ready to leave for lunch. Perhaps you should do the same"

I thought that would be enough to make her leave the office, but she still showed a collected disposition, not at all duped by my response.

"Kuchiki-taicho, Kuchiki Rukia-sama is here to see you" The officer said from the other side of the door, briefly dragging me from my trance.

"Let her in"

I could tell the blonde shinigami was surprised by the presence of my adoptive sister, but she didn't seem disappointed by it, turning quickly to greet Rukia.

"Hi Rukia!"

"Rangi… Oh sorry, Matsumoto-fukutaicho" Rukia replied, clearing her throat at her choice of title.

The blonde smiled softly at Rukia, charmed by her manners "I'll forgive you just this time for calling me by my title. I know you did it because of your brother" she replied, looking at me so quickly I almost missed it.

"Am I late for lunch Nii-sama?" Rukia said, noticing the nerves that played upon my face.

"Not really, when I arrived the food had not been delivered yet"

"I watched the servants enter the division just before I did. The food must be in the dinning room"

"If that's the case then we should eat Rukia" I said, trying to remain calm. I was now relieved to know Matsumoto Rangiku's game would end shortly.

However, I couldn't tell the woman held one more card under her sleeve, and she planned on playing it.

"Well I should go eat as well. All the training left me starving…" The blonde replied "I'll drop by _after practice_, Kuchiki-taicho. Bye Rukia, have a nice meal"

"Rangiku wait!" Rukia mouthed as the fukutaicho walked towards the door.

"Yes Rukia?" she replied, slightly grinning.

"You can join us for lunch. The servants always bring plenty of food. More than enough for the both of us."

"It's fine Rukia, I don't want to impose. I've got a perfectly decent meal waiting for me in the barracks. You guys enjoy your lunch"

It was clear to me that she had done this in purpose. Her choice of words was excellent, her enunciation as well. She knew Rukia would persist, and she added just the exact combination of words to fuel her wishes.

"Matsumoto-fukutaicho I insist. Now, would you be so kind as to grace us with your presence during lunch?"

After such a proper invitation, I couldn't see how she would find a way to dismiss it. Of course she had prompted the invitation, but that doesn't mean she would let her purpose be clear to my sister. She sighed in a clear sign of defeat.

"I guess there's no way I can say no to you, right Rukia?"

"Not a single one Rangiku"

"Ok, I'll join you for lunch, but just as long as Kuchiki-taicho is fine with it"

Rukia turned to look at me, expecting a response. She had cornered my sister, as well as me in the process.

I let out a sigh, a clear sign of surrender "Its okay Rukia, she can eat lunch with us"

"Then it's settled. Shall we?" Rukia beckoned the both of us.

We started walking towards the dinning room. Once we arrived, being a man of good manners I slid the door and held it open so both my sister and her friend could enter.

Rukia stepped in first, looking over at the table to find it fully supplied with food. She was so absorbed in the view that she didn't notice the other woman stop in front of me, once again defying me with her eyes.

"Thank you for inviting me to lunch… Kuchiki-taicho"

And there it was again, that small pause right before saying my name. She knows it gets to me, so she uses it at will only to taunt me.

She was in complete control of her actions, unlike me. After all she knows just how to disarm me, why would she decline the opportunity to do it once more?

"It is _our_ pleasure, Matsumoto-fukutaicho…" I replied, trying hard not to let her know I was glad she had agreed to stay "…You've made my sister happy with your presence, so I thank you for that"

She smiled at me, ever so softly but dangerous at the same time

"Just as long as you're happy. You know, the both of you" She said in a subtle attempt to ease my conscience. Then, she entered the room and joined Rukia.

I felt compelled to smile after such a kind exchange, but found strength within me to contain it, opting to close my eyes for a brief moment, committing this to my memory.

Both women were now sitting seiza in front of the table, waiting for me to join them. I closed the door behind me and proceeded to sit next to my sister.

The three of us were starving, so we dove right into the food, not stopping to make any kind of conversation. I was glad Rukia was right about the quantities of food, since by the time we were done eating there was none on the table. After all, we were all shinigamis with high levels of reiatsu, so the quantities were necessary.

"I'm full Nii-sama, I can't have one more bite" Rukia said, directing her hands to her stomach

"There's no more food to bite on, Rukia" the blonde who sat across the table from me replied.

"I think I'm going to walk back to my division, very slowly" Rukia got up from her position and walked towards the door.

"I'll see you tonight at the clan meeting, Nii-sama"

"Bye Rukia!"

"Bye Rangiku! Thanks for joining us" Rukia spoke, waving goodbye to the other woman in the room as she closed the door.

It took me a moment to realize that we were alone in the room…

---------------X--------------

Oooh...cliffie! Sorry about that, but the rest of the conversation will fit better in the next chapter. You'll get it once you read it.

On that note. Updates. Apparently I'm good with keeping my deadlines so I'll venture once again. Chapter 8 up by the end of next week the latest. I got a good idea of whats to come on chapter 8, so now I just got to sit down and write. And like I said, my schedule's been riding me hard. And I should return to the pool next week and soccer as well, so pray for my muse not to get so tired that I can't wirte a complete sentence.

This is the moment when I tackle your kindness and ask you very pleasantly to leave me a review (Insert cute grin here). I want to know your thoughts on this. At the risk of repeating myself I'll remind you: Comments make me happy. The happy me likes writing and obsessing over what to right about, which only benefits the result. So you know what to so :D

P.S: I was proof reading the chapter again before posting and I noticed something that only dirty, chained to the gutter minds like mine could pick up on. I'll give you a hint: it's something that Rangiku tells Byakuya. It's childish but my brain just can't help itself. If you pick up on it let me know. Or if you see something else that fits the profile tell me as well. Much love to all of you.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello kiddies! It's the weekend so there's a new chapter for all of you to enjoy. This one is sort of a filler chapter but it's still important for the story. Anyway, you'll get it once chapter 9 is up.

Thank you all for your comments. Sorry I keep you waiting so long for an update but I do have a life. To make up for it, I'm working on a project for all of you to enjoy. Once it's done I'll let you see it. I've got two words for you: Fan Art :D

No more ranting on my part. Here's chapter 8.

**Disclaimer: **All Bleach characters are Kubo-san's property. If they were mine some wicked things would happen.... How about Yachiru and Nel playing Hopscotch? That'd be so cute. But I own nothing.

---------------X---------------

It took me a moment to realize that we were alone in the room, and I was left once again subject to her mind games. It doesn't bother me that she plays with me, all I seem to care for is that she does it so effortlessly.

We sat across the table from each other, silent. I could see there were many questions she desired to ask, but couldn't quite bring herself to do so. It interested me to some degree to know what she wondered about.

"Aren't we a talkative crowd?" she remarked sarcastically, with a quirk of her brow.

I searched my brain for an appropriate response but given her tone I could only reply coldly.

"I don't see a need to be sarcastic fukutaicho. Can't you enjoy silence?"

"Aw taicho, it was only a joke. I'd ask you to chill but one can't get any colder than you already are."

I chuckled slightly, unable to control the sudden reaction. She noticed and retorted with a smile of her own.

We remained silent for another moment, in what it seemed to be a staring game. It was particularly interesting to consider how she could sustain my gaze for so long, being this a task of the utmost difficulty for most people.

"Kuchiki-taicho, since we're here you might as well tell me. What is it you want to discuss with me?"

She addressed me differently this time. I thought it was only another trick, but she was serious. She indeed wanted to know the reason behind our meeting. That meeting that had continuously changed locations and times, and that now was finally starting.

"I want to know your opinion of the division. How are my officers doing?"

"They're not as bad as you think" she replied slickly.

"How so?"

"Well if I have to be honest, the day you watched them train… it just wasn't fair to them"

"What do you mean by fair?" I asked confused.

"It was the first time they trained with me so that made them nervous. Also, it's hard for people to take me seriously so I had to make my presence known"

The smallest hint of modesty hit her eyes, and I was almost too slow to catch it. However, I did, and it prompted me to ask about it.

"Why do you assume other shinigami don't treat you with the proper respect? After all, you are a fukutaicho. The title is not up for sale to anyone"

"However, it happens Kuchiki-taicho. You know it does. I would even dare suggest that you have thought so too"

Her remark confused me. I did not know whether to apologize to her or feel offended. She was right when she said I probably didn't take her seriously. After all, I know I didn't until that day she started training my division. I could only hope my shame wasn't visible.

"I can admit I have underestimated many people in the past, but let me warn you, Matsumoto-fukutaicho, that's an attitude one comes to regret eventually, once you're forced to see the consequences of your actions"

Upon hearing my words she shot me a look I could not decipher. What I said was a perfect lead for her to scold me on my harsh behavior or my lack of empathy for my officers. But she refrained from this, opting for advice.

"I think you should be more lenient with your officers. They don't lack talent, what they need is mental strength. I'm surprised you didn't notice that my taunting was weakening them to the point they acted purely on instinct and without any intelligence. And being cheered by their peers, well that only aggravated it. They were so eager to slash at me that it didn't cross their minds to release their zanpakuto, even when I allowed them to"

I had never noticed how articulate Matsumoto Rangiku could be when she wanted to. After all those years of watching her at meetings, rubbing elbows with the higher ranks in Seireitei, all the impression I had of her was that of a drunken, loud, uneducated exhibitionist who was granted the privilege of being in that room for who knows what reason.

However, my impression couldn't be any further from the truth, as I now saw her show her brightest side. I'm sure that's what claimed the other shinigami's attention, even when I was too blind to notice then.

"Kuchiki-taicho… You should watch them train someday. I'm sure that would lift their spirits and push them to do better. It's always important to have healthy competition amongst the officers. That's the real secret for success"

She got up from her position across the table from me, and walked towards the door. She grabbed the handle with her hand and opened it.

I was sure she had left, but in her usual habit she would not pass up the opportunity to get in my head once more.

"Don't tell my taicho about that last part. He would love to know, but it's best if he finds out on his own… Kuchiki-taicho"

She closed the door behind her, and once again she had left me with that feeling that was starting to become usual.

The woman does know how to puzzle me.

---------------X---------------

I was working in the office taking care of the stack of papers that lay on my desk. Since Renji left for the human world, work had started to pile up and that is something I can't allow. So after lunch I concentrated on reducing the amount of office work that was left undone.

Still, my brain managed to shove various thoughts in between my brushings. I did my best to dismiss them and keep my focus on work, but some thoughts resisted, plaguing my mind with memories of her for brief spaces of time.

She got in my head, and it was becoming increasingly difficult to keep my concentration. However, after a few hours of hard work I had narrowed the piles of unfinished paperwork to only a few sheets, so I chose to have some tea and relax for a while.

A recruit brought into my office some hot water and an assortment of teas to choose from. He had placed them on a table near the window, facing the training grounds.

She was there, training with the officers. She was sparring with one of them, this time with wooden swords, practicing zanjutsu.

It was comforting to know this time she could not dissect me as I looked at her. Whatever I did would remain a secret to her since she didn't know I was watching, so I indulged, not that I was interested in something different than watching my officers train. At least that's what I'd convinced myself of.

I found her form interesting, it being so different from that of most shinigami. At times it reminded me of myself as she remained calm during battle, thinking of her next move and anticipating the enemy's maneuvers.

I always considered this to be an essential strength for any shinigami. Impetuous behaviors are misleading and hurtful, and if one does not master their instincts defeat is the most probable result.

But this is irrelevant. All that matters is that she passes onto my officers the sense of tranquility that is important to succeed in battle. It's not important to wonder how or under which circumstances she had gained such mental strength. To know how she managed to overlook fear and carry on with her purpose is not of any use to me. It provides me with nothing, so I stifled the thought that it was me who was dissecting her now.

It matters not that I had gained respect for the woman, she's still just a commoner. Just another one from the masses that stand below me, and to whom I owe no special regard. I chased away the idea that I was finding myself interested in yet another of her kind.

Or so I thought, since I still looked at her, trying to convince myself to stop.

---------------X---------------

The clan meeting was in progress and as is habitual in them, the elders were discussing different events that occurred during the past days. Of course, I found their commentaries random and pedestrian. All this years of presiding meetings for the clan had showed me that the purpose for holding them was none other than to provide the elders and other Kuchiki's with a safe haven in which they could indulge in gossip and pass judgment on anything they deemed worthy of it.

I turned to my side and glanced at Rukia, who seemed to be just as bored as me if not more. She looked at me in return, spelling out her wishes for this meeting to be over. Unfortunately, these meetings are a rule in the family and I do not intend to halt proceedings if only because we are tired of hearing their pointless arguments, so I could not respond to her wishes.

I directed my attention to the matter being discussed. At the moment, the elders were arguing over the education of one of the younger members of the clan. They had noticed certain traits in the boy, so they debated over who would be an appropriate sensei.

As I had done many times, I neglected the idea of listening and immersed myself in thought. I didn't worry over missing any piece of valuable information since Rukia always regarded with contempt the behavior of the attendants, so anything she found particularly disturbing she would notify me of.

I usually thought of work, of what was left undone and other happenings of the day, if only to distract me, but this time the musings were different. I regressed to those thoughts, those that were plaguing me constantly since she barged into my surroundings.

She is certainly a sight to behold, but also a riddle. And much to my surprise, one I'd like to solve.

The woman had risen from her marginal beginnings and managed to become the vice-captain of the Tenth Division, which I must admit is no easy feat as I'm familiar with the discipline required to obtain such title. She has also proven herself to be a powerful shinigami and a natural leader, as I had surmised from our recent interactions.

Despite this, she carried herself in ways completely unfitting of her position, almost proud of her lack of care for conventions. It matters not to her the effects her personal appearance and demeanor could earn her. Hence, she has shown disregard for proper etiquette and rules, constructing her own.

This particular fact is one of many that would constitute her as a conundrum. As she has expressed to me, most shinigami find it hard to look past her appearance and find her virtues, therefore not treating her with the respect she deserves. In spite of this, she continues to act in the same manner, refusing to adapt to rules that would surely result in others holding a more favorable perception of her.

Apparently she would rather deal with the consequences her particular personality brings upon her than to change in anyway. This, as unusual as it may be is very much admired by someone like me, whose personality has been shut so it can mold to the stereotype of nobility.

"Byakuya-sama"

It's difficult to accept that a woman like her is so far from a man like me, even when I'm sure I can relate to her in ways most people can't. Perceptions are deceitful. In her case, she has always been expected to perform under her skills. My case is the complete opposite.

I trained so hard so I could meet the expectations everyone had for me. On the other hand, she worked hard so she could break them. They're both lonely paths.

"Nii-sama, they're calling for you" Rukia whispered in my ear before the rest of the attendants could realize I wasn't paying attention.

I was unpleased by the interruption, having pulled me from my private musings. It was strange for me to realize all those thoughts had a common aspect between them, but I didn't mind singing her praises as I was confident no one could intrude in my thoughts nor condemn me for them.

"Yes?" I answered, staring blankly at the crowd.

"What is your opinion on all of this Byakuya-sama?"

"The boy was assigned a sensei a while ago. That decision will not be reviewed"

"But Byakuya-sama—"

"Back when the decision was made you agreed with it. I won't repeat myself. Next issue please"

A man raised his hand, asking for permission to speak. I granted it, confident that this —like most matters discussed in these meetings— would be unimportant. However, I listened to the man for a moment before deciding to retrieve once again to my inner realm.

I tried to resume my reflections, finding this impossible. I had indeed muted the voices coming from my surroundings, but I was unable to feel comfort in my thoughts anymore, as the scene played right in front of me.

They would never understand. They did not understand in the past and won't do it in the future. To harbor any feelings, whichever they may be, is futile. I can't subject someone else to the hardships of nobility based on selfish reasons.

It's best to leave things be and forget this foolish notions. I would only hurt her, just like I did my sister and my late wife, and I can't allow myself to do that. In my present condition I can't muster the strength to stand up to the family once more.

It's clear my destiny was sealed a long time ago.

---------------X---------------

So that's chapter 8. Not much dialogue but it sets the stage for chapter 9, which is going to be the bomb!... Well if you ask me :D

On that note, I'm trying to get at least one chapter up each week. I hoped I would be able to write far more but school sucks. I've got planned out what chapter 9 will be so I just have to sit and write, which is easier said than done. Regardless, I believe I might be able to get 2 chapters up during next week, but this is a belief not a promise. It's up to the muse and the fingers which hopefully won't be too tired to write. Soccer starts this week so getting my dose of physical activity should help clear my brain.

As always, please leave your comments and reviews for me to read. I really enjoy reading your opinions and thoughts on how the story is going and where you think it might go. I also want some feedback on the writing department. I think I'm doing pretty good but is always nice to hear other opinions.

Thanks for reading and have a nice week!

* * *

**Important:** Rangiku's birthday is Tuesday, and I want to write a one-shot or something in honor of her special date. **I'm accepting suggestions**. I'm considering doing a couple of short drabbles and post them all in one story. I really want to do this but my muse is being lazy and won't come up with a plot. I wrote a small one but I'm not too happy with it. Please give me some suggestions, prompts, anything. If I like it I'll do the drabble and give the proper credit. Thank you!


	9. Chapter 9

Just got paid, it's Friday night… But I've got no date, so I guess I'll write! Geez, my brain is fried! :/

Some special shout-outs: to rkfollower and narutofan1091. I'd say so far you're the most avid readers of this story and I appreciate it! Thanks for keeping in touch with the fic and constantly reviewing.

Also, to gloaming grove: I LOVED your review! *hops like a bunny* I don't mind people reviewing just to say they love the story or that is cute, but an in-depth review is so nice to read. And you still added the whole "love the fic, blah…" part too, which made it an even better review.

To those I've left out, thanks for reading as well. I read all your reviews and both me and my inbox say Gracias (Gracias=thanks in Spanish, for those who don't know :D).

**Disclaimer:** All Bleach characters are Kubo-san's property. If they were mine some wicked things would happen. But I'm too tired to think today so everything is as usual. School sucks! -.-"

This chapter rocks! *laughs mischievously*. Unlike past chapters, this consists of one scene from beginning to end, so keep your eyes open to make sure you don't miss anything. It's an important chapter the one we've got going on here.

Alright, that's enough banter. Read on kiddies!

---------------X-------------

"Good morning, Nii-sama." She spoke as I entered the room.

It was not a pleasant night, so I was not in a good mood. However, I forbid the idea of being unpleasant towards my sister.

"Rukia."

I sat across from her at the table. A servant poured me some tea and placed it in front of me. I hoped the tea would bring me some comfort.

"Did you sleep well?"

"No."

Rukia had figured out a while ago that I find it difficult to sleep after clan meetings. The echoes of the elders' senseless judgments resound profoundly in my mind, reminding me of all my past mistakes, and this has kept me from sleep every night there is a meeting since Hisana died.

Regardless of this, she asks about my sleep every morning after, even though she knows the answer. I believe she does this in hopes someday I'll miraculously find assuage.

"The meetings still give you bad dreams?"

"No, they do not. I can't fall asleep, therefore I can't dream." I answered, sipping on my tea.

"Maybe you should skip work today, Nii-sama, get some rest."

"That's unnecessary. I don't plan on going to the office until noon. Also, I gain nothing from neglecting my work."

"So, are we still on for lunch?" Rukia asked while she had breakfast.

"Yes."

"Nii-sama," Rukia said, turning to look at me, "have you heard anything from Renji?"

"Not yet. He should be reporting today or tomorrow the latest."

"Does Ichigo know Renji's in Karakura?"

I flinched slightly at the mention of Kurosaki. It's not unknown to me that Rukia has feelings for him, but I'm deeply concerned about her association with the boy. As long as he remains human any romantic involvement would only hurt my sister, and I refuse to let her have the same ending as me, so I try in subtle ways not to fuel her wishes.

"I don't believe he's been notified of his presence."

Before Rukia had a chance to ask more questions I finished my tea. I left the table and grabbed my zanpakuto, hung it on my side and prepared to leave.

"I'm sure Abarai is fine. Don't worry about him."

I turned to face the door, leaving my sister with questions she shouldn't know the answers to.

"What about your sleep? Should I worry about that instead?"

I stifled a gasp at her words.

"You should not distract yourself with the problems of others, Rukia. Perhaps you should train, since it seems you could spare the time."

My lack of sleep had caught up with me, which is why I scolded her.

Rukia's constant care for others is one of her most impressive traits, but it's also one that kept her from becoming everything I know she can be. She won't change these attitudes so I don't worry about her growing cold like me, but at times I wish she was.

As I walked out of the Kuchiki Manor I reflected on this. Not engaging others in a friendly manner is beneficial since one does not become concerned with their problems, but it also means no one will worry about you as there's no empathy shown from either side.

To show no care for others, that's the way of the nobility. This has never agreed with me but I still obey it, though it's growing increasingly difficult to do so.

Just like yesterday, I walked through empty streets on my way to the division, more specifically the training grounds. Training had managed to ease my mind so perhaps it would work in the same way today.

It's disappointing to realize that any and all options that could bring an end to my personal issues would only worsen them, as all of them involve breaking the rules, and I can't bring myself to do it since I know the consequences all too well.

I had arrived at my destination, but the sight that was supposed to alleviate my discomfort only aggravated it.

I was not able to see through the dust that travelled in the air, although this was unnecessary. I had sensed her presence, as it grew stronger by the minute.

I considered interrupting her practice as she was using the division's training grounds, but I found myself intrigued by the scene that played in front of me.

Two days in a row, and at this time of day. Her intentions were obvious.

I stood still, watching her for a while, as she controlled the flow of ashes in all directions. I had to admit I was impressed by her demonstration of skill even though her intention was not to display them to me.

Suddenly a breeze of dust-colored ash travelled in my direction, forcing me to shunpo away from it. This particular action brought me to her attention.

I noticed her surprise upon seeing me, although she quickly retrieved the expression from her face, recalling the ashes and sealing them in her zanpakuto.

"Bankai," I whispered, taking a step towards her, "am I wrong?"

"Good Morning to you too, Byakuya-taicho" she said, responding to my unpleasantness with more.

The interesting fact was that I wasn't as disturbed by her choice of title as she believed me to be.

"I apologize for my displeasing behavior."

"Its fine, Taicho." she retorted, chuckling at my remark.

"So?"

"Yes, for a while now," she answered modestly.

I was impressed by the reaction, but conquering Bankai is something between a shinigami and his zanpakuto, so I felt like an intruder.

"Have you achieved it already?"

"Not yet."

Her answer did not surprise me, although it did disappoint me. Then, unconscious of the action and without having the capacity to halt it, I expressed my dismay.

"It's a shame you have not. For a moment I thought I had found an alternative to sparring with Abarai. Apparently I was wrong."

I turned my back on her, granting her permission to use the division's grounds to train. She needed it far more than I did.

"When you reach Bankai, find me… and we'll spar."

I started walking towards the office, but as is usual for her, she wouldn't let me have the last word.

"Why wait? You came here to train. It's not right that I'm invading your space and on top of that I force you out of your activities."

"My training can wait." I replied bluntly.

"This wouldn't be your normal training Taicho, it would be a match. I'm sure it's been a while since your last."

"I have no reason to spar with you, Fukutaicho."

"So that's how it goes, huh? There are only two reasons why you would refuse to spar with me, but I'm only willing to concede one."

"You're provoking me Matsumoto-fukutaicho. Is in your best interests that I suggest you stop," I responded, trying to shield myself from her rightful assumptions.

"Your first reason. You won't spar with me because I have not offended you in any way. You have nothing against me, therefore nothing to defend…"

I turned my head slightly to look at her from the corner of my eye.

"The second reason is that you don't believe I can fight you. Like I said, I'm willing to overlook only one, and I'm sure you know which one it is."

She had cornered me with her reasoning. I couldn't walk away now as it would represent an offense to her as a shinigami and as a woman. I turned to face her, my face emotionless as usual.

"If we are to do this we need rules. Any suggestions?"

"No kido."

"No shikai." I responded.

"Aww, that's just boring, Taicho," She answered, playing a pout upon her lips, "Fine. No kido, no shikai and no hakuda. Zanjutsu only. "

"Shunpo?"

"You'd be surprised," she spoke, her tone more arrogant and defiant than ever before.

"Very well."

She had allowed shunpo which was an unfortunate decision, even for her. With this I was certain I could end the battle whenever I pleased. However, I decided I would humor her for a while, after all, I was indeed going to practice, and even when this is not what I had planned for, I'll welcome it.

She grabbed the hilt of her zanpakuto and, in a swift motion, unsheathed it from its position on her back. She placed it in front of her, holding it with both hands. Her action compelled me to strip Senbonzakura out of her sheath.

I stood in my position, waiting for her to move forward.

"Are you ready, Kuchiki-taicho?" she remarked slyly.

I remained silent, unwilling to answer her question, as I found it irrelevant.

She charged me, running in my direction. Once I was in range, she attacked my right shoulder, forcing me to parry.

Another thrust and another parry.

I refused to attack her, even as her strokes grew in intensity and speed.

"Is that all you can do, Taicho?"

"Don't be cocky, Fukutaicho. You are in over your head," I answered, dodging her zanpakuto once again as she directed it towards my core.

"Give me some credit, would you? I'm sure you thought it would take less than this to beat me."

"I'm holding back, Fukutaicho. You do not wish for me to fight you with all my strength."

"Does that mean I was right yesterday?" she asked before launching yet another strike in my direction.

Her question varied my response to her attacks, as this time I opted to block her strike with Senbonzakura. I didn't waste time looking for an appropriate reply. However, I would not allow her to regard such consideration as true.

"What are you implying, Fukutaicho?"

"You don't really need _me_ to enlighten you, right, Taicho?"

Her response confirmed my fears, as I saw her cringe from resentment.

She had been referring to her abilities.

In all honesty, I was pleasantly surprised by the displays of strength I had borne witness to in the past days, but in no way did I consider them enough to place her as viable match for my abilities.

"I outrank you. You can't possibly consider yourself to be at my level."

With this I felt her sword push harder against me, fighting to lower my zanpakuto.

"This is not about rank or strength! I'm not stupid, Byakuya. You train with Renji, and _he's_ a fukutaicho. Rukia, she uses the same kido spells that you do. And she's not even seated!"

"Address me by my title, Fukutaicho. I have not given you the confidence to do otherwise."

I pushed her back to gain some space between us as I felt my temper shift at the thought that all she had said was true.

Her reaction to my thrust however, was unexpected. She disappeared from my field of vision and shunpoed in my direction.

Her zanpakuto found itself inches away from my neck as she held it steadily in its place. I had underestimated her greatly and she had forced me to concede to this fact as the surprise played on my face.

"Admit it already, Byakuya! I'm all out of subtleties and humor. _This_ intimidates you, therefore you throw in my face anything and everything you can find to push me away. What the hell do you think I'm going to do to you?!"

My eyes grew wider as I ventured to look at her. My jaw hardened and my brow furrowed. My impassive stare was lost.

Her words had awakened my ire. Not only did she address me in an inappropriate fashion, but her intimations were erroneous and excessive.

I shunpoed away from my previous position, avoiding contact with her blade. This time I chose to attack, launching a strike aimed at her right shoulder.

When I realized I had to decelerate my sword it was too late. She had tried her best to dodge Senbonzakura but it was not enough.

Her blood was dripping from my sword, having slashed her forearm. Suddenly, horror played upon my face.

I had hurt her.

It was everything I had tried to avoid through displeasing behaviors and distance, and yet my efforts were fruitless.

I dropped Senbonzakura and shunpoed to her side.

I gasped at the vision of her stained uniform, her ripped scarf.

She looked down on her arm, as if checking if the pain she had sensed was indeed coming from a wound.

I could not find the words to say, stumbling on a stutter.

"I-I'm sorry Ran—"

My face turned violently to my right as she slapped me across the face with her hand, leaving a bloody mark on my face.

She had lowered her head, refusing to look at me. Her disgust at my action was evident.

"You can keep your apology, Kuchiki-taicho. I don't care for it. I have no use for it!"

My brain was working at full speed, trying to find a suitable response. Nothing came.

"Is your pride that important to you that you would hurt me, a fellow shinigami, just because you don't like what I have to say to you?"

I was frozen, utterly repulsed by my actions but with no way to take them back.

"You're not man enough to face me appropriately. I've no respect for you, Kuchiki Byakuya!"

She turned her back on me, walking in the direction of the sixth division's gate.

"Don't expect me to come and train your division anymore. Find someone else. Don't find someone else. Do whatever you want for all I care."

And once again she left with the last word, as I remained still in my position, gaping at the stains in my haori.

---------------X-------------

What?! Byakuya got slapped in the face? Yes, indeed he was... And he deserved it!

What will our poor Byakuya do to get himself out of this situation? You'll have to keep reading, because only I know how he will and _I'll never tell!_ However, I will write about it, so keep in touch. :D

Remember what I said about school sucking? Well, I'll try my best to get chapter 10 up next week to keep with the rhythm I have going. I do have a test (organic chemistry *shivers in fear*) next week and I have to pass, so wish me luck. I'll try to not procrastinate as much and be productive this week so you, my lovely readers, can have at least your weekly dose of ByaRan.

I almost forgot. I wrote a fic in honor of Rangiku's birthday, you can find it in my profile if you wish to read it. It's titled "Rangiku's Birthday Presents".

As always, I'll end this note asking you to please review. I could really use the support to keep me going through the stressful week. And reviews always compel me to write. Like I've said before, this is not a bribe. I'll post with or without reviews, but it's always nice to get them, so please do :D.

Have a nice week everyone!


	10. Chapter 10

Hello Kiddies! It's friday once again, so I have a brand new chapter for all of you to read. I'm excited!

We've reached 2 digits people *does happy dance*, and we haven't reached _the meat_ of the story so far. I can't wait for you to read what's coming up, but first you have to read chapter 10.

This chapter might not be as exciting as the last one (no slapping!), but some heavy things happen. And I'm stopping here before I ruin it for you.

**Disclaimer: **All Bleach characters are Kubo-san's property. If they were mine some wicked things would happen.... I was looking at some Urahara pics the other day, and it occurred to me that he could really make a living as a rapper. He's got the possy, the style, and the hot chick by his side. So I'd make him do a raunchy hip-hop video, just for kicks :D. But I own nothing, so no Urahara-MC :(

---------------X-------------

I could see the horror. The horror in my actions.

It played on my face. It played on my clothes.

It stained my honor, and it was all too evident.

Her blood dripped slightly on my cheeks, clotting, making the mark more visible and harder to look at.

Droplets left my face and fell on my scarf. My symbol of honor and nobility, tainted.

It was all too evident.

Honor and nobility, traits that as she pointed out so effortlessly, were lost on me.

I removed my scarf and hung it on its stand in the bathroom as the feel of it burned through my skin.

I held my hands together and gathered water between them, splashing it on my face, the mark slowly disappearing.

I held my head upright, looking at my reflection in the mirror.

How could I fool myself so blatantly? Fool myself into thinking she doesn't matter is idiotic.

I respect her, but I wouldn't show it. I thought that would keep her apart, if only for holding contempt against me. And now that I've succeeded, I wish I had not.

My hands returned to the water, collecting more and throwing it at my face.

I was no man in those grounds. Not to her or to anybody.

All the symbols that I flaunt so lightly were rendered void by my actions. Even the sword that gained me respect had turned on me. Senbonzakura was screaming at me before slashing her skin, in an attempt to control my stubborn reaction.

I had no honor, and my concept of nobility had turned into that of the elders; one in which I am to hold no interest in the matters of the lesser souls.

But I care. I simply couldn't afford to let her know. I lied to her, and to myself.

_You're a coward_. The voice in my head kept repeating.

But it was done. I got what I had asked for. Now she hates me. She won't look for me. She won't show concern. She won't even show contempt as the sight of me is sure to sicken her.

I got what I wanted, but now I know I was wrong, because it's not what I needed. And it is done. No use in wallowing.

However, if this is true, why am I?

---------------X-------------

"Kuchiki-taicho."

I glanced up from the stack of paperwork on my desk to find Renji in the office. I was surprised to see him there but my face was emotionless as usual, regardless of this morning's happenings.

"Abarai-fukutaicho, why aren't you in the human world?" I asked.

"Kuchiki-taicho, I have very important news about the mission, so I thought it was best I come personally and give them to you, instead of sending the usual report."

There is a protocol to missions and Renji had neglected to follow it. I wasn't particularly surprised by this, but over the years my subordinate's judgment had improved greatly, proving I could trust his reasons to act in such manner. That he chose to disregard protocols spoke of the gravity of the situation.

"What happened, Renji?"

Renji began to relate what happened last night in Karakura. He relayed information on the hollows he'd come across and their intentions. I was startled by this recent turn of events, albeit it didn't play on my face.

Renji has grown into more than a capable shinigami, and his opinion has become important to me in times when decisions have to be made. Also, I believe it's important to give him the opportunity to learn from situations like this.

"What do you suggest we do, Abarai-fukutaicho?"

He paused for a moment, searching his brain for the best option possible.

"Given the situation, Kuchiki-taicho, it's necessary that Seireitei sends more shinigami, preferably some with previous experience in the human world. Also, considering the level of the enemies we face, those selected for this task can't be your ordinary shinigami."

"So where would you start, Renji?"

"Taicho, are you leaving this to me?" He asked, surprised.

"No, Renji. You're better versed on the human world than I am so I'm considering your opinion before acting." I replied coldly.

"Well," he scratched his head as he considered his options, "I would talk to Hitsugaya-taicho. He's been in the human world before so he has knowledge of how things work over there. Plus, you might need support on the matter once you present this to Yamamoto-sotaicho."

I stood from the chair and looked out the window, turning my back on Renji. Everything he said made sense. So much so that I felt a hint of pride at the evolution of my fukutaicho as a shinigami. Not that I would express this to him, it would be detrimental to his progress.

The young taicho would be of great help in this matter as Renji pointed out, but something stopped me from making the decision.

How could I show my face in the tenth division after what happened this morning? I can't face her, let alone be in the same room as her.

_Stop being a coward!._

Maybe if I went with Renji she'd refrain from making a scene.

_Or from slapping your other cheek like you deserve._

"Shut up." I slurred through my teeth.

"Taicho?" Renji asked, confused.

I must be going mad. Why? I don't know. Maybe is the sleep deprivation, or —the safest assumption I could venture— this damned season.

Clearly the waters were stirred once again. Or perhaps I failed to see the motions in them. But it had to be this nagging sensation that overcomes me every year.

"Let's go, Renji" I spoke. It's possible that work throws these feelings to the back of my mind, which is where they belong.

"Where are we going, Taicho?"

"The Tenth Division quarters. We must speak to Hitsugaya-taicho"

"Do you need me to go with…"

"Renji, don't question me." I responded before he could finish.

"Sorry, Taicho."

I approached the door and walked out. Renji trailed behind me.

I may have been harsh on him considering he'd found an appropriate solution to this predicament, and he was right, it was not necessary that he accompanied me to the tenth division.

But it is necessary. I can't face her on my own, even when it is not her I'm seeking.

---------------X-------------

"Kuchiki-taicho, Abarai-fukutaicho," the man said, nodding in respect.

Funny word it is. Respect.

"We are here to speak to Hitsugaya-taicho." Renji notified the officer who attends the young man's office.

"I must announce you first."

The man got up from his seat and approached the door.

"Hitsugaya-taicho, Kuchiki-taicho and Abarai-fukutaicho are here to see you"

"They may come in."

The officer slid the door open and allowed us to enter the office. That was the moment I dreaded.

Prior to entering the tenth division's quarters I had planned everything that I would say and do.

I wouldn't turn to her desk to see if she was there. I would ignore her.

If I found myself looking at her desk, I wouldn't stare at her as she would surely neglect to acknowledge me.

And if all else failed, Renji and Hitsugaya-taicho would be in the office, oblivious to what happened this morning. She couldn't try anything rash with them in the room, and if she did she would be reprimanded. No one, even a woman like her, would act so loosely in such scenario.

I entered the room, followed by Renji.

Once we were inside, I realized my plan was indeed necessary, since I stared at her desk, and then I looked around the room. But she wasn't there, rendering my plan useless.

"Kuchiki-taicho, Abarai-fukutaicho, please have a seat" The young man said.

We sat in front of his desk. He sat as well, having stood up to greet us.

"What brings you here?"

"Abarai." I said softly, motioning Renji to begin.

"Hitsugaya-taicho, Kuchiki-taicho and I are here to discuss something very important that is taking place in the human world."

"What's going on, Abarai-fukutaicho?"

"As you know, a few weeks ago I was assigned to Karakura to investigate abnormal hollow activity. Yesterday, while I was patrolling, I came across a small group of hollows. I fought against them and was able to eliminate them. After that, an arrancar confronted me. We fought and I was able to gain information on their intentions on earth."

"Are you sure it was an arrancar?"

This piece of information was particularly surprising to the Tenth division's taicho. I understood the feeling as I was startled upon hearing it the first time. During the war, the arrancar were eliminated after Aizen's defeat. Apparently, this job was incomplete.

"Yes, Hitsugaya-taicho. Not only did he physically look like one, but he was insistent on this fact."

"Did you dispose of him, Fukutaicho?"

"No sir, he escaped before I could finish the job."

"He was alone?"

"Not quite. It appears to me the hollows I encountered were led by him, but once I disposed of them he was alone."

"So what did he say to you?"

"He said that he had escaped Las Noches after Aizen was defeated. He hid in the Menos Forest and regrouped with other arrancar. Since then they have gained control of Gillians and other hollows. Their plan is to consume high-energy souls to further their capacities as arrancar, and Karakura fits into their plans as is very spiritually active."

"Did he imply anything on how they would use these powers?"

"No."

Renji's answer wasn't unexpected to me as I had asked the same questions during our conversation in the office. I noticed Hitsugaya-taicho's concern over the matter, so I decided to step in.

"I don't believe their plans are particularly threatening to Soul Society, but it's best if we control this before they become dangerous to humans."

"If I may ask, Kuchiki-taicho, why did you decide to inform me of this?"

"I plan to speak of this with the Sotaicho, and I would like your support in controlling this matter early before it worsens. You have managed operations in the living world before, so your experience would be of great help."

Hitsugaya remained silent for a moment, considering the implications of all that was occurring. It gave me the opportunity to indulge in curiosity.

Where could she be? If not in her office, she would be training. But she already did that, so to speak.

I wasn't wallowing. I don't do that, so I was not. Or at least I tried to convince myself of that.

"We should speak to the Sotaicho then, Kuchiki-taicho."

"Perhaps you should bring your fukutaicho with you." I suggested, hoping he could shed some light on her whereabouts.

_You care._

I blinked, annoyed at the voice that'd been screaming in my ear since this morning.

"I'm afraid I don't know where she is. I suppose she found out that Abarai had arrived and decided on a break."

A frown slipped out of my mask and made its way to my face. I knew she wasn't in fact sleeping, but if she hadn't come to the office, where could she be?

"It may seem strange to you, Taicho, but Rangiku doesn't leave her bed before ten in the morning the earliest." Renji added.

Ignorant.

"_I would dare suggest she gets up earlier than you do, Renji."_ I thought to myself.

_You're defending her. See? You care._

I must rid myself from this hindrance before it becomes crippling.

I inhaled before resuming.

"Then I suggest we leave for the Sotaicho's office," I spoke.

"I agree," said the young man.

"We'll follow you, Hitsugaya-taicho."

With that we stepped out in the direction of Yamamoto-sotaicho's office.

---------------X-------------

Wheels are in motion people! There's not much I can say without ruining the story for you, so I'll shut up. Plus, I'm pumped full of endorphins after swimming 44 Olympic size pools (that's over 7200ft... in an hour!), so I'm chatty and jittery and... and... I'll shut up now.

A couple announcements I want to make. First, I want to thank one more time everyone who's left reviews. I think I replied to all of you, but if I didn't I apologize.

Second: as you know, I always add a little disclaimer at the beginning of each chapter, and I seem to be running out of wicked things to add to my disclaimer (honestly, Urahara's rap video I pulled out of nowhere, that's why it was so random). This is where you come in. Send me your ideas for the disclaimer if you like, and I might just post them. I'm sure your ideas will be far more funny than mine :D. And who knows, maybe if they're really funny, I might just turn them into a fic :)

Ok, so I've saved the worst for last. Next week is test week, which means I'll be buried deep into school work and I'll have to temporarily abandon my hobbies :(. That includes chapter 11. However, I will do my best to post before the end of next week, but I can't assure you there will be an update. Please hate the message and not the messenger. Please. I hate having to do this as much as you hate it. I'll do my best to make it up to you I promise.

That said, I wish you all a nice week. Please leave your reviews as usual. They make me happy and I need it. Bye kiddies!


	11. Chapter 11

Hello Kiddies. I'm back! *laughs mischievously*

I'm sorry I wasn't able to post last friday as usual, but between my writer's block and my three S's (school, soccer, swimming) I've been really busy. I apologize for the delay.

Once again, I want to thank those who've left reviews, as well as those who have read the story. You continuously brought me ounces and ounces of joy during the last week. Test week really put a cap on my brain. Thank you for your wishes as well.

Ok, so onto chapter 11 *cheers*. This one was really hard for me to write. I don't know why, but I've seen that most people find Byakuya's POV hard to write. However, for me, Rangiku is harder. I guess I'm not that good with the girl talk.

Oh, right! This chapter is written from her persective. **Rangiku's POV** people!

Well enough with the banter. Onto the eleventh chapter.... Is it me, or does that rhyme? :/

**Disclaimer:** All Bleach characters are Kubo-san's property. If they were mine some wicked things would happen.... I've been watching the Pendulum Arc lately, and being reminded of Tousen's stupidity just makes me want to kick his nuts. So that's what I'd do. But I own nothing, so the little Tousen will live to see another day.

Jigokucho stands for hell butterfly in Japanese. Just in case you didn't already know.

---------------X-------------

_Just what I needed, a __jigokucho__. Now my day's complete._

Attention all Taichos and Fukutaichos. An emergency meeting will be held this afternoon at Yamamoto-sotaicho's office. Attendance is mandatory. Talking Points: Hollow invasion in Karakura.

_Now I have to go to the office and inform my Taicho. Ugh! _

_Ok, I just have to finish wrapping these bandages around my arm and I'll go._

---------------X-------------

"Good morning, Taicho!"

I wasn't in a good mood since this morning, but I won't burden my taicho with my problems, so I played dumb.

"Matsumoto, where the hell you've been all morning?"

"Aww, isn't this the cutest? Taicho was worried about me!" I replied, jumping across the room to hug him.

"Lay off me, Matsumoto" he slurred, gasping for air as I held him in my bosom.

"Are we in a bad mood today, Taicho? Is it because of the meeting?"

"So you _did_ find out?" He answered sarcastically, pulling himself away from my hold.

I could feel something different in Toshiro. It was something I hadn't sensed since the end of the war, and it worried me a little. I decided to put my work face on and be serious about things.

"Sorry I'm late, Taicho. I got held up at home," I replied smirking, "and yes, I got the message. Do you know what's going on?"

Well, maybe just a _little_ serious.

"If you would have come earlier you'd know. Now you'll have to wait until the meeting."

He was acting distant, which is saying something considering he always keeps people at arm's length. He didn't do it to me as much, but he was putting some extra effort in today.

"Oh, come on, Taicho! What happened was that I came across Yoruichi and we went to Soi Fong's for tea, but then she morphed into a cat and accidentally scratched my arm. Very strongly I might add." I said, trying to rid him of his stress.

I never expected him to buy into my story but he wouldn't pry, so it was as good excuse as any. And he might just find my 'story' amusing.

"Well if you must know, Kuchiki-taicho was here this morning."

What? That _bastard_ came looking for me? That's some nerve he has!

"Why was he here?" I asked, intrigued, trying my best to conceal my surprise.

So what if he came looking for me, I don't care.

_Then why did you ask?_

Ugh, this is going to bug me.

"Matsumoto, are you listening to me?"

"Oh, sorry, Taicho. You were saying?" I didn't realize I had drifted in my mind.

"He was here with Abarai to discuss the latest information coming from Karakura."

So Renji's back. Good, that ought to get Rukia off my back.

"What did Renji find out?" I asked, snapping back into shinigami mode.

"It seems that the hollow activity he was assigned to follow was prompted by arrancar."

"Arrancar? We kicked their asses in Hueco Mundo, how are they still messing with us?"

"Well, they defected from Aizen's army and hid in the Menos Forest after the war. They've taken control of lesser hollows and most likely Gillian class Menos."

This is serious. We expected some arrancar to still exist but we didn't expect them to make any kind of move so early on.

"So what are we doing about this?"

"That's what the meeting is for, Matsumoto. We spoke to the Sotaicho, and he summoned both Taichos and Fukutaichos, so I'd say some people will be sent to the human world soon."

---------------X-------------

Toshiro was insistent on us being early for the meeting, which is why we left for the Sotaicho's office just a few minutes after I arrived at the office. I believe he did this to keep track of where I was, fearing I might disappear on him and forsake the meeting altogether. I accepted reluctantly, as this could prove uncomfortable considering my situation.

I was certainly in _no_ mood to run into a certain captain who, I'm sure as my name is Matsumoto Rangiku, is dying to give me his 'heartfelt apology'. Bastard.

I don't want his apology, or any of his hypocrite demonstrations of affection. He clearly showed me he doesn't care, and if he doesn't, why should I?

_You can't decide who you care for. Need I give any examples?_

Shut up, will you?

He's a taicho and I dared him to spar. He doesn't have to apologize for the wound as it was me who let my guard down. If he cut me, it's up to me to suck it up and learn from it. The next time —which won't happen because there will be no next time— I won't fall for that move.

Anything that Rukia had implied or I could have perceived about him was nothing but an illusion. He's the same overbearing, arrogant, heartless bastard that he is any other season. Why Rukia would believe any different from her brother, I don't know. Maybe she settles for that illusion.

_She doesn't settle. It's not an illusion._

Whatever, you're annoying.

I braced myself for what I believed would be an awkward moment; Byakuya asking to speak to me in private while I search for an excuse to avoid him, Toshiro watching in surprise and Renji spacing out as usual. Well, part of it would have to be real as the rest is simply to bizarre to believe.

Such was my surprise when we arrived and _no one_ was there. I swear, Toshiro is a little — no, strike that— _very_ paranoid with being punctual.

I decided it was best to be vaguely frustrated at my Taicho's unnecessary insistence in being early than to boil in rage at the thought of Kuchiki Byakuya, which is why I forbade '_that_' idea from making its way to the forefront of my thoughts.

_Keep telling yourself that, maybe someday you'll really believe it._

Do I have to spell it out for you? S-H-U-T UP!!

I sighed in frustration at the realization that I was now being stalked by my thoughts. I shook my head and I could almost see Toshiro stare confusedly at me, as if he didn't know something was bothering me. Something different than waiting for the meeting to start.

This is why I opted for remaining immobile until the meeting begins, not bothering to consider how this would raise a flag in my taicho's mind if my previous reactions had not.

However, I knew he wouldn't ask any questions. It's not in his character to snoop, so I didn't worry.

After a good half hour had passed all the captains and lieutenants had arrived. Well, all but one.

Was he trying to make one of his 'grand entrances' or just make his presence known to me? Bastard.

_Wouldn't _you_ love to know?_

Ok, when we're at the meeting you won't be able to do this, so just say what you're going to say and get it over with.

_You already know all I have to say. I'll stop once you accept it._

Done. Accepted. Geez, if I could flash my tongue at you I'd do it in a heartbeat. I'd do it but it would be acknowledging my madness, and I refuse to do that.

"Are you okay?" Nanao said, tapping me on the shoulder to get my attention.

I was slightly confused by her question but quickly brushed it, opting to act as if nothing happened.

"Hi, Nanao-chan! I didn't know you were here. This waiting would have been a little less boring with you around."

"Really? You seem to be quite occupied with your thoughts. I waved at you but you didn't notice."

Busted. I never believed for a second Nanao would buy into my false normalcy, but it was worth the try.

"Does this by any chance has to do with—"

"If you would be so kind to enter we may begin this meeting," The first division's fukutaicho announced to the room of shinigami in front of him.

Saved by the bell, so to speak. Nanao strode off with Kyoraku trailing behind her, unable to finish her question. Toshiro beckoned me to follow him and I did, walking in his footsteps.

Is he not planning to attend the meeting or he's _just_ that much of a coward? Ugh, who cares?— Don't you dare to say me! Got it?.

Silence. Apparently that irritating voice had vanished from my head.

Once we were in the room, all captains took their respective positions and waited for the sotaicho to commence the meeting. As usual, the lieutenants placed themselves behind their taichos, which is why Nanao was to my left and Nemu to my right.

And, right beside Nanao was a red pineapple who is _that_ bastard's fukutaicho. And where was such bastard? Right in front of him, being his normal self.

How he had entered the room without me noticing his presence, I don't know. What I _do_ know is that he was trying to avoid me, or else he would have been early and I would have spotted him.

However, I'm here on business, so I won't dwell on the reasons why he eludes me. Or at least I'll try, since the Sotaicho is about to speak.

"Thank you all for being here so promptly. As it was said in the message you received, there's a group of arrancar planning to invade Karakura. Before we discuss any course of action, Kuchiki-taicho will brief you in the specifics of the mission and the information acquired by his division."

So _that's_ why I didn't see him, he was already inside. How did I not think of that?

I flinched, as I could sense that voice coming back to haunt me. I inhaled deeply and tried to relax, hoping that would calm it down. It worked, so I pulled myself together and listened to him, determined to not let his voice get to me.

He was talking about something or the other, probably repeating what Toshiro had said to me. I tried to listen but I was distracted. Damn it, why does he have to be so gorgeous? But when he opens his mouth… it just ruins it.

Thinking he would let me in… that idea had to be the stupidest that ever entered my brain. Why do I have to look at him? And why can't I stop?

My eyes were still focused on him, and I noticed that his scarf, the one that costs more than Seireitei itself, was missing. I wondered if that had something to do with what happened this morning. Nah, I don't care.

"Jackass…" I whispered so softly it was nearly inaudible, though someone heard.

Thankfully Toshiro was standing in front of me. He would have certainly called me on my dizziness but he was focused on the meeting. Unfortunately, the other person in the room capable of saying something about this was standing to my left, and she will do something, I just don't know when.

Nanao shot me a look full of disbelief, and I couldn't deny the fact that I agreed with the expression. This is completely unlike me, so all I could do was to hide my emotions from her and smile to the best of my abilities. I know this won't stop her worrying but at least it will delay her reaction.

"Yama-jii, what are we doing about this then?" Kyoraku spoke, breaking the trance between Nanao and me.

"We shall send a contingent of shinigami to patrol Karakura. If any of them comes across any arrancar, their orders are to annihilate them and any hollows that are a part of the group. They shall remain in Karakura until further notice. If this period of time becomes prolonged, the assigned shinigami will return to Soul Society to be relayed by a different contingent. We'll maintain this course of action until we get rid of them all."

"Who should we send then?" Ukitake-taicho replied.

"Many of you have managed operations in the Human world before, but since this was brought to our attention by the sixth and tenth division's taichos, they should attend to this problem to begin with. If their stay becomes too long I shall select others to replace them."

I know the sotaicho hasn't said anything about me, but Toshiro won't leave me here in charge. I just know he won't. So we are leaving for the human world, along with Kuchiki Byakuya. That won't be awkward _at all_.

"I don't believe is necessary that both Hitsugaya-taicho and I depart for the human world at the same time." The bastard replied.

If his face wasn't as emotionless as usual, I would have sworn he agreed with me. Finally the man shows some sense, even when it's just his cowardice talking.

"Would you please state your reasons, Kuchiki-taicho?"

"Leaving two divisions leaderless for an undetermined period of time would be in detriment of the reconstruction efforts. I suggest only one of us leaves first as the leader, and then the other would take over the duties once sufficient time has passed."

So there goes my theory. He didn't say it because of me, or at least he didn't hint it.

"I agree with Kuchiki-taicho, Yamamoto-sotaicho. It's important that we don't overlook what's happening in Seireitei because of this situation, so I'm volunteering to depart first, along with Matsumoto, to lead these efforts."

See? I knew that would happen, so I wasn't surprised. Oh well, I guess a couple of days away from Seireitei could do some good. Plus, I could go shopping.

On the other hand, someone else in the room was surprised. Is either that or someone just kicked Byakuya where it hurts.

"Wouldn't that leave your division helpless, Hitsugaya-Taicho?" Ukitake-taicho pointed.

"The state of affairs in the division is completely normal. The officers have a designated plan for situations like these, so I can assure the division won't suffer in our absence." My Taicho replied.

"Very well then, it's settled. Histugaya-taicho will depart tomorrow morning along with his Fukutaicho for Karakura. Abarai-fukutaicho will leave as well, as he was assigned to this mission in the first place."

Finally this meeting will end. I've got things to do.

"I have a suggestion to make, Yamamoto-Sensei—"

Damn it!

"—Perhaps Kuchiki Rukia should depart as well. She is well acquainted with Kurosaki Ichigo and his friends, and they may be helpful in battle, so involving them would only benefit our plans."

"I accept your suggestion, Ukitake-taicho. Please order Kuchiki Rukia to settle her affairs and depart with Hitsugaya's party tomorrow."

Silence was heard throughout the room, and right then I couldn't help but look at the man, who seemed to be collected as usual but it could only be a mask. If Renji and Rukia leave, he's all alone.

Anyway, that's not my problem.

_Still, you care._

You again?

I let out a soft sigh, but it was not because I worried over him. Really!

"Since all's been settled, this meeting is adjourned." The Sotaicho announced.

All the Taichos started to leave the room, followed by their respective fukutaichos. I turned and walked alongside Toshiro.

When we were at the door I felt a tug in my arm, pulling me away from my Taicho.

"We have to talk, Rangiku. Right now!"

---------------X-------------

The tugging on my arm dragged me across the First Division's halls and out into the streets of Seireitei, despite my resistance. It stopped once we were in the vicinities of the Eighth Division.

She is of a smaller build than me, so it never ceases to amaze me how she can force her will on me when she decides to do so.

"Nanao, what the hell?" I asked, annoyed by her imposition.

"You're not fine, Rangiku. Perhaps you should talk about it?" She replied, raising an eyebrow at me.

"What are you talking about, Nanao?"

"You don't need _me_ to tell you, Rangiku, so don't beat around the bush. What's going on? What happened to your arm?" She said, pointing at the bandages.

"That? It's just a little accident that's all."

"Does that 'accident' have to do with Kuchiki Byakuya?"

I tried my best to hide my surprise at her question, failing miserably. Not having any other options to resort to, I tried avoiding her question.

"What does one have to do with the other, Nanao?"

"You were staring at Kuchiki-Taicho during the entire meeting. And notice I said staring and not looking."

"I wasn't staring, Nanao, he just happened to be in my field of vision. What was I supposed to do? Not look at the Sotaicho?"

"Come on, Rangiku, be honest with yourself. You _were_ staring at the man. If not, why did you curse him out then?"

So she did indeed hear me say that. Nanao was trying to trap me with her reasoning, but I wouldn't budge so easily.

"Nanao, he _is_ a jackass. Everyone knows that."

"Alright. If so, then why stating the obvious?"

"Just felt like it."

"Oh, so it _does_ have something to do with him?" Her brow rose once again.

"From where do you get that?"

Nanao sighed in frustration, unable to back me into a corner with her questions. However, she is not one to give up so easily, so she tried a more direct approach.

"Look, Rangiku, we can dance around the subject all you want, but you know you'll end up telling me about it, so why won't you spare me the trouble and spill already?" She said, adjusting her glasses.

I was annoyed by her insistence, but I knew she didn't mean any harm by asking. So I decided to share what happened. Perhaps venting would help, though I consider that unlikely.

"They are both related. Kuchiki and the bandages."

"You need to be more specific, Rangiku. Admission to my question is not enough."

"Maybe if you let me finish you'd get your specifics." I answered, vexed by her commentary.

"Ok," She repressed a sigh, "talk then."

I paused for a moment before I resumed speaking.

"We sparred this morning. He said something or other and I said something or other, I got pissed and then he got pissed, and then he cut me." I said, downplaying what had actually happened.

"That was it? He just cut your arm?"

"Don't say it like it's a minor thing, Nanao. He cut me!"

"So? It's not the first time you've been injured. Also, based on what you just said I'd say you're not that upset about it."

"Not upset? Are you kidding me? I'm furious!" I shouted.

"And why is that, Rangiku?"

"Need I say it again!? He cut me! Kuchiki Byakuya took his precious sword and just decided to hurt me. Purposely!"

"Oh, hush you," she said, hitting me on the shoulder, "now, are you upset because he cut you or because he hurt you?"

"They're both the same thing, Nanao."

"No, they're not. You don't need me to spell it out for you, Rangiku." She said, appealing to my common sense.

"But he—"

"Really, Rangiku?" Nanao replied, shooting me a look that compelled me to admit the truth.

"Alright, Nanao! Are you happy now!?" I yelled, releasing all my pent-up frustration at the man.

"When was I unhappy?" She answered, pausing for a moment before giggling.

"Stop mocking me, Nanao!"

She chuckled once again "I'm sorry, Rangiku, it's just so easy to do it," She said slyly, "so what are you going to do about it?"

"What _can_ I do, Nanao? It wasn't me who started it. If I try to get closer he'll just push me away again. As far as I'm concerned, his intentions are clear. And I do have some pride, you know?"

"Perhaps you're right, but knowing you I'd say you provoked him, didn't you, Rangiku?" She said, narrowing her eyes at me once again in an attempt to force me to concede the truth.

"What are you implying, Nanao?"

"You wanted him to show you that he's not indifferent towards you."

"And I get that through him hurting me? How?" I asked.

"You're not looking at it properly, Rangiku. He wouldn't let you get away with provoking him, and you wanted him to, to serve you as proof," Nanao laughed at the simplicity of the situation, "gosh, he really got to you, didn't he? It's not like you to be so oblivious to these kinds of things."

I sighed at her truthful observation. "Yes, that seems to be happening lately," I answered, "ever since that idea crawled into my brain and nested there."

"So you've said before, but there's nothing wrong with that, Rangiku. I'd say it's quite a pleasant feeling."

I rolled my eyes at her remark, "Not so much when it involves a guy like him, Nanao."

"Come on, you really think he's okay with this? You think he's not having problems handling it too?"

"Of course he is," I replied, "this is not about him, it's about me. I usually know how to handle these things."

Nanao stood closer to me and patted me on the back, trying to lift my spirits.

"On behalf of us women who don't know what to do about their love lives, welcome to the club."

---------------X-------------

Alright, so I've to go to soccer practice now, so I'll make this short.

Nanao-chan!! Gosh, I love her. As I said before, I've been watching the pendulum arc, and little Nanao just enamored me. I swear, writing Rangiku and Nanao's conversation was the hardest part about writing this chapter. But in the end, I like how it turned out. Nanao said just enough. I wonder if she could actually drag Rangiku through the ground, considering her assets.

Now, onto the bad part. The updates. I won't be able to post chapter 12 this week. I already started writing it, but I have a big test next week and I have to refine my programming skills to make sure I pass, so this week the majority of what I'll write will be on Delphi language. Sorry to keep you hanging, but duty calls. However, I'll post as soon as I can, and after next week there I'll have a couple of weeks without any tests, so I should post more often then.

Once again, I apologize for delaying this chapter and the next one as well, so I ask you kind reader to please don't hate me. If you do I'll tell Byakuya and he'll go Bankai on your behinds.... Nah, just kidding. He will however, be angry if you don't leave a review, so click on the button at the end of the page and leave a comment. Let's make my inbox happy people :D.

Have a nice week my lovelies.


	12. Chapter 12

It's friday now!...Well on the larger part of the world it is. Not so much where I live, although I wish it was, since that would mean that the living nightmare tomorrow will be would be already over. Or just beginning. Gosh, someone should really invent a time machine.... But I digress *blushes*

We'll just pretend it's friday. So let's start again.... Hi everyone! End of the week= weekend (duh!) and a new chapter...Number twelve to be exact.

I'm so very sorry for delaying postage on this chapter, but I've been super busy with school. The good thing is that I'll go back to posting fridays, and hopefully there will be no more delays of any kind. That of course, if school allows it.

We're back to Byakuya's POV people. No more ranting on my part (just the disclaimer as usual)..... Happy reading my lovelies!

**Disclaimer:** All Bleach characters are Kubo-san's property. If they were mine some wicked things would happen.... I'd like it if the Shinigami Women's Association destined some funds into rebuilding their pool at Byakuya's Manor. I don't get why the man complains, really. A bunch of hot women parading through his gardens in itty-bitty bikinis.I bet that sucks, right? Byakuya, you're too faithful man! Get some tail!...I shall make that happen hahaha. But since I own nothing, then poor Byakuya will continue with his celibacy. So boring!

---------------X-------------

It was a monotonous morning in the Kuchiki manor.

I woke up later than usual, tired from the hectic days that preceded this morning.

It was curious to realize the next few days would be the complete opposite of those before this morning, since I suddenly found myself deprived of any kind of company.

Rukia, thanks to Ukitake's suggestion, was assigned to leave for Karakura, which is why no one was at the table when I arrived to have breakfast, and no one will be joining me for lunch either. Only a servant remained in the dining room, ready to pour my tea before carrying on with his chores.

I am rarely in the mood for conversation, but with everything that's happened lately I needed to. However, no one was around, which only added to my frustration.

I gathered my belongings and headed towards the office, ready as I could be to face a day of complete solitude.

Rukia is set to leave for the human world today, along with Renji, Hitsugaya-taicho and his fukutaicho.

I could go and send off my sister, but it could prompt an awkward situation, so I decided against it, as I was sure I would not be able to find an appropriate reaction if I encounter the blond shinigami.

As aware as I am of the fact that I will miss my sister's company dearly, I have to admit she won't be the only one I'll miss.

After walking for a while, I reached my division's quarters. I had resolved to put all my issues aside and throw myself into work, which would be of much use since I would be occupied with not only paperwork, but training as well.

As soon as I entered the office I noticed the frailty of my resolve, as I could only think of everything I would do differently if I were given the chance to correct it.

I must admit though, that even when I realize I was in the wrong, I can't fully understand why, leaving me aware only of what I should not do.

This proved to be a complicated situation, one that I could not find a way to remedy. And her departure leaves me without an opportunity to clarify, which could be detrimental or favorable for my intentions, depending on the perspective from which it is viewed.

Distance could calm her, hence, enabling me to apologize for my actions. Or it could also allow her anger to fester, rendering any efforts insufficient.

I can't help but think it is all a silly misunderstanding, but given a second thought, the scenario becomes daunting. Something about it is far deeper than it seems, and I can't determine what that is.

But I refuse to let things end this way, although I can't understand why this is so important to me.

---------------X-------------

I arrived home at the end of the day, only to find an empty house. Not even the elders swarmed my quarters in an attempt to gain my attention. It was a grounding feeling, that of loneliness.

It's interesting that I consider myself lonely now, since I have been alone for over 50 years.

It was not the image of an empty bedroom that aggravated me, but rather a note, placed on top of my pillow, which compelled me to sigh.

It was from Rukia. It consisted of a few lines, in which she apologized for her reaction the previous morning. I didn't get a chance to see her after the meeting, and I was told by a servant she would be spending the night at the Thirteenth Division, in preparation for her departure.

She must have asked a servant to leave the note in my bedroom, as no one but me would enter, so I would be the only one to see it.

I cared not for the contents of the letter, as it was me who did wrong by my sister. What mattered most was the gesture. That she took the time to say goodbye before leaving, even when I would not deign to put my issues aside to be a good brother to her.

Moments like these are the ones that remind me of how much I've failed her, and how many times I've sworn not to do it again, only to be blinded by my pride once more.

I took the note and placed it inside the nightstand's drawer, next to Hisana's portrait. I remembered that promise I made such a long time ago, and how many times I have broken it by being indifferent towards Rukia.

I prepared myself for sleep, thinking of how the next day will be just as uneventful as today.

---------------X-------------

Twelve days of a routine schedule had passed, and I still had no news on my sister or the status of the mission. Things had gotten so dull that, on the tenth day after my sister's departure, I was actually looking forward to that night's clan meeting.

To my dismay, nothing interesting happened at the meeting, leaving me only with the sleep deprivation that is usual after every session.

I was lodged in my desk since the early morning, working through piles of paperwork. Throughout the day I forced my brain to find diversions only to keep myself from sleep. It was late in the afternoon when my wishes were granted, albeit not in the way I had hoped for, since a jigokucho made its way into my office, carrying a message.

_Attention all Taichos and Fukutaichos. Your presence is required immediately at Yamamoto-sotaicho's office. You will be briefed on the specifics once you arrive._

This recent turn of events was unexpected, although it provided me with an opportunity to leave the office, as well as an event to look forward to, given that these past days have been monotonous. I quickly settled my affairs in the division and rushed towards the Sotaicho's office.

Upon my arrival, I was escorted inside the office by the first division's fukutaicho. Once there, I noticed most taichos and fukutaichos had already arrived as I expected. We waited a few minutes for the rest of the attendants before the Sotaicho commenced the meeting.

"As you all know, Hitsugaya-taicho, along with a group of shinigami, were assigned to patrol Karakura with orders to find and eliminate the arrancar that have been threatening the peace in the city. He's been kind enough to communicate with us from the human world to brief us on the state of the mission."

While the Sotaicho commenced the meeting, I noticed a screen standing at his right. There, I saw the image of the young shinigami, waiting to relate the status of the mission.

I paused for a moment to think about the urgency with which the meeting was called. If he and the other shinigami remained in the human world, there was no need to request an assembly just to pass on the latest details, as a report could have served the same purpose without removing us from our daily tasks.

However, it is useless to consider this at the moment, as it is too late to contest the need for a meeting.

"Today we encountered four arrancar," said the young Taicho, "we confronted them but were only able to dispose of three, as one escaped after our limit was released. Kurosaki Ichigo and the other humans got involved in the battle as well."

How could they allow that last arrancar to escape? If you count the humans and the shinigami that were in the city, the arrancar were clearly at a disadvantage.

"Still, we were unsuccessful in completing the mission. Also, I have evidence to believe the arrancar we encountered were not the only ones to have fled Las Noches after the war, which suggests we should maintain our present course of action."

"Hitsugaya-taicho, perhaps you should elaborate on the reasons why that last arrancar was able to escape. I know I wouldn't have allowed that to happen." Kurotsuchi Mayuri replied.

Given this last response, I couldn't help but think this meeting was turning into a dull event, in the same fashion as the previous days.

"That is not important right now, Kurotsuchi-taicho. Hitsugaya-taicho, please continue." The Sotaicho said.

"As a matter of fact, Yamamoto-sotaicho, I don't mind answering Kurotsuchi-taicho's question. In fact, I think it will alert the rest of you to the seriousness of the matter."

"Then carry on, Hitsugaya-taicho."

"Around two hours past midday we sensed a high spiritual pressure. I, along with my fukutaicho and Abarai-fukutaicho, decided to investigate this. We sent Kuchiki Rukia to alert Kurosaki Ichigo and his friends. Twenty minutes after that, we encountered the arrancar. Kurosaki, Abarai and I confronted them and started a battle. The arrancar were accompanied by hollows, which prompted me to order Matsumoto and Kuchiki Rukia to fend them off to keep them away from us."

I was glad to hear my sister was kept from harm's way, considering I rather have her fight a hollow than an arrancar.

"You mentioned four arrancar, Hitsugaya-taicho, but so far you've only referred to three." Ukitake pointed out.

"While we were battling the aforementioned arrancar, another one approached us. He took us by surprise and attempted to engage Kurosaki in battle, only to be stopped by Kuchiki. When this happened, a hollow took advantage of her position and attacked Rukia, injuring her…"

My sister, injured. I… I must go to her.

"Where is Kuchiki Rukia, Hitsugaya-taicho?" I asked, interrupting the boy during his briefing, urgency present in my tone.

"She is probably in the Soul Society right now, being cared for by the Fourth Division. I sent her along with…"

The young taicho had not finished speaking when I was out the door, heading towards the Fourth Division to meet my sister.

It had been so long since the last time this feeling of utter terror had overcome me. Rukia is everything that is good in my life, since the rest was comprised of unimportant events and unpleasant memories.

I hate to admit I've come to need my sister so much, the past few days being the perfect example of this. Without her, I am an automaton. She's the one thing that maintains in me a sense of humanity, as well as the strongest reminder of the love I have for Hisana. Because of this and much more, I couldn't get to the Fourth Division fast enough to ease my concerns and be by her side.

Once I found myself at the gates, I decided it was best I try to regain the self control I'm known for. I took a deep breath to calm myself and assume a better attitude before meeting my sister.

I walked through the gates of the Fourth Division and approached an officer for information on Rukia's whereabouts.

"Kuchiki-taicho, hold on."

I turned my head slightly to glance at the woman who had addressed me.

"Kotetsu-fukutaicho, I suppose Unohana-taicho sent you on her behalf."

"Kuchiki-taicho, I know this doesn't interest you right now, but the Sotaicho is not pleased by your absence. Unohana-taicho was able to appease him though. She sent me here so you can see your sister."

The gray-haired shinigami was right. I couldn't bring myself to care for my rushed reaction at the Sotaicho's office. However, her comment was not lost on me, as I noted Unohana-taicho's involvement. When the time comes, I shall express my gratitude towards her for the help she provided.

"You shouldn't worry though; she's not in grave condition. She's mildly hurt, but she's conscious and responsive, so she should make a quick recovery," The woman began walking in my direction, passing by me before beckoning me to follow her, "Come with me, Kuchiki-taicho, I'll take you to see Rukia."

We began walking through the corridors, turning a few corners before reaching Rukia's room.

"She's inside the room, Taicho. I'll leave so you can have some privacy."

I opened the door and stepped inside the room, releasing an almost inaudible sigh at the sight of my sister. My face was impassive as always, in an attempt to keep Rukia from worrying about me.

"Nii-sama, what are you doing here? Is the meeting over?" She asked, surprised to see me in the room.

"How do you know about the meeting?" I asked.

"Unohana-taicho mentioned it while she was healing me."

"I was allowed to leave before it ended." I replied, walking over to her bed.

"You should return, Nii-sama, many things happened today and you must have knowledge of them."

"Hitsugaya-taicho will surely send a report with further details soon, so I'm sure I'll find out what is going on. Also, you will tell me exactly what happened in Karakura, Rukia."

I noticed a hint of surprise in Rukia's eyes upon hearing my words. Aside from what I had expected to miss after leaving the meeting, there was something else I had not been told, and I was sure this would not appear on the report. I searched for ways to gain this valuable information from my sister.

"How were you injured, Rukia?"

"Hitsugaya-taicho had commissioned me and Matsumoto-fukutaicho to take care of the swarm of hollows that accompanied the arrancar to Karakura, while he, Renji and Ichigo battled. I followed his orders, but suddenly another arrancar appeared. He meant to attack Ichigo from behind, in order to consume his soul, but I stopped his…"

"You shouldn't have directed your attention towards Kurosaki, Rukia," I replied coldly, frustrated over how all this had come as a consequence of her involvement with the boy, "there was no need for you to provide any help or to worry about him, especially not in the middle of a fight."

"You're wrong, Nii-sama," she answered, defiant, "I would do it again. He is…"

Rukia paused for a moment, unsure on how to finish the sentence.

"…He is my friend, Nii-sama, and that arrancar sent an opportunistic attack his way, and if I hadn't blocked the strike, Ichigo would have died. It was low, what that arrancar did, so I couldn't allow that to happen."

"You had orders, Rukia!" I answered, losing my composure, "Why can't you understand you could have lost your life saving the boy?"

"Nii-sama, I'm sorry I've worried you, but I'm sure you can understand my point. You've saved me many times, and you know why you did it. Your reasons and mine are the same."

Her words weighed heavily on me, in ways they rarely ever did. She denied having any special feelings for Kurosaki first, but her speech proved her wrong.

"He's important to me, and what I did I would do for anyone I deem important if the situation occurred. I know I'd do it for you, even if this aroused your anger. I apologize for causing you concern, Nii-sama, but I'd still do it again."

I sighed, after trying hard to stifle the urge. My worries over Rukia would never end, and even when this is something I've always been aware of, it is also a thought I've kept hidden in the back of my mind, so I won't have to accept it. As hard as it was, I had no other option but to agree with my sister. Rukia's stubbornness had finally compelled me to understand what I had been denying for so long.

She grabbed my hand, searching for contact as she rarely ever did around me. It was only to ease my concerns, and perhaps allow me to regain composure. I took her hand in mine and squeezed it gently as an expression of my gratitude, amongst other things.

"Not to worry you any further, Nii-sama, but I haven't told you all that happened, and I believe you will want to know the rest."

"You don't need to speak right now, Rukia. Perhaps you should rest. I can read it the report."

"Well, you could do that, but I think it's best you hear this from me." she said.

"What else happened, Rukia?"

"When I stopped the arrancar's attack, one of the hollows that surrounded us charged me. Since I was busy blocking the arrancar's strike, I found no way to respond. I couldn't block him, or the arrancar would have wounded me. If Matsumoto-fukutaicho hadn't shunpoed in time that hollow would surely have killed me."

I couldn't believe what I'd just heard. Matsumoto Rangiku had saved my sister, despite all my offenses.

I had so many unanswered questions at the moment, I couldn't decide on which to ask. "She…" I whispered.

"Yes, Nii-sama. Matsumoto Rangiku saved me."

I turned my back on Rukia, to prevent her from noticing the expression on my face. My heart was pounding so hard I felt it would rush out of my chest. I couldn't believe what the woman had done, even when it's obvious the gesture was not intended for me.

I was dumbfounded, unable to find a reaction that didn't release my feelings into the air. What Matsumoto Rangiku did had to be, by far, the least subtle of ways providence could find to show me the error of my ways.

"Was she injured?" I asked, trying my best not to let concern show through my words.

"Yes. She covered me with her body while we escaped from the hollow, and with that, the strike that was directed at me wounded her."

She had suffered yet another wound, and even when I was not at fault for this one, I couldn't help feeling guilty for it, as it was the result of my sister's stubbornness. I felt responsible.

"Is she alive?" I asked. It was then that I noticed the hint of fear with which I inquired.

"Yes, Nii-sama. I believe she's in the Fourth Division as well."

I sighed, relieved after hearing Rukia's answer. I couldn't point to the source of my concern. In fact, I was not able to understand why I suddenly felt the urge to be with her. My reasons were unknown to me.

I turned to meet Rukia's gaze, hiding my worries behind my impassive stare.

I had to leave my sister and find the woman who was now the source of my worries. I quickly and unexpectedly resolved a way to do so without arousing suspicion in Rukia.

"Is there anything else you feel you must tell me, Rukia?"

"No, Nii-sama, that about covers it." She replied.

"Then perhaps you should rest, it's been a long day. I will leave you to your sleep. In the meantime, I'll return to the Sotaicho's office. I will come back and check on you later."

I walked towards the door, trying my best to conceal the urgency with which I left.

"Nii-sama," Rukia called before I opened the door, "I'm sorry for what happened. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

"Is fine, Rukia," I replied, my body still facing the door, "please rest. I'll come back after I speak to the Sotaicho."

With that I left Rukia's temporary quarters in the division and set myself the task of finding Matsumoto Rangiku.

---------------X-------------

Oh my, the rug's been pulled from under Byakuya. And yes, both Rukia and Rangiku are injured. I'm a freaking slayer ^.^ . Well, not really. Is just that it takes something drastic to throw everyone's favorite noble captain into action, and now he's looking for Rangiku, which means they will meet soon. Or not?... You'll know soon enough. Right after I resucitate Hisana. Oops spoiler for next chapter? NOT.

On that note. Next chapter up next friday. I'm getting back to the weekly update rhythm. It's better for me, since I'd say you'd like it better if I posted everyday, but that's not possible right now. I wish I could post everyday, but even when they say 'when there's a will, there's a way' there's not many ways if you look at my daily routine. But enough of that.

Thanks to all of you who have left reviews. They really help motivate a writer, especially through a writer's block or breakdown (kinda going through one right now :/ ). Anyways, if you feel like it, leave a comment and let me know your thoughts. I'm always happy to hear (or read) your opinions. I try to PM all reviewers but there's only so much hours in one day, so if I've forgotten about one of you I'm sooo sorry. I blame school as usual :D

Ok, no more ranting for now. Comments and reviews accepted as always. Just thought I'd mention it once more. Have a nice week everyone.


	13. Chapter 13

_Tear Gas!!_

How sad it is that I'm so used to the thing. Today some sickos threw a tear gas bomb inside my college building. I'm not happy about it, but it was fortunate they did that, since my programming project was incomplete, so now I should have some time to finish? NOT. Busy busy weekend.

But what comes before the weekend? Friday! And with friday, another installment for you to enjoy. I'll stop my rambling before I wind up spoiling things for all of you. Author notes at the end. Though no one reads them I think :/... Perhaps this time you should?

Chapter 13 kiddies. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** All Bleach characters are Kubo-san's property. If they were mine some wicked things would happen.... I'd personally would like to see Gin a hot dog suit. Perhaps selling hot dogs at a baseball game. Then I'd be singing "take me out to the ball game..." But I own nothing, so...

---------------X-------------

I closed the door behind me after walking out of Rukia's room. I was overwhelmed by everything that had happened today, which prompted me to consider how much I wished today was just as uninteresting as the days that came before.

I sat on a bench that stood just a few feet away from Rukia's room, my brain working through the overload of information I'd received, as I tried to calm my nerves.

Apparently it wasn't enough that Rukia fell injured today, but now Matsumoto Rangiku had to be involved as well, and very closely related to everything that happened.

I still felt the urge to locate her and find out if she was well, although I didn't understand why. I considered looking for Kotetsu Isane, as I was sure she would have information on the Tenth Fukutaicho and her condition. However, I chose against it, since they are close friends and I didn't wish for the blond to be informed of my worries.

I stood, deciding it was best I resolve the matter of my urgency before it worsened.

"Kuchiki-taicho." An officer said, saluting me.

I glanced coldly at him before asking, "Officer, where can I be informed on the status of a patient?"

The man looked at me confusedly, pondering the reasons why I would need the information. He remained in his position, staring at me, which urged me to ask again.

"Do you have an answer, Officer?"

"Ehm, perhaps you should ask the third officer?" he answered, hesitant, "You can find him at his desk down the hall."

I started walking in the direction the man pointed, disregarding any pleasantries he may have expected from me.

I made my way down the hall and found myself in front of the third officer's desk. It was located right where the man had said, but no one was there, which led me to believe finding the woman would become an arduous task.

"Kuchiki-taicho." I heard coming from behind, a female voice calling.

I had heard that voice before, and after searching for possible owners in my brain, I couldn't help but feel disappointed, since she was not who I had hoped for.

I turned on my heel to face the woman. "Ise-fukutaicho."

"How is your sister doing, Kuchiki-taicho?" She asked.

I wondered why the Fukutaicho would ask such question, since I had no knowledge of her having a relationship with Rukia. However, there is much in my sister's life that is unknown to me.

"Rukia is doing well. If you wish to see her, you may visit her room."

I decided it was best my search continued somewhere else, since looking for Matsumoto Rangiku in the Fourth Division turned no favorable results. Still, the only place in which I could continue my search was the Tenth Division, considering I don't know where her place of residence is.

"Fukutaicho." I said, nodding, as I turned to exit the building, walking away from the woman.

"Kuchiki-taicho, you seem to be in a hurry. May I ask what is so urgent?" She replied, following my steps.

"I have business to attend to, business that is not of your interest."

"The meeting has ended, Kuchiki-taicho. You won't find any of the Taichos in the First Division, and if you are in a hurry to read the report, you should know Hitsugaya-taicho won't send it until tomorrow morning in order to make it as detailed as possible, Sotaicho's orders."

"Thank you for the information, Ise-fukutaicho, but as you said, I am indeed in a hurry," I replied, "now, if you will excuse me."

I began to walk away from my previous position, thinking of the best way to appease my anxiety. However, I didn't fail to notice the woman continued to trail behind me. I chose to disregard this.

"I must apologize in advance for my intrusion in your affairs, Taicho, but I believe I know what the reason for your urgency is."

"You can keep your theories to yourself, Fukutaicho. I don't need to hear them."

"I understand, Taicho. But if I may venture a guess, I'd say you're in a rush to find Rangiku."

My pace slowed. This time I could not find a way to undermine her comment, as it was such a truthful assumption. I knew that my response would not be convincing, but perhaps it could be.

"Why would I be, Fukutaicho? We are not affiliated in any way. Also, she is in the human world. Looking for her in Seireitei would be fruitless."

"I don't believe you haven't heard already, Taicho. If you had not, you'd still be in your sister's room."

"I don't appreciate your suggestion, Fukutaicho. I must urge you to stop."

"Well, just in case my assumption is wrong, I'll inform you. Rangiku arrived this afternoon along with your sister. She is mildly hurt, but nothing to worry about."

Right at that moment I was grateful to Ise Nanao for her intrusion in my private affairs. What she had said provided me with serenity, as I knew her friend was not endangered. Any other day I would have reacted differently, advising her to stop addressing herself to me. However, she seemed to know I would find the information comforting.

"I know is not my business, Kuchiki-taicho, and for that I'm sorry. However, I know the two of you are somewhat related to each other," She paused before resuming, "and I also know about your fight."

My pace came into an abrupt stop after hearing her words. If my previous denial had not shown her the truth of her observations, this should do the deed. Based on this, I had to make sure she would keep the information to herself.

"Must I assume you will keep the matter private, or should I warn you to do so, Fuktaicho?"

"I have no interest in publicizing the matter, Kuchiki-taicho. I only wish to be of service to you. Perhaps you would walk with me, Taicho?"

"You're her friend, Fukutaicho. You must be on her side. How could you be of service to me?"

"Being on Rangiku's side doesn't mean being against you, Kuchiki-taicho."

"I'm afraid I don't understand what you imply." I said, as I walked by her side like she asked.

"I take it you're sorry for what happened that day, are you?"

I could not understand what had prompted this conversation or my interest in following it. However, it seemed as if I had found an opportunity to air my concerns and find proper reasoning regarding the matter of our impasse.

"What makes you believe I wouldn't be, Fukutaicho?"

"I never believed otherwise. However, I do believe your view on the matter is somewhat skewed." The woman replied.

"How so?"

"You are not the only one at fault for what happened that day."

"That is irrelevant. I can't justify my actions based on that premise."

"I agree, Kuchiki-taicho, but her reaction was just as harsh as yours. Why can you justify hers when she clearly provoked you?"

"It seems I don't have an answer for that question, Fukutaicho."

"Kuchiki-taicho, Rangiku is a stubborn woman. She is accustomed to getting her way all the time. Considering this, I presume you understand she is not upset over you injuring her." The woman said as we turned a corner on the streets of Seireitei.

"I'm not so blind as to believe she would only find the injury offensive, Fukutaicho. I know there is something else that weighs more heavily on her than the wound, but I have no way to figure out what that is."

"It is really not that complicated, Kuchiki-taicho. I'm sure that if you give it some thought you can sort it out. And I promise you, unless you are usually oblivious to signs, it shouldn't take you that much time. I could even say you've stumbled across the answer before, only that you failed to recognize it as the solution to your predicament."

I continued walking alongside Ise Nanao through Seireitei, in a direction that was unknown to me. The black-haired Fukutaicho abandoned speaking in favor of allowing me some time to think.

I considered everything she said. How all was closely related not only to what happened the day of the fight, but the days before that.

I remembered the lunch we shared, and how the blond-haired shinigami had imposed her will onto my sister and me. She had done it without leaving any evidence of her concoctions, but knowing I could, and most surely would, solve the puzzle.

She planned everything. She showed care. And perhaps, that's what she expected from me.

Having understood the root of the problem, I could only wonder why the Eighth Fukutaicho would be interested in helping me.

"Why are you telling me this now?"

"Well, I was hoping the two of you would work things out on your own, but then Rangiku had to leave for the human world, and now your sister and her are both injured. I think you will agree with me in regarding this as an excellent opportunity for the both of you to settle your issues, instead of waiting for a more peaceful occasion."

"What do you suggest I do, Fukutaicho?"

I could not believe I had asked such a question. It was never in my nature to be unaware of what happened in my life, especially in its most private aspects. However, I couldn't decide on what to do. Even when my anxiety over her health had been appeased, I still felt the need to see Matsumoto Rangiku.

I found difficult to accept the fact that I was exchanging points of view with who appears to be Matsumoto Rangiku's best friend. But, as the woman had said before, being on her friend's side doesn't mean we are on opposite sides. And this was the most important point she could make throughout the conversation, as it almost seemed to be a message from the blond herself.

"Perhaps you should talk to her."

"How could I, Fukutaicho? She will surely overreact."

"I don't believe she will, Taicho."

"How so?"

"Did you even remember her provoking you before I mentioned it today?"

I tried to answer the question, but silence came over me, which could only be read as me conceding to the fact.

"I thought so," she replied, "Well, just like you don't consider that important, I'm sure she is not offended anymore. As for that day, I believe she just needed to lash out at you for a bit. And if I know her like I do, she most likely regrets half of what she said."

Suddenly, she stopped walking, compelling me to stop as well. Throughout our conversation I paid no attention to the course we had taken. I found it was best I had not, since I might have excused myself to avoid facing Matsumoto Rangiku.

The black-haired Fukutaicho had taken me to the blonde's residence, which was located inside the tenth division. I was surprised by Ise Nanao's assumption that, regardless of what I could say during the conversation, she would be able to find a way to convince me to talk to her friend.

By the time I noticed this, the Fukutaicho had turned her back on me, walking away from my position in front of the blonde's house.

---------------X-------------

He's at the door! He's at the door! Byakuya's at the door! *Fangirl screams* haha...

I don't have much to say because anything I mention could spoil things for you. Perhaps all I have to say is that Byakuya's a little conflicted. He's gone on about how he needs to see her, but now that he's there, in front of her door, it's a different story. Can't wait for you to read chapter 14, it's going to be awesome!

I've two special shout-outs to make: first, to rkfollower. I would've loved to see the expression in your face after reading the chapter. See? I told you it was easy to see it if you thought symmetry :). Secondly, to my secret weapon. This story wouldn't be the same without you. I hope you're not that much of a secret weapon that even _you_ don't know who you are. Thanks so much for your help ^.^

Also, a quick shout-out to all of you who've left reviews and those who are keeping up with the updates. Thank you so very much. It's always nice to hear your opinions. I hope you continue to like the story.

Ok, the story is nearing 50 comments and I'm thinking of giving away some prizes, in the shapes of fics of course. So, the third and fourth reviewers get a drabble, on which ever Bleach character/pairing you choose. I don't mind writing slash, but I draw my line there. No pedophilia or incest please! From there on, I'm cool. If we reach 50 comments this week, then the lucky number 50 will also get a drabble. I'll contact the winners through PM, and the drabbles will be posted the same day as the update (friday). I'm not sure if I'll keep this up until the end of the story. I'd like to, but let's see how the experiment works this week. Also, I want to try and write other characters, and drabbles are a nice way to experiment, so it's a win-win situation :)

Knowing this, leave your comments people. I love reading what you have to say!.... Have a great week! I most likely won't, but I hope you do.


	14. Chapter 14

Hi everyone! Hope you've had a good week so far.

I'm going to rush through this Author's note so you can get to the good stuff. First, our winners for last weeks contest. The first winner, Gloaming Grove, requested a RenjiXHisagi drabble which is posted under the title **"Doubts"**. It can be found at my profile page if you wish to read it. It's my first attempt at yaoi, so I hope I did them justice.

The second winner, Achalys, didn't get back to me. Anyways, if you still want the drabble, let me know which character/pairing you would like me to write about :D

Ok, onto the chapter. Just a quick disclaimer and Byakuya's at the door!!!

Please enjoy it, we've waited long enough!

**Disclaimer:** All Bleach characters are Kubo-san's property. I own nothing.

---------------X-------------

I stood before the door, pondering my next move.

"_Ise-Fukutaicho, hold on."_

"_Yes, Kuchiki-Taicho?"_

"_What am I supposed to say?"_

"_I'm sure you will find the right words, Taicho."_

Right then I realized it was best I manned up and faced her before my courage abandoned me.

I knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" She called from the other side.

"I must talk to you, Matsumoto Rangiku." I replied, trying my best to keep my voice steady.

"What the…" She murmured from the other side. It seemed as if she was surprised by my visit, though I hoped it would not upset her, since I felt it necessary that we talk.

"Who is it?" She asked again.

Her question allowed me to conclude that she did indeed know it was me who was calling.

"I know you don't wish to see me, but we must talk."

The door slid open, revealing the woman who stood on the other side.

"What are you doing here, Kuchiki-taicho?" She asked, sharply.

If there's one thing that has always bothered me it is repeating myself. However, this was not the time to care for this.

"We need to talk, Matsumoto Rangiku." I reiterated, as calmly as I could so I wouldn't startle her further, having noticed the surprise in her eyes after addressing her.

"What do you need to speak of?" She said, blocking the door with her right arm, allowing me to notice the bandages that covered her wounds.

She winced. The arrancar's attack had injured most of her right arm. However, I was surprised to see the injury was not as extensive as I expected. Considering she had been attacked by an arrancar, her wounds could be graver, so I was glad to see she was alright.

I tried appealing to her common sense. "It's private. I'd hate to do this in the hallway. Please, may I come in?" I asked, hoping the question was proper enough to compel her to invite me into her home.

"Sure, Taicho. You may come in," She removed her arm from the door, beckoning me to enter, though it seemed as if my visit was not a thrill.

"I would offer you some tea, but I ran out. I don't believe you'll take sake, would you, Kuchiki-taicho?" she said, turning her back on me as soon as I entered.

"Byakuya, Fukutaicho. You don't have to address me by my title," I contested, "and sake would be fine."

"Excuse me?" She asked, turning her head to look at me, utterly surprised. "You drink sake?"

"Why is that strange?"

"Well… No reason, I guess," she answered, not entirely convinced by the answer, "you really want sake?"

"It's been a long day."

"I suppose that is code for 'I better have some alcohol in my system before I apologize', am I right?"

"Not at all. I don't need to be invested with that kind of courage before apologizing," I replied, brushing aside her sarcastic comment, "and even when I must admit sake is not my favorite beverage, you should know I'm not here to apologize to you, so your suggestion is unfounded."

"Don't tell me you think it's _me_ who should apologize."

"The situation requires no apologies. You and I both had reasons for reacting as we did. Perhaps is best to discuss those reasons rather than apologize for them. Doing that would be…"

"Belittling the situation." She said, not allowing me to finish.

"Yes."

"I agree," she replied, "but still, why the sake?"

"Like I said, it's been a long day."

"Have a seat," she said, pointing to the table, "I suppose you're right. With your sister almost dying, you must be overwhelmed."

"And you almost died as well." I replied.

I didn't know if my words would go unnoticed or not, but I still had to try. Perhaps this would make her drop her guard.

"So you found out?" She asked, turning away to look for the sake.

"Rukia told me."

"Oh, I get it. You're not here to apologize, you're here to say thank you." She stated scathingly.

"If I must be honest, what happened today only provided me with an excuse to come see you, not the idea."

"Hmm." She murmured. "Here you go."

"Thank you." I replied, taking the offered beverage from her hands. She sat at the table next to me, pouring a cup of sake for her.

"Well, in keeping with the honesty, I kind of thought you would try to find me." She announced.

"Why is that?" I asked, surprised by the comment.

"What happened today is too good of an excuse to meet me, don't you think?" she noted.

She then smirked, amused by her own comment, "Oh right, silly me! You already said that."

I found her commentary amusing as well, but I was too busy thinking of what to say next, so my expression didn't change.

"Excuse or not, I do want to thank you, albeit that's not the sole reason for my being here," I stated, "After all, you saved my sister from death, I can't overlook that."

She sat silently for a moment, pouring sake on both cups.

"You don't have to thank me. I was just doing what's right." She answered modestly.

"Perhaps you are right, but what you did is not as simple as you make it out to be."

"How so?"

"You've protected the person that I care for the most," I said, noticing the surprise on her face, "Rukia is all I have, my pride and only joy…"

I was surprised by my sudden confession, but unable to withhold it. I leaned closer to where she sat, my eyes fixed on hers.

"…To save Rukia is to save my life," I said, gently grabbing her hand and pressing it onto my lips, "so I'm forever in your debt, Matsumoto Rangiku."

I released her hand, turning my attention to her gaze. I could tell she was astonished, which was interesting to admire. In the small amount of time I'd been in contact with the woman she had never struck me as being shy, rather the complete opposite. Despite this, it seemed as if my action had rendered her speechless, which led me to believe I had, in some way, offended her.

"Have I done something to offend you?"

She was baffled, stunned by all that happened. I could, however, understand the feeling, as I was trying my best to hide my anxiety.

"Not at all, Taicho."

"Byakuya please. I'd be honored if you did." I modestly stated.

"That's very kind of you, but what I did for Rukia I would do for anyone that required such from me. You don't owe me anything."

"That you'd be willing to do that for anyone makes you a far better shinigami than I could ever hope to be. I admire your response more than I would lead you to believe, considering I'm not one who would act in such a laudable manner."

"Well, if this is true, Byakuya-sama, then pay your debt to me by acting properly the next time the situation asks such from you." She retorted.

We stared silently at each other for a moment, both unable to utter any words.

My attention was diverted towards her arm. That arm that selflessly received a blow meant for my sister, thus preventing her passing. The same arm that a few days ago I had stubbornly cut into.

I grabbed her hand once more, gently placing it on top of my shoulder, trying my best to keep her from pain.

"Fukutaicho, I hope you will consider this a start. Please keep your hand on my shoulder."

A soft glow emanated from my hands, concentrating my reiatsu on healing the arm that saved my sister from an imminent death, and me, from a lifetime of further regret.

"Kuchiki-taicho, there's no need…"

"Please allow me, is the least I can do. Keep your hand in its place." I said, as the light continued to leave my hands.

I felt her hand grab my shoulder, squeezing harder as the seconds passed, strength returning to the extremity.

"Taicho, the Fourth Division…"

"Is busy attending other affairs. There's no reason to disturb them when I can easily heal your arm."

My eyes remained focused on the healing, but this didn't prevent me from noticing the smile that played upon her face.

"You're just as stubborn as your sister, aren't you?" She said teasingly.

I took her hand and gently placed it on the table, having healed her arm entirely.

"It is a rather unpleasant trait my family carries. Apparently, it has rubbed off on Rukia. I apologize."

"Huh," she uttered, raising one eyebrow, "well, I guess I can forgive you this time, Taicho."

Her choice of title disillusioned me. I had stated my wish for her to treat me less formally, but it seemed to me as if my recent gesture was not enough to make her grant my wish. Perhaps a more direct approach could help.

"I'm afraid this conversation won't lead us anywhere if you refuse to use my name, Fukutaicho."

"Well, _I'm sorry_, Byakuya," she said somewhat sarcastically, "but pray tell, if I'm supposed to use your name, why can't you use mine?"

"You have not allowed me to. I'd hate to offend you." I replied.

"That's a stupid excuse and you know it, Byakuya."

"I won't apologize for my manners, Fukutaicho."

"Oh, stop it!" She answered, annoyed, "Use my name, Byakuya. I won't twist your arm to get you to do it."

"Of course you won't, Rangiku. And I wouldn't want you to."

"See? Isn't that easier than always using 'Fukutaicho'?" She asked, her face a mixture of relief and exasperation.

"Perhaps."

She smirked once more. It seemed as if my comment had amused her, so I sat there, watching her mock my reply, although I knew she really wasn't. For a moment I thought I could sit there for days on end and not feel tired or distressed, comforted by her presence. My brain, however, pulled me from the trance.

"Well, I should leave so you can rest, Rangiku." I said, leaving the table and walking towards the door.

"Hold on, Byakuya." She answered, taking my hand in hers, forcing me to stop.

I turned to glance at her once more, noticing the look in her eyes. It was that look, the one that went missing longer than I ever wanted it to be. And as usual, I was lost.

Her hand released mine, her body slowly approaching me. She stopped once we stood before one another, our eyes meeting one more time. She opened her arms and leaned against me.

Her arms embraced me, and for the smallest of moments I thought it was only another trick, just like the ones she had previously pulled on me. Yet, as I felt her warmth surround me, I realized I was wrong.

She was just like me, a broken person in need of company. I could find hundreds of reasons to prove my theory, but the dead giveaway was her demeanor. She didn't expect me to consent to her solemn request, she only hoped I would, as she laid her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her; my response to her petition. That firm embrace was something we both needed.

My hand, however, betrayed me, travelling to her cheek. I was lost, with no control over my actions. Nonetheless, I cared not for this, as I could only bring myself to be in the moment.

Her voice broke the silence in the room; her breath warm on my shoulder.

"Thanks for healing my arm."

"Thank you for saving…" I stopped, my mouth incapable of speaking the truth, "… For saving my sister."

It was a brief moment. So brief I almost didn't notice how she didn't need me to say it was me she saved. It was interesting to realize that such a moment could be this overwhelming.

As I held her in my arms, I started to realized what would happen if I stayed, and the longer it takes me to take my leave of her, the harder it will become.

---------------X-------------

Their holding each other!!! He's not at the door anymore, now he's holding her! And Byakuya drank sake, with Rangiku! Oh, what would Seireitei be without sake! My inner fangirl is so high on soon-to-be-canon crack!! I wouldn't know what else to say after this chapter. Perhaps 'To Be Continued" would fit?

Byakuya is having some sort of uncharacteristic week, with him drinking sake over here and cursing on the manga. Only he can do those things while being sexy in the process.

Ok, now onto contest matters. This week I'm offering to write a drabble for the fourth reviewer as well as whoever hits the 50 reviews mark. If either Gloaming Grove or Achalys win, then I shall be mean and give the prize to whoever reviews after them. If they review after each other, then I'm screwed XD. Nah, the prize will go to whoever reviewed before and after them. Remember, the offer is for a drabble on which ever pairing or character the winner chooses. I'm cool with slash but no pedophilia or incest please. Anonymous reviews don't count. I'll only consider those who are members. That's as simple as I can't PM an anonymous reviewer, so sorry to those who do.

Now comes the moment in my A/N in which I blatantly ask for reviews. Please review. I gets happy when I see the "you've got mail" icon flash. Let me know what you though of the chapter.

Have a nice week everyone. See you next friday. And remember, Rangiku is hugging Byakuya! Woot!


	15. Chapter 15

Hi, Kiddies! It's friday, so new chapter *cheers*

Ok, so before we get to the good stuff, just a quick message about our contest. Last weeks winners were MaMa HedgeHog who requested an IchiRuki and rkfolower who asked for a HitsuMatsu, and there's also our first week's winner, Achalys, who requested a Hitsugaya drabble. Ok, so now comes the part where I humbly beg for forgiveness hehe... I've been really busy this week, so I haven't gotten the time to start your drabbles. I haven't forgotten about them though, so I'll get to it this weekend and let you all know. I apologize for the tardiness.

Now, the good stuff. Remember Byakuya was at the door first, and then he was holding Rangiku. What shall Byakuya be doing this week? Read and find out.

Enjoy, kiddies!

**Disclaimer:** All Bleach characters are Kubo-san's property. If they were mine some wicked things would happen, but I own nothing.

---------------X-------------

My conversation with Rangiku had derailed from its original purpose, but what intimidated me the most was that I couldn't bring myself to care for this.

"I should go now." I stated in an attempt to escape the situation, even as my hand was entertained by her hair.

"Must you?"

"Yes." I replied, one last attempt to keep composure. "That is, of course, unless you can provide a reason."

"Do you really need one, Byakuya?" She answered, her head leaving my shoulders to look up at me.

"Not really, but…"

I knew it. She knew it. We read it in each other's eyes. There was no escaping the situation, and I was sure neither of us wanted to.

She, however, was so kind as to provide me with a reason, knowing this was only to appease any worries that might arise after this ended.

"Damn the consequences, Byakuya."

The hand that gently played with her hair travelled to her cheek. Before I could stifle the urge, my lips had pressed onto hers, softly kissing her.

Her arms came up to my neck, pulling me closer to her. Our lips continued their dance, softly brushing one another.

My head was devoid of thought or reason, completely immersed in the moment. I held her slender waist and pulled her closer to me; the warmth of her body heating every inch of my being.

My lips retreated from their position, travelling to her neck, pressing soft kisses from top to bottom, and then working their way along her jaw line.

"So, are you leaving, Byakuya?" She whispered, her voice deep and flirtatious.

My hands played with her hair as my lips returned to her neck, slowly coming up to her ear to whisper.

"The night is young, Rangiku. If the consequences are damned, I see no reason to leave now." I said, my lips pressing onto hers once more.

She grabbed my hands, which were at the time busy tracing the contours of her body, pulling them away from their task. She took a step back, breaking away from my hold.

She looked up at me, a quirked eyebrow complementing her teasing expression. She pulled me by my hands and started leading me through her residence, stopping in front of a door.

She turned to look at me, letting out a short sigh; the both of us were short of breath.

"Last chance for regrets, Byakuya. What do you say?" She said, her hand tender on my cheek.

I noticed a handle on the door that stood behind her, and, freeing one hand away from her hold, I grabbed it to open the door, my answer to her question subtle but clear.

---------------X-------------

Our bodies left no room for air, as we lay on her bed, skin touching skin.

My lips went wild, travelling over the inches of her skin, her breath slowly decelerating after coming down from the high. Our hands run through strands of hair.

I continued to entertain myself with her neck, softly kissing it and inhaling the scent that emanated from the pores. I could feel her shift at the feel of my breath close to her ear.

I was glued to her, and even when our bodies asked for rest, I couldn't help but deny the petition, as involved as I was in the moment, feeling her heart pound almost uncontrollably, although it was slowly settling down.

"Who knew you were so loving, Taicho."

Even as her voice wreaked havoc on my senses, my brain couldn't avoid hearing what she said. I was briefly disillusioned by her choice of title, although soon I understood it was all a game to her, so I followed suit.

"You hurt my feelings, Rangiku." I whispered, so softly I could almost feel the shiver travel up and down her spine.

"I'm sorry, Byakuya. Perhaps you could forgive me?" She answered, her tone rich and husky.

Her lips went searching for mine. Once they met, I felt once more the sweet taste of her lips; her kiss nothing but the sweet gesture of her repentance after the small transgression.

"Perhaps I can forgive you this one time."

Her lips slowly morphed into a smile, although I was quick to stop her response, kissing her once more.

She pulled away, shifting in the bed to lie on her back. My body followed hers, leaning over her as my arms kept my weight off. Her hands played with me, one mussing my hair between her fingers while the other caressed my cheek, wiping the sweat away from it.

She smiled at me, somewhat surprised by my search for contact.

"It seems you have worn me out," she announced, her breath tired from the frenzy, "would you mind terribly giving me a break, Byakuya?" She asked teasingly.

My face remained calm and unexpressive. Regardless of this, I was sure she noticed the disappointment in my eyes after her request.

"I apologize, Rangiku. I suppose we could both use a break now." I said, leaning over her to kiss her lips once more before flopping on her side.

We tried to slow our breathing. She looked up at the ceiling, slowly closing her eyes to calm herself. My eyes wondered, gazing at her body, although they were not accurately focused on her form, as the fog that covered them previously slowly faded.

I could feel her breathing settle down from my position, standing upright on my elbow as I looked at her. She sighed, releasing the exhaustion from her body. Her hand wondered over to my chin, softly moving it so my eyes could meet hers.

"I'm thirsty, Byakuya. I'm getting some water, do you want some?"

"Water? Have I exhausted you to the degree you're no longer hydrated?" I inquired, somewhat witty.

"Yeah, right," she said, brushing my comment, "So? Do you want some or are you really not thirsty at all?" She asked, leaving the bed to search for the desired beverage, making a stop at my lips before she left.

"Some water would be nice, although I thought you would offer sake once again." I replied, contemplating her body as she walked towards the kitchen.

"What?" She asked, surprised by the comment, "Do _you_ want sake, Byakuya? Or is it that you thought I would try to get you drunk."

"I'll take the water, though I wouldn't mind the sake."

"Now _you_ are hurting my feelings, Byakuya. All this talk of sake just to turn me down in the end? That's cruel." She stated, returning to the bed and handing me a glass of water.

"So what's with you and sake, Byakuya?"

"I'm in the mood for it." I answered, sipping from the glass.

"Mood? How come? Is it that being with a woman turns you to sake? Did you and your wife…"

I shyly turned away from her at the mention of Hisana. I wasn't ready to speak of her to Rangiku, and probably wouldn't be for a while, but I didn't want to worry her. She, however, picked up on this, swiftly changing the subject after noting my response.

"Oh, I get it. The Shinigami Academy, right? I mean, there's no way you can drink sake and not be affected by it without having some experience."

I decided to take her lead and follow the conversation, hoping it would take away the bittersweet taste of my wife's memory.

"You are right. There's no escaping sake when you're in The Academy, even if you try your hardest. I can't believe you're surprised by this, seeing as it was Gin who constantly instigated people into drinking."

My reply struck a chord on her, as she was now turning away from me, hoping I didn't notice. I was saddened by her reaction, thinking I should apologize since it seemed my comment was somewhat vengeful.

"I'm sorry, Rangiku, I…"

She gracefully leaned towards me, softly kissing me before pulling away, her thumb playing with my lips.

"You have your ghosts and I have mine. Let's just leave it at that." She whispered.

She moved from the bed, taking the glass from my hand and placing it on top of a table. I, once again, indulged in observation, noticing the form of her naked body as she walked away.

"You've been watching me, Byakuya."

"Yes, I have." I replied, fully aware she was not referring to my recent contemplation.

"What do you want, Byakuya? Why did you come to see me? Was it because of Rukia? Your late wife?" She asked, confusedly.

I once again sighed at the mention of Hisana, although this time the feeling was not as intense as before, considering Rangiku had a calming effect over my troubled mind.

"How do you know about my wife?" I inquired.

"Rukia mentioned her some time ago. You don't…"

"She's not why I'm here. Not her, not Rukia."

"But you still don't know what you want."

"Do you?" I asked from my position in her bed.

"This is not about me, Byakuya." She replied, turning to look at me.

"I beg to differ, Rangiku. This is as much about you as it is about me."

"You're avoiding the question." She said, swerving to avoid my gaze.

I was slightly frustrated by her behavior, as she was in denial of the situation. However, I took the opportunity to clarify to the best of my abilities.

"It is _not_ what you think. I would not debase myself in such way," I announced, noticing the attempt she made to stifle the gasp my comment provoked.

"Rangiku, it was not my intention to…"

"Sleep with me? Of course not. You just wanted to say 'thank you'" She replied sarcastically.

She paced somewhat frantically, vexed by my response. I sat up on the bed, hoping that the new position would aid my thoughts.

"I don't know if this matters to you anymore," I said, trying to calm her down, "but I care."

She quickly turned to meet my stare. "You care?"

"Yes."

She sighed, although this time I could not understand the meaning behind it. She walked towards me, sitting next to me on the edge of her bed.

Her hand ran up my face and pulled some hair behind my ear, getting a clear view of my stoic expression.

"Rangiku, I know this…"

She leaned in to kiss me, a small quirk playing on her lips.

"I don't know either," she stated as she pulled away from me, "but I think that's enough talking for now, Byakuya. I mean, it _was_ _you_ who said the night was young, am I correct?" She said flirtatiously.

"Yes, I did. However, I can't stay for long."

Rangiku pouted, dismay showing in her face.

"Where do you need to be at this hour, Byakuya? It's not like you're needed in the division at the moment."

"I promised Rukia I would return."

A slight frown played upon her face, "I see. How is she?" She asked, slightly concerned.

"She's recovering. You should visit her, I'm sure she would love to talk to you."

"So, you're leaving?" She asked. Her hand played with mine, although I could feel the disappointment in her tone.

I had no certainty as to how she would react, but still I decided to dare and lean in to kiss her.

"I will," I answered, briefly parting from her lips, "but not yet."

---------------X-------------

"Shush, Rangiku! _He's_ going to hear us!"

"So what? After all, doesn't _he_ look cute in _that_ position?"

"Since when do you think my brother's cute?"

"Come on, Rukia. You should know my words are not to be taken seriously."

I yawned, shifting in my seat in search for comfort.

"See? I told you he'd wake up."

The rich sound of laughter woke me from my sleep, sunlight slowly hitting my eyes.

I heard whispers in the room, but having just awakened from my accidental sleep, I couldn't point to the source.

"Good morning, Nii-sama."

I yawned, not yet alert of my surroundings. "Good morning, Rukia." I answered, my eyes still shut.

"Good morning, Kuchiki-taicho."

The sound of her voice woke my senses, now fully aware after stumbling into the sudden surprise.

All I could manage to do was stare. Stare in awe at her presence in my sister's room.

"I'm sorry we woke you, Nii-sama. Rangiku came by to visit and I didn't want to turn her away, but I didn't want to wake you either, so we tried to keep quiet. I'm sorry we were unsuccessful."

"It's okay, Rukia." I answered. "Good morning, Matsumoto-fukutaicho."

I could feel a hint of disappointment coming from her, as I now addressed her by her title. However, I hoped she understood the reasons behind the choice.

The three of us remained quiet for a moment; an awkward silence ensued.

"So, how did things go at the Sotaicho's last night, Nii-sama?"

Somehow, I was able to keep my composure, seeing as the reason for last night's urgency was sitting next to Rukia, quietly mocking me. If the question hadn't disturbed me to such degree, I could have laughed as well.

I spared a moment to consider my answer, noting that Rangiku might be offended by it.

"The meeting was over before it really started. The Taichos got distracted and the Sotaicho was unable to keep them in subject, so he adjourned the session."

"Do you know when the next meeting will be, Kuchiki-taicho?"

Rangiku was teasing me, perhaps in an attempt to keep herself from bursting into laughter. Regardless of this, I realized her intentions went further than the simple joke.

"I'm not sure, Fukutaicho," I answered, following her game, "I believe they might meet before the day ends to discuss the contents of Hitsugaya-taicho's report, but that's not official."

My eyes had drifted away from Rangiku, for the sole purpose of avoiding my sister's suspicions. However, I noticed the look in Rangiku's eyes after hearing my comment.

"Well then, I should go to the office now. The paperwork won't fill itself out." She said, rising from her position in Rukia's bed, "It was nice to see you Rukia. Get some rest. After all, the minute you leave fourth it'll be back to business."

With that she left the room, disregarding the proper farewell. I, however, tried to overlook this.

"You must be tired, Nii-sama. At what hour did you arrive here?" Rukia inquired.

"I don't remember, Rukia. However, I didn't take long." I replied, blatantly lying since I only had about an hour of sleep.

I sat quietly for a moment, thinking of what I should do during the day. I deemed important to spare some time to think, since I've had no chance to do so, and considering everything that happened yesterday, the time was necessary.

However, this was not the moment to become absorbed in thought, as I had many obligations pending.

"I must go now, Rukia. Today will be a long day, so I better start working."

"Maybe you should go home and rest, you've been here all night. You're clearly tired." Rukia suggested.

"I can't. I have a division to care for. Also, tonight there's a clan meeting."

"Will you still attend the meeting, Nii-sama?" Rukia asked, slightly confused, "With everything that's happened lately, I'm sure they would accept your reasons for being absent."

"Rukia, if I don't preside the meeting, who will? You know as well as I do that there's a delicate balance in dealing with the clan. I don't want to create conflict."

Rukia has always found strange the way in which I bend my will for the clan, absently allowing them to make decisions about different subjects on my behalf. Sometimes, decisions concerning my personal life, which upsets her. However, she has become used to this, but every now and then she tries to stop me.

"But, Nii-sama, you can…"

"We won't discuss this further, Rukia. Have you eaten already? If you haven't I'll alert the nurses." I stated sharply, quickly changing the subject.

I could see the disappointment hit Rukia's eyes after my response, realizing I had, once again, allowed the clan to keep control over my life.

"I already ate," she replied bitterly, "so you can go and handle your duties."

Any other day, I wouldn't have allowed Rukia to act so haughty towards me, but there was a part of me that agreed with her reaction, as I suddenly realized she was only looking out for my well being. This has become typical in her since the time Aizen betrayed the Soul Society, but she rarely pressed so hard.

I couldn't help but think I had become a burden for my sister, considering that, whether I ask for it or not, she always worries about me.

Our relationship has derailed from its original context over time. It is me who is supposed to worry about Rukia's well being, not the opposite. _That_ was the duty Hisana left for me before she died, and I couldn't avoid thinking I have failed her.

I needed to see her. Feel her presence even when it is such a faint energy the one I feel when I visit.

"I'll come meet you for lunch, Rukia. Please rest." I said, turning to face the door.

"I'll be expecting you, Nii-sama. Have a nice morning."

I could read the message behind my sister's words. She was hoping I could find some comfort, once again, worrying about me. I opted for silence, as a response would show my sister I was not in the finest of states.

I walked out of Rukia's room, searching for the nearest exit, as I still felt the urge to visit my wife's shrine.

It was while looking around that I noticed someone had been waiting for me to leave my sister's quarters.

"Hello, Byakuya." She announced from her position, slouched against the wall.

"You forgot to say goodbye."

"Well, that is because I knew I would see you soon." She answered teasingly, "I'm sorry if that hurt your feelings, Byakuya."

"Rangiku," I called, pausing briefly to ponder my response, "What are you doing here?"

"That's simple. You owe me a conversation." She replied. I noticed she was serious this time, as her tone was calm but firm.

"I owe you many things, Rangiku. A conversation is one of them. Unfortunately, we can't talk now. I hope you can forgive me." I stated, trying my best to be convincing.

I turned away from her, resuming my search. I hoped my answer would be enough for her to understand the situation. However, I was wrong.

"Why are you running from me, Byakuya?" She asked.

"I am not running. You know I have business to attend to."

"Still, it feels like you're running." She pressed.

"Honestly, I have a report to read and sign off on and a division to care for, amongst other things. I'm sorry if you believe I am running. If that is your opinion, I'm afraid I can't change your mind." I answered, slightly disappointed by her reaction.

"I'd like you to try, Byakuya."

I considered disclosing the truth. However, I couldn't bring myself to do it, as it was too big of a confession to make.

"I have very important business to attend to, Rangiku." I answered, hoping the response would be enough for her.

"Not related to the division, of course."

I sighed, slightly frustrated. "Rangiku, I…"

"Why is it so hard for you to talk to me? You know that what happened doesn't settle things between us." She pointed out.

"Of course it doesn't. You know I don't think it does. There's something I must do before we talk."

I could see the frustration in her eyes, as she realized I would not bend to her wishes so easily.

"Byakuya, if you're expecting to figure out what you want before talking to me, then who knows how long this conversation will be delayed. I mean, what is so important that it keeps you from doing this now?"

"I don't expect you to understand my reasons, Rangiku," I said, trying to calm her down, "You think I'm running, but I can promise you I am not. We will talk soon enough."

"How soon, Byakuya?"

"I hoped you had picked up on the subtlety, but apparently you didn't. Before the end of the day, Rangiku. I want us to talk, but I can't do it now. Please, make an effort to understand." I replied, once again appealing to her reason.

She sighed, a sign that she was giving up on her insistence.

"I'm trusting you on this, Byakuya. If you don't come through…"

"I will. I know what would happen if I don't, and I don't want that. There's no need for threats."

"Very well," she answered, dryly, "I'll be expecting you."

I gave her the slightest of nods. It was my way of showing her the seriousness with which I made my promise. I stood there, watching her walk away.

---------------X-------------

"Hello." I announced, conscious to the fact I would get no response.

I knelt in front of her shrine, gazing at the picture before me.

"I'm sorry I've neglected you, Hisana."

A silence ensued. I couldn't find the words to say.

"I've failed you. In so many ways it hurts to even consider it."

A sigh slipped out of my mouth.

"Rukia almost died yesterday, and if she had, I would be helpless."

I tried to carry on, but the words failed me.

"Some days, I feel I can't keep my promise. And those days, I only want to run away. Those days I wish you would be here, just to reassure me. To say that everything will be okay. Those days, I wish…"

I choked, unable to continue.

"I wish I was not alone. I wish I had not lost you. Those days, I wish the guilt would fade away."

I paused; the silence came over me like heavy clouds covering the sky.

"Some days I feel so weak without you I don't know what to do. And yesterday…"

I bowed my head, hoping for comfort.

"Yesterday, for the first time in ages, I didn't feel so helpless. I know I've failed you, but I don't know if you would regard it as such."

I looked up at the shrine. As I noticed the resemblance, I couldn't help but think of Rukia.

"Rukia is always worrying about me, and I know this is not what you wanted me to provide for her. I know you didn't wish for me to become a burden to her, but some days, like yesterday, I think all that you wanted was for her to not be alone."

I took a breath, briefly pausing after the realization.

"I understand now. I understand the meaning behind the promise. You didn't want us to be alone. You wanted me to find her because you knew she would worry. Because you knew she would care for me as I do for her. I know I am not the best of brothers, and for that, I'm forever sorry, but I think you wouldn't loathe me because of it."

I closed my eyes and felt the energy. That faint energy she left with me after passing.

"You only had love for me, and that was always enough for me. Even in your death, you managed to think of me."

I held her picture in my hands, a soft smile slipping through the mask.

"Thank you, Hisana. Thank you for giving me a sister. Your sister. I know now that you want my happiness. Knowing that, I think you would want me to find it. Just like Rukia has implied so many times."

I had suddenly found peace; the peace that avoided me for such a long time.

"I don't know if my happiness lies with her. She's so different from you, and yet she sees me, in the same way that you did, as a man. Not a Taicho or a noble, just a man. It's so easy to flaunt those titles and separate from the rest of the world, but she sees through all of it."

I sighed, noticing my mind was no longer focused on the memory of my wife.

"I think you would like her, Hisana. You would have much in common."

A smile played upon my lips. It was one that only Hisana had borne witness to. She always said that it was her favorite reaction from me, since it was always unexpected. That smile had always been prompted by my wife, but now that was not the case.

I sighed once more, realizing I had fulfilled the purpose of my visit. I placed her picture on the shrine once more, standing from my position on the floor.

I walked towards the door, noticing that I had one thing left to say.

"I'm sad that it took me so long to realize how much you loved me. Thank you for the wisdom. I expected no less from you, my dear Hisana."

---------------X-------------

About time you did, you dummy Byakushi!! Aww, I just wanted to hug him... Ok, no more fangirling on my part, although I think this conversation between him and Hisana is my favorite scene so far. What's yours?

Now, onto the news. I might be taking a hiatus from posting next week. Why, you ask? Well, so happens that writer's block is an actual disease, but no one throws any fund raisers or does telethons to fight it, so those who become ill have no choice but to ride it out. I'm hoping/crossing fingers/praying to Kubo-sama that the brat I have for muse returns and feeds me chapter 16, but she's very temperamental, so I don't know :/ Anyways, this chapter was, if I'm not mistaken, the longest I've posted to date, so hopefully it'll be enough of a fix. If not then, I'm soooo sorry, but the brat (aka. muse) has a life of her own.

By the way, I'm calling off the contest for this week. It'll be back on chapter 16, but I'm taking a break this week. I'm focusing my writing energies on getting ch 16. That comes before the rest.

As always, leave your comments, suggestions, fangirl squeals and your "this gave me a nosebleed is so good" kind of remarks, if you have any of course. I love them all, and they might just help my muse.

I hope you've had a nice week and will have a great next week. Let's all cross our fingers for my muse, and then she might allow me to post next Friday as usual. Bye bye, my friends.


	16. Chapter 16

I'm back! School is over for the rest of the year, so I finally have the time to post the long awaited chapter 16.

First, I want to apologize to all of you for taking so long to post this latest installment. I know I said "one week hiatus" and here we are, almost a month later. I'm so sorry, but I had a really busy last couple of weeks in school. Second, contest winners: I have your drabbles. I'll be posting them soon, before the end of the weekend.

Considering it's been so long, no ranting on my part. Quick disclaimer and that's it. Hope this chapter makes up fpr the long absence.

**Disclaimer:** All Bleach characters are Kubo-san's property. If they were mine some wicked things would happen, but I own nothing.

---------------X-------------

I found comfort in my return to usual duties, although they would be exhausting, considering the little rest I've gotten lately.

Once I arrived at the office, after leaving my wife's shrine, I noticed the wreck my office had turned into, after being absent from work for only a day.

Piles of paperwork all over the desk in no particular order, this being the clearest sign of my absence as I am not one to work in an untidy fashion.

On top of one said pile laid a report. Considering unlikely that I would receive any other, I assumed it was Hitsugaya-taicho's report on the situation that ensued yesterday. I quickly browsed through it, looking for any information that was unknown to me.

I signed the report and set myself the task of organizing my desk before leaving the office. I figured this would be helpful come afternoon, considering the extent of the work load ahead of me.

I promised Rukia I would join her for lunch, and I had every intention of attending. However, even when lunch was a few hours away, there was something I had to do before meeting my sister.

All things considered, the paperwork would have to wait.

---------------X-------------

There was no one guarding her office upon my arrival, which led me to believe she wasn't there. However, I decided it was best to check.

I did what is most uncharacteristic of me and marched in, disregarding the fact that it's not only her office, but Hitsugaya-taicho's as well.

I glanced over to her desk, and to my surprise, she was there, working her way through the stacks of paperwork that must had accumulated during her time in the real world. Her concentration was such that she didn't notice my presence.

I was pleasantly surprised by her work ethic, considering that less than a day ago she was at the verge of death, so it would have been acceptable for her to take a day off.

"Hello, Rangiku." I called, feeling slightly guilty for pulling her from her work.

"Hi, Byakuya." She answered, without prying her eyes from the desk.

It took her a moment to realize what she said. Her brushings stopped, turning to look up at me.

"Byakuya," she said, surprised, pausing for a moment to consider her answer, "What are you doing here?"

"I owe you a conversation."

"Well, that's right," she said, leaving her desk, "Have a seat in the couch if you like." She beckoned.

I noticed my presence had surprised her, which led me to believe my visit was unexpected, regardless of our earlier compromise.

"You didn't think I would come, am I correct?" I asked, seating on the couch, across from her.

"And what exactly makes you think I didn't, Byakuya?"

"You're surprised. If you were expecting me…"

"You're right," Rangiku interrupted, "I did not expect you to come at _all_." She answered bluntly.

I was saddened by her lack of trust, but I suppose I deserved it after all that has happened. Perhaps this conversation could help.

"So, what do you have to say for yourself?" She asked, arms crossed.

"Excuse me?"

"You must have something to say if you came here, don't you?" She pressed, cocking an eyebrow.

"I do, but I would like you to commence." I replied, aware of her growing frustration.

"And why should I, Byakuya?"

"It is appropriate that you do."

"So this is about _manners_?" She asked, arms still crossed.

It was clear that my request was not one she would be willing to consider. "No, Rangiku." I answered.

I noticed how her eyes were slowly boiling with rage, which prompted me to consider I would need some extra patience if I wanted to keep our conversation from degenerating.

"I won't give you the pleasure, Byakuya."

"Would you at least listen to my reasons?" I pressed. It was important to me that she did.

"I don't need to hear them, Byakuya. I _know_ your reasons." She snorted, trying her best to hold back her frustration.

"Which are my reasons then?"

"You want _me_ to start because then this conversation will be easier for you. I failed to see the difference between us having this conversation _now_ instead of this morning, as I requested, but it's _all_ very clear now, Byakuya," She stated scathingly, leaping from her seat to point at me, "_You_ wanted a plan. Something to fall back on. I caught you off guard this morning, so you invented an excuse to buy yourself some time."

"I'm afraid I don't understand you, Rangiku. I was under the impression that you wanted to talk, not put me on trial." I remarked, slightly aggravated by her stubbornness. It seemed as if patience had failed me.

"That doesn't matter, Byakuya. After all, you would still try to mold your words after mine," She insisted, "I suggest you say what you want to say. What you're here to say. That is, of course, if you _have_ something to say, Byakuya. If you're here just to humor me, then we can spare each other the trouble."

"Very well," I answered, taking a deep breath as I hoped for patience once more, considering her attitude was becoming frustrating, "Rangiku, I was hoping you would start because I'm sure there is much you need to say. Including many unkind, unflattering comments about me."

She flopped onto the couch, and by the look on her face, she was clearly upset, forbidding herself from looking in my direction.

"Rangiku, I want you to talk first not because I want or need to mold my words after yours or because I'm humoring you. I asked because I want you to listen to me when my turn to speak comes, instead of simply hearing what I have to say and dismissing it after."

Her eyes widened once more, although this time it was caused by something different than rage.

"In order for you to listen, you must let go of all of it, so I am allowing you the time to vent."

I could almost see the moment in which she decided to take the opportunity I had presented and, as her friend mentioned the night before, lash out at me. However, I noticed a hint of common sense hit her eyes, although it was frustratingly faint.

"You're _allowing_ me?" Rangiku snorted, appalled "No. You don't allow _me_ anything, Byakuya. Let me be clear on that!"

She left her seat and started pacing through the room, clearly vexed. I was disappointed by the reaction, although I understood it was necessary for her to act in whichever way she felt in order for our conversation to progress.

"You're _so_ frustrating, Byakuya! So, you better listen to me, and listen good. If I yell, is because _I_ want to. If I call you names, or say _anything_ about you, it's because that was _my_ choice, not yours. You are _not_ allowing _me_ anything."

I shifted in my seat, trying my best not to let her comments aggravate me. "Is that…"

"Oh no, Byakuya, I'm just getting started," She stated sharply, "and don't you dare get up! If you do, I'll use kido on you."

"That's unnecessary, Rangiku. I won't leave." I remarked, considering it necessary that I did.

She snorted yet again. "You… You are making it impossible for me to think, Byakuya! I... I can't wrap my head around this. I mean, can you?" She hissed, still vexed.

"I-I can't… I," She stuttered. It seemed as if her brain had shut down from the overload thoughts running through her mind.

"What is this, Byakuya?" She asked, dropping herself onto the couch, clearly frustrated.

I had no clues as to how she could react, but I still left my seat and approached her, sitting next to her. It was a dangerous bet to make, but regardless of this I couldn't help myself from trying to comfort her.

As I sat closer to her, I realized she was not annoyed by my action, thus leading me to believe that what I came to say could be comforting for her to hear. However, I decided to give her a moment to gather her thoughts.

"Do you even want to know, Byakuya?" She asked, with her face buried in her hands. The question was so simple, I almost missed it.

I sensed it was my turn to speak now, hoping I was not too early in my assumption. She had so many questions, and it seemed as all she wanted then was answers.

"Rangiku," I called, placing a hand on her shoulder, "I don't know what this is either. I don't have answers to most of your questions, but…"

I gently grabbed her wrists, hoping I could compel her to rid her face from the hold of her hands.

"Rangiku, I do want to know what this is."

She turned to look at me, confusion playing in her eyes.

"I don't know what else to say. Just know that I understand your confusion."

I turned from her, releasing her wrists. It seemed as if both of us were riddled with questions, clearly disconcerted, but there were no answers to be found. She tried to speak, but nothing came from her, just a soft gasp at my response.

"Byakuya, what did you do this morning? After we met?" She asked shyly.

I wanted to tell her the truth, but I couldn't. However, my troubled expression must have hinted something to her.

She moved in closer to me, grabbing my hand. Our silence spoke volumes, and I was sure she could hear it just as well as I did.

"Why do you ask?" I replied, opting to dodge her question.

"No reason. It's just that I'm sure this conversation wouldn't have led us here this morning." She answered, gently playing with my hand.

She was right. If I had not found my resolve this morning, visiting my wife's shrine, our conversation would have surely degenerated. I realized I couldn't live with the question that burned holes in my mind. If I didn't try, I would be adding yet another regret to the seemingly never ending list.

"I have no other means to discover if this could work aside from asking…" I said, my voice quiet in the heavy atmosphere.

"Asking what, Byakuya?" She whispered, laying her head on my shoulder, her arms now holding my arm captive.

"Rangiku, I…" I blurted, distracted by her reactions.

"I want us to give this a try, Byakuya. I don't know what you have to say to that, but…"

"That's what I came here to say." I interrupted, shyly answering her question.

She laughed, seemingly unable to stop. Her reaction left me both stunned and calm.

"You're laughing." I remarked, taken aback by her demeanor. Was she mocking my answer?

"I'm sorry, Byakuya." She replied, the laughter still present in her voice. She sluggishly tried to stop, slowly regaining her composure. "I'm so sorry. It's just that it's too overwhelming to hear you say that. I… I didn't know how else to react."

"You may be right, Rangiku."

For a moment it seemed as if her laughter would be enough to thin out the ambiance, but I knew the moment would be brief.

"So, how do we go about this, Byakuya? Any thoughts?" She asked.

I found it amusing she should ask for my thoughts, as it appeared to be hundreds swirling through my mind.

"I suppose we would have to know each other." I replied awkwardly. My usual stoic composure was broken by all that had happened.

She chuckled once more. I was disillusioned by the fact that I seemed to be feeding her jokes so effortlessly, when my words held the earnest of intentions behind them.

"You're cute even when you're awkward." She answered, her face lighting up after her response.

I didn't feel flushed or heated in any way, so I was confident my expression had not changed. She, however, appeared to be the expert at reading me, if only through the things I said.

"Rangiku, there's something I have yet to mention," I said, trying my best to be graceful as this wouldn't be easy for me to express, "We shouldn't…"

"I know." She answered. I briefly considered the notion that she could read my mind, as she appeared to know when to stop me in mid-sentence.

"What do you know, Rangiku?"

"You don't want others to find out about us. I'm sure you have a very delicate and thought-out reason for this, but in the end, you just don't want others interfering in your personal issues," She said, leaning back on the couch, hands behind her head, "Am I right, Byakuya?"

"And that doesn't disturb you?" I asked, startled by the fact that she had accurately pointed to the source of my concerns.

"I guess I should be bothered, but I'm not. I suppose I agree it is best we keep this to ourselves, at least for the time being. Scrutiny could only make things harder, and they're not that easy to begin with."

I sighed, relieved by her understanding. Perhaps I had not given her enough credit to believe she could unravel this on her own.

"So, dinner then?" She asked, smirking in my direction, confident she knew my answer to her question.

"I'm otherwise engaged tonight, Rangiku. I apologize."

"What?" She retorted, puzzled by the response "Get out of it, Byakuya. It can't be too important when I know it's not Seireitei business."

I left the couch, sensing our conversation was reaching its end. "It is not Seireitei business as you point out, but it is important. I can't cancel my commitment. I wish not to burden you with it, so please don't ask."

"Let's have lunch then. You can't tell me you are 'otherwise engaged' now, are you?"

"I'm having lunch with Rukia."

She huffed, frustrated by my answers. "You're not going to start running again, are you?"

"I never ran in the first place. Also, if I had planned on running, why would I have bothered to come here?"

"You tell _me_, Byakuya. Is not like I have any means to know if you are being honest or not."

"I'm afraid I must ask you to be patient, Rangiku. I understand that it might be frustrating to be in this position, but I can assure you, I did not come here to make void promises."

I walked over to her, resisting the urge to do more than stand before her.

"Tomorrow night, Rangiku. We can have dinner then… if you're available, of course."

She moved in closer to me, brushing her fingers up the sleeve of my shihakusho, stopping once they reached my scarf.

"Tomorrow night. Dinner, at my place. I won't cook though, I would rather keep you from it. Be there at eight," She moved in even closer, reaching up to kiss me, "don't be late." she whispered, as her cheek glided against mine.

She released me from her hold which, I had to admit, was a relief. I don't believe I would have done the same in her situation.

"Say hi to Rukia for me." She asked, granting me permission to leave.

"I will. I'll be looking forward to our meeting, Rangiku." I said, turning in the direction of the door.

"Byakuya," She called, compelling me to turn around and meet her gaze, "is there anyway I can convince you to leave the kenseikan home tomorrow night? It really is a bitch to remove it." She said, smirking.

I chuckled as I walked towards the door. Her commentary had taken me back to the previous night, and the awkward moment that ensued before I disposed of it.

"I'll consider it." I replied, sliding the door open to leave, chuckling under my breath.

---------------X-------------

After meeting Rukia for lunch, I returned to the office to face an afternoon of work, consequence of being absent from my duties to handle my personal affairs.

By the time I left the office, my energies were scarce. It was to be expected, considering I've spent nearly two days sleep deprived. After I abandoned Rangiku's residence last night, a few hours past midnight, I returned to Rukia's room to guard her bed, and was only able to conquer sleep right before dawn. Also, sleeping on a chair is not the most effective way to replenish strengths after a hectic day.

Regardless, I still had duties to attend to. A clan meeting was scheduled for tonight, so I returned to the manor to take a quick bath before heading towards the assembly hall.

I was confident all elders were present by the time I arrived, so I wasted no time and commenced the meeting. Today, of all days, I was in no mood to hear their thoughtless arguments and hypocrite pleasantries, so I was eager to begin.

"I assume everyone is here, so we shall begin," I announced, making my way through the elders in the room before reaching my seat, "Does any of you have any matters in need of discussion?"

"Byakuya-sama, I think it's important we discuss the matter of Kuchiki Rukia's injuries," Kuchiki Takeo called out from amongst the elders, "I feel the other members of our prestigious clan would agree in regarding this as a serious matter."

I was beyond aggravation after hearing the man's request. I assumed the matter of Rukia's injuries would be brought out eventually during the meeting, but I did not expect it to become the main focus of discussion.

Nonetheless, I understood that it was best to consent to Kuchiki Takeo's request and open the subject for discussion. At least by doing so I could hold some control over what was said. Censoring the elders can't bring any favorable consequences, considering they would only find other settings in which they can speak ill of Rukia, thus not allowing me to protect her from any harm they could provoke.

I learned a long time ago that, in dealing with the clan, politics were not only important, but necessary. I had been forced to sit through these meetings from a young age, and having borne witness to the various ways the elders used politics to achieve their goals, an in-depth study of the matters of diplomacy would be useful once I was put in the position of dealing with the clan.

"You may continue, Takeo-san." I replied, concealing the anger his ludicrous request had brought upon me.

"Thank you, Byakuya-sama," The man said, nodding in my direction, "As you know, Kuchiki Rukia was injured yesterday. This marks yet another time her actions have tainted the Kuchiki name. We must bear in mind this is not the first time she has been injured after failing to follow orders given by a superior officer."

"Takeo-san, Kuchiki Rukia is a shinigami and part of the Gotei Juusantai. She is exposed to many dangers while fulfilling her duties, as any other shinigami is, myself included."

"I agree, Byakuya-sama. But I don't seek discussion on the occupational risks of the shinigami, but rather the responsibility that is placed on them to commit to their duty and respect rules and regulations, for example, hierarchy."

"Takeo-san, please explain how this is a matter the clan must look into. It appears to me you are merely using my sister's absence as an opportunity to berate me on her choices." I replied, resorting to the best version of diplomacy known to me.

"Byakuya-sama, we must keep in mind that Kuchiki Rukia is not even ranked in her division, and yet, she has managed to find herself in the midst of danger far more often than other higher ranks, and this is only a product of her apparent inability to follow orders. Let us remember this is not the first time she does this, and we can't allow her blatant disregard for rules and duty to continue. It reflects poorly on us."

"Regardless of this, Takeo-san, how is this of any importance to the clan? If she has committed any kind of fault, then it will be the Gotei Juusantai who will take action."

"I understand, Byakuya-sama, but I think we should consider the idea of retiring Kuchiki Rukia from the Gotei Juusantai before she does something worthy of punishment, considering this would bring shame upon the honorable Kuchiki name."

I remained emotionless in my seat. However, I turned my eyes in Kuchiki Takeo's direction, inspecting his expression. If I had not been breed to deal with these kinds of situations, my actions would have been completely different. The man had a smug look on his face, denoting his confidence in achieving a goal that was yet unknown to me, and it disgusted me.

I decided to inquire, hoping I would reach important information. "Takeo-san, Rukia won't concede to your suggestion, and even if she did, you are yet to present any evidence that could compel me to accept her resignation if she does."

"I understand what you say, Byakuya-sama, but we can't allow her to tarnish the Kuchiki name anymore. She is not strong enough to be in the Gotei Juusantai, and I don't believe her rank will change any time soon, and, in all likelihood, episodes like this will occur in the future, which is why we must act promptly. Also, she impairs your capability to commit to your duties."

I was unpleasantly surprised by the man's bravery in bringing to surface these delicate subjects. His ignorance had reached a point in which all he left for me to do was to find a subtle way to impede the subject of my sister from being brought up again.

"Takeo-san, this subject will not be held for discussion anymore. If Kuchiki Rukia is not fit to perform her tasks inside the Gotei Juusantai, then they will be the ones making the decision to relieve her from her duties, not the clan. In regards to what you mentioned about her impairing my capabilities, then I must ask you to take back your suggestion," I replied, my voice steady and calm as I watched the man's expression change from smug to concern, "my work is not at trial in this meeting, nor my capacity to fulfill my duties, which I must add, has not been impaired as you pointed."

I briefly glanced at the other elders. They were the archetype of nobility, emotionless and cold, except for the look in their eyes, which I had become an expert in deciphering after years of shady, unsuccessful plots.

"Byakuya-sama, we are only looking out for the well being of our revered leader," Kuchiki Takeo said, exerting further pressure through the void character of his words, which were meant to appeal to my common sense regardless of him knowing his attempts would be fruitless, "I apologize."

I secretly disregarded Takeo's apology. He is nothing but a pawn for the elders, as he is not as old as most of them. However, I would be a fool to disregard his participation in tonight's meeting. It's obvious that he plays a bigger part in whatever the elders were hoping to achieve tonight.

I was not surprised they had taken the opportunity to bash Rukia's actions considering her absence, but their commentaries concerning me were unexpected. This made it apparent that there was something the elders were hiding from me, and I would have to make an effort to discover it, especially considering the humble disposition some of them carried tonight.

---------------X-------------

After hearing the rest of the elders' arguments and discussions, which were bland and pointless, I retreated to my quarters, hoping I could finally get some rest after two days of emotional whirlwind.

I prepared for bed, changing into my sleeping outfit and removing the kenseikan.

I rested on the bed, hoping for sleep. I closed my eyes, my heavy lids giving up on the idea of alertness.

The moment light stopped coming through my eyes, I saw the image; the one that's haunted me so many nights before.

I wrestled with the urge to wake, fighting for my sleep as I always did after meetings, but my efforts were wretched. I rose from bed, panting heavily.

I had hoped my visit to Hisana's shrine had been sufficient to relief my guilty mind, but it seems the elders brought back the darkest side of my being.

"Not another night." I whispered; my frustration coming through my words.

I didn't bother trying to regain sleep, as years of sleepless nights had taught me that my efforts would be fruitless if I tried. This discouraged me to no end.

I was confident that the choices I had made today would be enough to grant me rest, but it seems I was a fool to believe that. Even after leaving my wife's shrine, I did not feel the weight of guilt pressing on my shoulders as I always had before today, so I had expected things to be different tonight.

I considered the idea that I was wrong, and it was not Hisana who had the capacity to ease my mind. Regarding this, I decided it was best I gambled with my options.

---------------X-------------

I stood before her door, briefly thinking of how similar this scenario was compared to that of last night's.

I was once again considering the implications that knocking on her door could bring, until, just like last night, I decided to knock before I lost my courage.

I heard some racket coming from the other side, which led me to believe she was not awake. If this was true, then our conversation would be harder than I expected.

"Wait a moment, please." She called, her tone slightly disturbed, "Ugh, who could be knocking at this hour?" She whispered, apparently not quietly enough.

I was slightly disappointed by the fact that my visit had perturbed her sleep, considering I was there under selfish pretenses. Still, I carried a small hope in her understanding my need for seeing her.

The door slid open, and there she was, her hair somewhat mussed from sleep, looking up at me with disbelief.

"Byakuya," she said, a gasp following her call, "What are you doing here?"

---------------X-------------

Late night visit, anyone? Byakuya does know how to surprise people. What could he want at such hours of the night? I don't think he's there to ask for a cup of sugar, or is he?

Anyways, about chapter 17, I'll try to post it next friday. I know you will probably be busy since it's the holidays, but the story should be waiting here, just like a Holiday present for all of you.

As always, leave your comments and reviews by clicking on that rectangle thingy at the bottom of the page. I love reading your comments, just don't curse me out because of the long absence. At least I'm back now, right? :)

Merry Christmas to all of you. Have a nice week everyone. And let us remember that Byakuya is at the door. Again.


	17. Chapter 17

Lousy author stepping in. Gosh, I've neglected you for so long. I'm back for good now, however.

No rants today. Just endless apologies on my part. At least this chapter is long, so hopefully it'll make up for the lack of attention to posting on my part.

**Disclaimer:** All Bleach characters are Kubo-san's property. If they were mine some wicked things would happen, like Aizen running out of hair gel. Sadly, I own nothing.

---------------X-------------

"Byakuya," she said, a gasp following her call, "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to see you." I replied, confident she could tell I was distressed, even when my face remained impassive.

"Do you want to come in?" She asked. I noticed she was not annoyed as I expected, which was a pleasant surprise.

"I'm sorry. I have disturbed your sleep."

"It's fine. I know you wouldn't do it without having a good reason for it. Come in."

I entered her residence again, but unlike yesterday, after the door slid shut, she grabbed my hand instead of turning her back on me. I appreciated the gesture.

"I thought you couldn't meet me tonight," She remarked, slightly witty, "what brought about this sudden change of mind?"

"I did not lie when I said I couldn't meet you tonight. Visiting was not in my plans."

"Then, what was? Why did you pass on dinner?"

I had no energies to look for an asnwer to mask the truth, so I decided it was best to be honest and spare her the disappointment of realizing I was withholding the truth.

"A clan meeting. It ended not so long ago."

"Do you go to clan meetings without your kenseikan? I mean, you're not wearing it now," She said slyly.

"I stopped by my quarters before coming here."

She released my hand after my reply, turning her head away from me. I could tell she was bothered by my answer.

"Byakuya," she called, slightly upset, "did you come here for sex?"

Her poignant question disturbed me. I had not realized she could misinterpret the purpose for my visit, regarding it as an underhanded request for intimacy.

"No, Rangiku. That was not my intention for visiting," I answered, leaning in to kiss her cheek, "Why must you hold such a low opinion of me?"

"Can you honestly blame me?" She asked, "First, you tell me you want to give us a try. Then, when I suggest dinner, you back out of it, citing an engagement as an excuse. And then, out of the blue, you knock on my door at _this_ hour and _without_ your Kenseikan. Tell me, Byakuya, what was I supposed to believe instead?"

I had to admit she had a good point, but that didn't prevent me from being disappointed by her suggestion.

"Rangiku, I was honest when I said I want to see where this goes. When I passed on your invitation, I did not do it out of cruelty. I had an appointment tonight. If I'm not wearing the kenseikan, it's because I had readied myself for bed, but found it impossible to sleep, which is why I came here to visit you," I replied, giving up on the idea of an excuse, "but I suppose you're right, I can't honestly blame you for misinterpreting the signs. I apologize."

I grabbed her hand and pressed it to my lips, much like I did last night. "However, I would appreciate it if next time you are not so quick to misjudge my actions." I said, releasing her hand.

Rangiku sighed, somewhat relieved by what I said. She began playing with the sleeve of my shihakusho, which I read as a sign of her understanding of the situation.

"So, you can't sleep, huh? You can't sleep, so you come here to wake me?" She asked, kindly teasing me, which I appreciated, noting that my previous aggravation was slowly disappearing.

"I'm sorry, Rangiku. I didn't mean to wake you, but I suppose I…"

"It's okay. Like I said, you wouldn't do it without a good reason for it. Is Rukia okay?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I supposed that whatever it is that's bothering you right now had to do with her. Apparently, I was wrong," she said, turning away from me and in the direction of her kitchen, "So, do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"What are we supposed to do then? There's not much we can do in the middle of the night."

"I should go, Rangiku. There's no reason why at least one of us shouldn't have a good night of sleep."

"I suppose you're right, but what you're telling me is that you will go back to your manor and stare at the ceiling all night, and I'm not a fan of that option," Rangiku replied, reaching into a counter and pulling out a bag, "So, how does tea sound? I bought some this morning."

"Are you sure you don't want to sleep, Rangiku?"

"Don't worry about it. I can always do it in the office, Byakuya. Plus, with my Taicho gone, is not like I'll be reprimanded if I'm late tomorrow," Rangiku stated nonchalantly, "So, tea then?"

"Only if you're alright with this." I replied.

She left the bag and approached me, clinging to my neck and reaching up to kiss me. "Why wouldn't I be okay with this if it was me who proposed it, huh?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow, "Well, let's do something, Byakuya. Why don't you go into the bedroom, have a seat on the bed, and I'll be right over with the tea. How does that sound?"

"You want us to have tea in your bedroom? Wouldn't the…"

"Well, Byakuya, as you can see, I haven't gotten the time to spruce up the place, so the bedroom, which is the only clutter-free room, will have to do," She replied before kissing me yet again, "Now, go. I'll be there in a minute or so. Make yourself comfortable." She said, turning in the direction of her kitchen, not before pushing me towards her bedroom.

Once I was inside her bedroom, I noticed she was not lying before. Her quarters, in comparison to the rest of her apartment, were much better kept. I looked for a place in which I could sit, but being unsuccessful in my search, I decided to sit on the bed and wait for her.

"Byakuya, you can lie on the bed if you like. It's not made but… well, I was sleeping." Rangiku called from outside, quietly chuckling at her own remark.

If Rangiku had not offered, I wouldn't have rested on the bed, but considering the nature of her suggestion and my lack of energies, I could not resist the proposal.

Sleep was slowly making its way through my body, and being as tired as I was, I found myself giving into it.

My heavy lids closed rapidly as sleep won over me.

"Rangiku!" I called, startled by the sudden movement.

I inspected my surroundings and realized I was still in Rangiku's bedroom. I had woken from my sleep, although this time it was not that haunting image what prompted my alertness, but rather Rangiku's attempt at removing my scarf.

"Its okay, Byakuya. You fell asleep. I was just taking your clothes off." She whispered.

"I should go." I answered, slowly coming to my senses.

"It's fine, really. We wouldn't want Kuchiki Byakuya-sama falling flat on his ass on some random corner just because he's exhausted, because you know everyone will think you got drunk."

"I can't stay, Rangiku. I appreciate the offer, but I really should return to the manor."

"Byakuya," she called, pushing me down onto her bed after my attempt at rising, "you're clearly exhausted. You said you couldn't sleep, and I really didn't mean to wake you, but your clothes would get wrinkled."

Two gracious fingers slid down the side of my cheek before reaching down to pull on my haori, leaving no room for a struggle, not that I had the strength to fight.

I tried to leave her bed once more, but she pushed me down again.

"Byakuya, would you feel better if we reached a compromise?"

"What compromise?"

"I promise I'll stop forcing you into the bed if you promise you will stay."

"How does that constitute a compromise?"

"Well, Byakuya, is clear that you don't want me removing your clothes because you want to leave, but I won't allow you to," she replied, softly loosening her grip on me, "and this is not because I gain any particular benefit from you being here, but because I fear you will not sleep if you return to the manor, and you're exhausted, which is partly my fault."

"Rangiku, I…"

"You said you want to know me, didn't you?"

"I did, but I…" She placed a gracious finger over my lips, preventing me from speaking.

"Know this then. When I care about someone, I don't let the little things get in the way of me helping them. You came here for a reason, and even when I know you know why you're here, I also know you won't tell me. That, right now, is a little thing. If it turns out that this thing between us works, then I'll expect you to tell me, but I would be foolish to believe you're anywhere near ready to tell me, and I can wait."

"Rangiku, I…"

"Hush you. You came here because you needed something from me, and since you don't want to talk about it, I'm not letting you leave. You need to rest. This isn't a proposal anymore, Byakuya… Now, if you need a reason to justify my gesture, then let's just say that if you don't get a good night of sleep, our date tomorrow night will be a disaster, and I won't stand for it. So please, just… Look, there's a chair over there. Hang your clothes there and come back to bed."

I realized then that staying wasn't my choice but hers. Still, I had one last possibility to exhaust before surrendering to her request.

"Rangiku, I can't sleep na…"

"Well, I wouldn't mind if you did," she said, smirking flirtatiously, "but I know you would, so just take off the haori and the shihakusho and leave the hakama on."

Noting there were no more options left, I rose from her bed and proceeded to remove my clothes, walking over to the chair she had pointed to and resting my clothes on top of it.

When I turned around towards the bed again, she was resting on it, with her arms behind her head.

I sat beside her on the bed, reaching for her hand and taking it in mine.

"You seem to like kissing my hand."

"I don't plan to do that now," I replied, moving her hand out of my way, "I merely want to express my gratitude."

"So, what are you going to do then?"

"You deserve a good night kiss, Rangiku. Perhaps even more than that, but I should refrain from promising what I can't deliver, and being as exhausted as I am, I think its best we leave that for some other time."

"Tomorrow night perhaps?"

"If you allow it, then of course."

"No, Byakuya. _That_ is not a possibility but a requirement, as far as I'm concerned."

"Very well." I replied, somehow stifling the urge to laugh at her remark, brushing my fingers on her cheek, "Would you like me to kiss you now?"

She smiled her ever beautiful teasing smile, and this time, I could not resist the soft smirk she brought upon my face. "Yes. Kiss please."

I leaned in and kissed her, as my hand brushed off the hair from her face.

"Good night, Rangiku." I said as I pulled away.

---------------X-------------

I woke up later than usual, finally feeling rested after all the chaos of the past days.

My hands searched through her covers, looking for their rightful owner. However, my quest was unsuccessful, as I noticed Rangiku had already left the bed.

I sat up, quickly browsing the room, hoping I would find her sitting somewhere else, quietly mocking me like she has before. Such was my surprise when I found her sitting by the table, on the chair in which my clothes were resting, drinking tea. However, I was not disappointed by the disarray in which my clothes were, but rather by her absence from the bed.

"You left the bed." I said.

"You're a late sleeper, Byakuya."

"You seem to like mocking me, Rangiku."

"Well, it's so easy to do," she replied, giggling quietly, "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes."

She left her seat and picked up a cup from the table, poured the tea in it and walked over to the bed, sitting on its edge after handing me the cup.

"I haven't greeted you properly," Rangiku said, leaning closer to me, "Good morning, Byakuya."

"That's not a proper greeting, Rangiku." I replied.

"And what would be?"

I placed the tea cup on her nightstand and, before she could pull away, my hand traveled to her cheek, preventing her from turning away.

"This," I whispered, moving in closer until there was no space between us and was able to kiss her, "Good morning, Rangiku."

"You're right," she said, moving away from me once the kiss was over, "that _is_ a proper greeting." She replied; a soft smirk playing over her face.

"So why did you leave the bed?" I asked.

"Did that upset you, Byakuya?"

"Would you believe me if I said it did?"

"Would you be so kind as to not answer with a question?"

"Does that upset you, Rangiku?"

She laughed, and it amazed me how that sound could brighten the room so easily. "Byakuya, quit playing with me." She replied, morphing her smile into a pout.

Her response amused me, although a part of me felt slightly guilty for it. I tried to resist the urge to kiss her again, but that was not a battle worth fighting. "You shouldn't pout, Rangiku. It's unflattering." I said after pulling away.

I picked up my cup of tea and held it to my lips, sipping from it while Rangiku glared at me, which was slightly disconcerting, having noticed the hint of worry in her eyes.

"You didn't answer my question, Rangiku."

"I went to the training grounds for an early practice." She replied, avoiding my stare.

I realized there was something bothering her and I couldn't help but think it had something to do with me. I grabbed her hand, remembering two days ago her arm was severely injured.

"Was it a good practice?" I asked, hoping this would compel her to air her concerns, "Is your arm bothering you?"

"Not at all, Byakuya. My arm is perfectly fine."

I hoped I wouldn't have to press the subject on her, considering it normally doesn't take much for her to talk, but she seemed to be immersed in thought.

"You seem troubled. Is everything okay?" I asked.

"I need to talk to you, Byakuya." She replied, confirming my fears.

I thought things between us had moved on from the awkward stage in which they were before, but apparently I was mistaken. However, dodging the conversation could not be beneficial.

"If you must, then we should speak." I said, tightening my grip on her hand.

She sighed, seemingly trying to convince herself to speak. "The thing is, Byakuya, I… I have something to ask of you." She said, releasing her hand from my hold.

I was puzzled by the change in her mood in comparison to that of last night. Regardless of this, this was not the time to inquire about it. I could tell she was upset over something, but I couldn't point to the source of it. I thought we had settled out issues yesterday, so her sudden discomfort was unexpected.

"Byakuya, I know I may not look the part, but this, between you and me, is confusing and I… I don't know what to think about it… Every man I have been involved with before said very similar things to what you said to me. They would be so eager to know me and spend time with me, but then they would leave. I always wiped the slate clean at the beginning just to be disappointed in the end. They said they'd stick around, but they were only around when it was good for them, and never when I needed them. There was always lust, but that is fleeting, and well, I suppose all those other men, who were not that many I must say, were not doing me any favors by staying with me for no good reason…"

Yesterday, I realized I was not the only one who felt confused over the unorthodox way in which things started between us, but I never expected her to be so aggravated over it.

"…But then, you show up, Byakuya, and say almost the same things, but at the same time what you said was completely different, and I don't know how to react to it, so I… I'm confused."

I considered it appropriate to speak, even when I was not sure of what I could say to comfort her. However, she resumed before I had the chance to interrupt.

"Byakuya, can you tell the difference between playing with someone and toying with someone?"

I was confused by her question, considering it seemed as if it had nothing to do with the matter at hand. "Why do you ask?"

"Humor me, Byakuya."

"Well, I can't relate those concepts in the context of a relationship, Rangiku," I replied, unable to answer her question as she hoped I would, although I think she expected me to have no proper response.

Rangiku sighed, slightly disappointed. "Well, you leave me no choice but to tell you." She said, turning to look at me after avoiding me for so long.

"When you play with someone, there are two people involved. There are rules, although they are unwritten, and both have to play under those rules. If you do, then there's no reason why anyone should be hurt. If the game is fair, whether you win or lose, things don't turn to worse when the game is over. Now, toying with someone is nothing like that. When you do that, you're objectifying the other person, because if you think about it, a toy is not a playmate, is a tool. It is something that you use for your amusement, so you don't have to think about rules or any of that because there's only the owner and the toy. And once the owner's done with the toy, he just stashes it away, knowing it will be there when he looks for it again."

After listening to her explanation I couldn't help but think most people were under the wrong impression of her, considering I had never thought of those terms in that context. However, everything she said was hinting to a man in particular, but I know it is too early to ask, so I decided it was best to let her finish.

"Byakuya, I'm from Rukongai. I almost died of starvation. I've worked hard to get to where I am today, so all those things have given me a very thick skin. I can take all the games you want, all the hot and cold thing some men do, including you, but only as long as I know where I'm standing. I don't mind games, but…"

She stopped, taking a deep breath before resuming. "Byakuya, please don't toy with me. Don't toy with me because I think…"

Before she could finish, I gently touched her chin and leaned in to kiss her, hoping this could aid her concerns. Before retreating, I kissed her cheek, noticing her arms around my neck, holding me in search of comfort.

"I think this might just work, Byakuya, and I'd hate to be disappointed." She whispered in my ear.

I gently grabbed her arms and pulled away, gazing into her clear blue eyes. "I won't toy with you, Rangiku."

"I hope you honor your word." She replied. We stared at each other for what felt like an eternity, although it was only a brief moment. She left the bed, retrieving my cup of tea and placing it on the tray over the table.

Once she was at the table, Rangiku noticed my clothes, placing a gentle finger over them, almost inspecting them.

"You should go, Byakuya. It's late and some people must be wondering where you are."

I left the bed and approached the chair, getting closer to Rangiku. "I have something to ask you first." I said, placing my hand on her shoulder.

"What is it?"

"What brought about this change of mood? You seemed so calm last night."

"I guess the tea got me thinking. I _am_ happy you stayed, Byakuya. I just needed to get it off my chest," She replied, turning to look up at me, "Now that I did, we can move on from all this serious conversations we've been having lately."

She wrapped her arms around my neck, drawing me down for a kiss. I cleared all thoughts from my head and embraced the atmosphere that filled the room.

After we were done, she turned from me, looking for her zanpakuto, which lay on her table next to the tea tray.

"I have to go, Byakuya. I have to be at the office soon or the recruits will start slacking, and only I am allowed to do that," Rangiku said, the teasing tone returning to her voice, "I hope you don't think I'm kicking you out though. You can stay and take a shower if you like."

"Its fine, Rangiku. I must return to the manor before going to the office."

"Well, suit yourself." She said, walking towards the door. However, I caught her arm before she could leave.

"I have this impression I would like to share."

"An impression? What impression?"

"I believe we will be okay after all of this, Rangiku." I said shyly.

"Just okay?" She asked, looking at me from the corner of her eye.

"I don't want to use a more appropriate word. I would hate to…"

"Jinx it?" She asked.

"Yes," I replied, taking the opportunity to kiss her cheek before she left, "I'll see you tonight, Rangiku."

She released her arm from my hold, once again heading for the door. "You better."

---------------X-------------

I sincerely hope you enjoyed the chapter. I've been away for so long I guess some of you don't even remember where the plot stopped. Once again, sorry for my long absence. Hopefully, I'll be able to post more often. I'm already working on chapter 18, so I'll try to update promptly.

Okay, on another subject. Lousy author is lousy so I still owed some of you drabbles. I have them and they're already posted, so for those of you who are interested in reading them, you can go to my profile and they shall be there. We have:

- The Small Moments Between us (IchiRuki for MaMa HedgeHog)

- Show me Love (HitsuMatsu for rkfollower)

- Memories of her (Hitsugaya drabble for Achalys)

And that should be all, I believe. If I owe anyone a drabble, let me know so I can jump off a cliff and die of shame XD.

Well, hopefully you'll get your update soon. I can't wait for you to see what I'm working on. Please leave your comments and reviews and PLEASE, don't hate me any further for being absent for so long. I already hate myself for that.

Thanks for reading guys. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Have a great week.


	18. Chapter 18

ORZ... It's been so long since I last updated. I bet some of you thought I'd ditch this story D= However, that's not the case, and the story is back on. School has been hell for the longest of time, and add to that that I've found other interests, my writing has taken a back seat. Fear not, though, cause I have not forgotten about my OTP.

So here's chapter 18.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach. It belongs to Tite Kubo. Not me, Kubo... .

-X-

After that night I spent in Rangiku's residence, three weeks ago, we had continued to see each other almost every night, with the exception of the nights in which clan meetings were held.

Nights were usually spent in her house. We would have dinner and then engage in all kinds of activities. Some nights we would play games she bought in the human world, like cards or checkers, but what we enjoyed the most was the occasional game of go. I tried to avoid playing the game with her, after noticing how competitive we were, which could become harmful as the night progressed. Rangiku, on the other hand, thoroughly enjoyed the game, especially on those not so rare occasions in which she found herself a victor. It was hard to be gracious after losing to her, but in time I found ways to accept it, and considering she was especially kind after winning, I realized that perhaps defeat was not a disgrace.

Regardless of this, what we both enjoyed the most was lying in bed. Rangiku would draw out the curtains and turn off all the lights, leaving us with a clear view of the night sky. This time was usually spent talking, although most times, the conversation would progress in ways in which we would later find ourselves in more physical situations.

However, there is always a bitter moment during the night, and it is usually around the time I leave. Neither of us would say much, but I can always feel the disappointment in her whenever I set out to return to the manor, even when most times I wait until she has fallen asleep to depart, in an attempt to be considerate towards her.

As I walk home, I frequently ponder on the reasons why I find myself leaving her so abruptly in the middle of the night, searching for a way in which I can stop this most unfortunate of circumstances without exposing our relationship to any threat. However, this idea has not appeared as of yet, leaving me in the disgraceful situation of disappointing her since I can't simply stay by her side, as both of us yearn, considering the clan is vigilant of my every move.

However, today, when I arrived at my office, I realized we had been presented with an opportunity that might benefit our wishes, although it will take some work to allow this chance to become real. Because of this, I had to talk to her.

-X-

"Matsumoto-fukutaicho." I called, after being escorted into her office by one of her officers.

She looked up from her desk and stifled the smile that was eager to play in her face. It was always a disgrace for me to realize this, considering most times she was not alone in the efforts of hiding our relationship from the public. However, I have begun to consider she might be better than me in maintaining the façade.

"Kuchiki-taicho, what brings you here?" She asked, most likely allowing herself the time to think of the best way to dispose of the officer than accompanied me.

"I must speak to you, Fukutaicho." I replied, coldly as usual.

In a brief amount of time, Rangiku has become an expert in reading my expressions, even when my face seems impassive to the untrained eye.

"Very well," She said, quickly understanding the reasons for my visit, "Kuchiki-taicho, you may come in. Officer, please give us some privacy."

"Hai." The man said, retreating from the office and closing the door behind him, granting us privacy.

"So? What brings _you_ here, Kuchiki-taicho?" Rangiku asked, leaving her desk and walking towards me.

"You can quit the act, Rangiku. You know I'm not pleased by you using my title to address me."

"Are you telling me that I should call you as I normally do, Bya-kun?"

"Why must you insist on using that name, Rangiku? I see no reason for it."

"It fits you, don't you think?" She said, twining her arms around my neck and reaching up to kiss me.

I sighed, knowing that arguing with her over this is pointless. "Regardless, I wish you would stop." I replied, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"It's not like I use it all the time, Byakuya, I would not abuse it. It would lose the shine."

"Perhaps it should."

"But that would be a shame, and then I would have to come up with a new name for you, so, don't you think is best you get used to one name instead of many?"

"I suppose you're right." I answered, hoping it would be enough to ease her.

"So, what brings you here, Byakuya? Seriously."

"I need to talk to you." I replied, looking into her clear blue eyes.

"Can it wait? I'm swamped, and with my Taicho gone, I can't give you much time for flirting." Rangiku remarked.

"Actually, I'm here on business, Rangiku, so unfortunately you'll have to make time for me."

"Aren't you bossy?" She asked, flirtatiously.

"I have something for you to look at."

"I bet you do." She said, smirking profusely, not yet taking me seriously, although she rarely ever does.

I reached into my shihakusho and pulled out a form, handing it over for her to look at.

"Oh, aren't you the sweetest of lovers? You brought me paperwork. How very romantic of you to do that," Rangiku said sarcastically, which was something I didn't care for much, "Thank you _so much_, Byakuya. After all, I didn't have enough work already, and this…"

"You can stop now, Rangiku," I remarked, stopping her in mid-sentence, "Apparently, you have not heard me correctly. I said I brought something for you to look at, not fill out, so please read the form." I said, reaching down to kiss her.

"Sorry, Byakuya. Let's see." She said, taking the form and reading it, throwing her arms around me yet again, which made me consider how she could read in such an uncomfortable position.

"How can you read like that? It can't be comfortable." I commented.

"I'm multi-tasking, Byakuya."

"Multi-tasking between reading the form and holding me?"

"Yes. Nice, isn't it?" She said, resting her jaw on my shoulder whilst reading the form.

"You could let go of me, Rangiku. That would be better for you."

Not a moment had passed after I made the comment when she was moving away from me, which I found odd considering she rarely listens to me.

"You're leaving." She said, sighing after making the remark. It was when she looked away from me that I noticed her disappointment.

"Yes. I leave tomorrow."

"For how long?"

"If we take Hitsugaya-taicho's absence as a standard, then it would be a month."

She sighed once more, disillusioned by the news. "Well, at least you came and told me personally. Still, it is sad."

"Excuse me?" I asked, slightly confused.

"You're leaving. For at least a month. I suppose that's enough time for you to convince yourself of abandoning me."

"I don't plan on doing that, but rather the complete opposite," I stated, hoping it would reassure her, "I said I needed to talk to you, and I am yet to do that."

"So, what are you going to say then, Byakuya?" She asked, turning away from me and walking over to her desk.

"I want you to come with me."

Rangiku quickly turned and glared at me in disbelief. "What?"

"Why are you surprised by my invitation?"

She took a moment to think of her answer, rolling her eyes before speaking, "It is… unexpected."

"I know. However, I thought you would appreciate the suggestion."

"Don't get me wrong, Byakuya, I do. It's just that there are a lot of things to work out to make that happen, don't you think?"

"What makes you believe I would ask if I didn't realize this?"

She frowned, slowly putting the pieces together, "So you have a plan?" She asked.

"Yes. I wouldn't risk brining up the subject without certainty that it could be achieved."

Rangiku whirled in her chair for a moment, perhaps trying to anticipate my plan, but soon she gave up on that idea. "I'm listening."

Throughout our interactions I had realized that Rangiku enjoys discovering things on her own, instead of being told. Because of this, I considered she would find it amusing to slowly unravel my plan, albeit she would need my help doing so.

"Rangiku, what is stopping you from accepting?"

"Well, for starters, I'm not like you. I'm not a Taicho, so I can't decide where I go. You know that, Byakuya."

"That can be fixed. All you would need is Hitsugaya-taicho's consent."

"And how am I supposed to get it? He's not here, as you can see." She asked, intrigued.

"Rangiku, both your Taicho and Renji will be returning tomorrow whilst I leave. If you recall, the Sotaicho decided two high ranks would be in Karakura while all of this unfolded. I have been assigned to depart as your Taicho's replacement, but Renji's replacement has not been selected yet."

"Well, that's wonderful, Byakuya," She replied sarcastically, failing to understand my intentions, "Now _I_ have to convince the Sotaicho, of all people. That should be easy, after all…"

I walked over to her desk and knelt in front of her, looking for eye contact. "Rangiku, you're not listening to me." I said, taking her hand in mine, "You wouldn't have to convince the Sotaicho. All you would have to do is volunteer."

"Volunteer?" She asked, not yet understanding what I meant.

"There will be a meeting today, Rangiku. All Taichos and Fukutaichos will be there. You should be notified soon. My departure will be announced during today's meeting. As I mentioned before, Renji's replacement has not been selected, so if you volunteered I don't believe the Sotaicho would object."

"But, what if the Sotaicho has someone in mind already?"

"He doesn't. If he had, that person would have been notified already, and it would appear in the form you just read." I replied, dismissing her objections.

"Ok. But, wouldn't it be suspicious if I volunteered, just because, Byakuya? And what are you doing, by the way?" Rangiku asked, looking down at me as I played with her hands.

"It wouldn't be suspicious, Rangiku, as long as you play your cards right. Remember your Taicho volunteered to leave for Karakura, so you could say that volunteering is one of the values Hitsugaya-taicho has instilled upon you and you would like to serve as example for the rest of the officers of the division. Also, to answer your other question, I'm multi-tasking."

"Multi-tasking between playing with my hands and bribing me?"

"If you can do it, why can't I? And I'm not bribing you."

Rangiku chuckled after hearing my comment, noticing I would not pass on the idea of her joining me in the world of the living so easily. "Regardless, Byakuya, I can't simply decide to volunteer. I have a Taicho, and he's ultimately the one who decides what I do."

"May I remind you that, while Hitsugaya is your boss, he also has a boss. As I told you before, Rangiku, all you need is his consent. If the Sotaicho approves, then your Taicho has no choice but to accept," I replied, invalidating yet another of her questionings, "Rangiku, how many 'buts' do you have left before agreeing?"

Rangiku chuckled once again, "You have thought this through, haven't you? Well, I just have two more buts."

"The first one would be?"

"Even if I do all you said, that doesn't guarantee that it will be me who is appointed, and if I went through all that trouble then others would suspect because well, nobody would want to work with you."

"Well, that's were I step in. If the Sotaicho accepts your suggestion, then I can't object, and if he doesn't, then I can always mention that, whilst somebody else might be a suitable choice, it would create a disturbance to that particular division, whilst both my division and yours could easily adapt since they've been in that situation before, so taking you would ultimately be the best choice."

"Oh my, your plan is… foolproof." Rangiku said, after tying all the pieces in her mind. I was glad she noticed, considering all the effort I put into devising the plan. However, she still had one more objection.

"What is your last objection, Rangiku?" I asked, hoping I could finally convince her.

"Isn't it too soon, Byakuya?" She inquired, looking at me through her piercing blue eyes, "We haven't been together long enough to commit to something like this. I mean, are you sure you would want to spend a whole month with me? And by the way, you _are_ bribing me."

"How am I bribing you?" I asked, confused by her remark.

"You're telling me that I have to choose between spending a month with you or letting tonight be the last night we spend together for at least a month. And you know I'm in love with you, that's an unfair advantage."

"I strongly disagree, Rangiku. I wouldn't ask you to join me if I wasn't sure that this is what I want. Now, if you decide to stay, then I would have to make an effort to understand, although I don't want to," I took both her hands and placed them between mine, looking up at her, "Also, you know I hold no advantage as you said."

She flopped back in her chair, sighing heavily whilst thinking of what to say. I was slightly disconcerted by her lack of enthusiasm, but I have slowly realized that Rangiku, very much like me, is prone to over-thinking.

I had hoped I wouldn't find myself in the position of asking, but she had given me no answer. "Would you come with me, Rangiku?"

She leaned towards me, and ridding her hands from my hold, proceeded to kiss me, throwing her arms around my neck. "I will go with you, Byakuya, but I have conditions." She said after retreating from the kiss.

"Are your conditions hard to meet?" I asked.

"Why do you ask? Don't you think is best you hear them first?"

"No. You once said to me that your friends don't ask nearly impossible things of you, because there's the chance you might concede their wishes, and the same is valid in the context of you and me," I replied, catching her off guard, "So I hope your conditions are not hard to meet, because you can rest assured I'll find a way to comply."

"You know what, Byakuya? Forget the conditions, although I don't think you would find them particularly difficult to meet."

"Thank you," I said, catching her chin before kissing her, "If your conditions don't meet the standard of nearly impossible, then they should be met anyways."

"Is that so, Bya-kun?" She replied, smiling widely at me, to which I nodded, "Well, maybe I should come up with more conditions for you, but I'll tell you about them later. I have to get back to work. I think I've given you plenty of time."

"That's a shame, but you are right. I best leave you to your work. You know what to do now, and that is all the assurance I need," I replied, standing up to leave, "I'll see you at the meeting, Rangiku." I grabbed the form from her desk and placed it in my pocket, turning to face the door.

"Bye, Bya-kun."

I blinked at her address, although she didn't notice this. "I suppose the name was one of the conditions, am I right?" I asked as I walked towards the door.

"No… But perhaps it should be."

-X-

"Byakuya," Rangiku called from her position, slouched against the wall, "you had me trick half of Seireitei to get me here, and _this_ is what we do?"

I was contemplating the city from our location on a building's rooftop, resting my arms on the railings whilst looking at the nearby buildings. Her call, however, removed me from the trance.

I turned my head to look at her, far more interested in noticing the moonlight's reflection on her hair than in giving much importance to what she said. It is a shame that, at times, she can't enjoy silence.

"Quit glaring at me, Byakuya! I'm upset." She said, crossing her arms whilst refusing to look at me.

"Why do you fuss, Rangiku?"

"Because out of all the things I imagined we would do here in Karakura, patrolling was the last on the list, especially when is so early in the night and there is so much more than we could do," Rangiku replied, slightly frustrated by the fact that I had encouraged her to work on such a lovely evening, "And for your information, Byakuya, I'm not fussing."

I had expected Rangiku to be upset by my insistence in keeping with our duty, but at times her attitude could be frustrating, if only for the fact that it could compel me to concede her requests.

"What did you expect to do instead of fulfilling the duties we were assigned to?" I asked, knowing her response would surely be harsh.

"Anything but patrolling, Byakuya! Even my Taicho allowed himself the time to rest, but all you seem to do is seek out hollows, which by the way, never show up. Being stationed in the human world is like getting an all expenses paid vacation courtesy of Seireitei, but _you're working!_"

"Rangiku, there's no need for you to be upset. We are here…"

"Don't give me the duty speech again, Byakuya. I don't want to tell _you_ again that there's no reason for you to forget about your _duties_ just because you decide to watch a movie or something. That's why we have the phones."

"So that's what you would like to do, Rangiku? Watch a movie?" I asked, noticing that I had no information on what watching a movie entails.

"If I said yes, would you take me to the movies?"

"I'm afraid I can't do that. I'm sorry, but I have…"

"Well," Rangiku huffed after hearing my comment, walking over to where I stood, "since you're so adamant on staying…"

"Rangiku, would you…"

"_Since_ you're so adamant on staying here, Byakuya, I'm going back to Orihime's house. It's clear that you will spend yet another night waiting for hollows to drop out of the sky just so you have something to do, even when I could give you plenty to do. So when midnight comes, and you're feeling bored, just remember that you passed up on the opportunity of having a fun filled night in the human world with me. _That_ should keep you busy with regret the rest of the night."

I turned to meet her stare, slightly frustrated by her lack of cooperation. "Is there anything I can do to compel you to stay?"

"Well, will we continue to patrol?" She asked, although I wasn't paying much attention, since I suddenly found myself distracted.

"Rangiku, did you sense that?" I asked her, my face more serious than before.

"Sense what? There's nothing to be sensed."

"Rangiku, focus for a moment," I replied, bringing her mind back to the issue at hand, "Can you sense that reiatsu?"

"What reiatsu, Byakuya? You're going mad! Honestly, I'm a little worried about you."

"Please follow me," I asked, holding my hand out for her to take, hoping this time she would cooperate, "I have definitely sensed a reiatsu."

Her eyes widened in surprise after hearing my comment, which was something I had expected. There was indeed no reiatsu to be sensed, but I needed her to believe there was.

"Byakuya, there's nothing there!"

"Will you continue to argue with me or will you follow me?" I inquired, noticing my plan was working so far, "If there's nothing there, I will personally take you to the girl's home."

Rangiku sighed, slowly giving into the idea. "Fine! I'll go with you," she replied, taking my hand, "And the _girl's_ name is Orihime, by the way."

I wasted no time looking for a response, especially since Rangiku would dismiss it anyway. We shunpoed out of the building in the direction I had previously pointed, stopping once we were by the Karasu riverside.

"So? Where are the _big bad_ hollows, Byakuya?" Rangiku asked sarcastically, patronizing me.

"Hold on, Rangiku," I replied, disregarding her previous comment, "It is coming from there." I said, pointing to a clearing close to the riverside.

Rangiku turned around, not at all convinced of the existence of a threat in the vicinities of our location. "I don't see anything, Byakuya. All I can see is a basket placed on top of a cloth that's spread over the grass, but no hollow."

"Yes, I can see that." I said, hoping she would piece the puzzle.

"See! I told you there was no hollow," she replied, frustrated by my previous insistence, considering it uncalled for, "Seriously, Byakuya, being in the human world is getting to you."

Rangiku was usually quick to decipher any plan I conceived, but perhaps this time her need to be right clouded her judgment.

"I'm sorry, Rangiku, you must be right. After all, what other reason could explain why I'm confusing hollows with picnic baskets?"

She turned around to glare at me, dismissing yet another of the clues I've presented. "I'm going to talk to Rukia about this. It's not like… ehm… unless you," She said, her frown slowly deepening as the realization dawned on her, "Did you do this, Byakuya?"

"That seems fitting. To think I considered the notion that I have started mistaking picnic basket with hollows."

Rangiku continued to glare at me, this time with disbelief, which was comforting to see since it meant I had been able to surprise her. Her mouth opened wide, but no words left her, settling for a quiet stutter.

"Y-you… have… ehm… I can't believe you did this. This is… this isn't you."

"I beg to differ, Rangiku. As you can see, I'm perfectly capable of presenting these kinds of gestures. You just didn't know I could."

"Tch… I suppose you're right." She said, chuckling ever so quietly.

I took her hand, pulling her gently from it. "Shall we?" I asked.

As I walked away, I felt her tug on my hand, preventing me from moving towards the basket on the grass.

"No, we shall not."

"Why not? Was it not your wish for us to do something different than patrolling?" I asked, confused by her response.

"Well yes, but I don't want us to be out without our gigais."

"But we're already here, Rangiku. I see no reason why we should postpone this any further."

She drew closer to me, sporting that smile that told me she was about to ask for something I would have no choice but to concede to, even if I didn't want to.

"Byakuya, we're in the human world. There are no rotting old corpses in the form of Kuchiki elders watching your every move here. Here, we can be just a normal couple, so why would you want to pass on that opportunity? After all, isn't that why you asked me to come?"

"How did you figure that out?"

"It's what I do. I read people's intentions," Rangiku said, her face glowing with joy, taking my hand, "Let's go get them then. We should pick just the right outfit to go with an outdoors date."

As Rangiku pulled from my hand, I couldn't help but ponder the reasons why there is such a thing as an appropriate outfit for an outdoors date in the human world. Humans do not keep the customs us shinigami do, so I had not expected there would be a dress code for these occasions. However, I was most surprised by the fact that I was contemplating trivialities instead of taking in the novelty of the situation. Perhaps this was provoked by the overwhelming feelings our present circumstances brought upon me.

I pulled myself from my private reflections to notice that Rangiku was thinking, looking rather gleeful as we walked the streets of Karakura. Her reasons for being merry were unknown to me, and I was curious.

"What is on your mind that brings such a mirthful look to your face, Rangiku?"

"I'm trying to think of an outfit for you to wear." She answered nonchalantly.

I meant to respond, but I was dumbfounded by her answer, so all I could do was stare impassively at her, wondering if her reasons for concentrating on a trivial matter such as clothing were similar to mine.

"Why are you staring, Byakuya? You have nothing to worry about. I promise you I'll make you look pretty." She said.

"Pretty? You'll make me look pretty?" I asked, uncomfortable by her proposal.

"Well, yes. You'll look pretty. It shouldn't be hard."

"Rangiku," I called, searching for the most appropriate way to tell her that I would not be forced to concede to this particular idea, "I am a man. As such, I have no desire to look _pretty_. So I kindly ask you to forsake the idea."

Rangiku quietly chuckled, twining her arms around my neck. "Okay, so I chose the wrong word. Forget I said pretty, please. I'll make you look _handsome_… as always. Is that better?"

"I suppose," I answered, noticing I was once again tricked into bending to her will.

"Excellent! I promise I won't disappoint you, Bya-kun." She replied, smiling widely before kissing my cheek.

"I have one question for you, Rangiku," I said, gently tugging her arm to prevent her from walking, "Do I get to select your outfit as well?"

"Oh no, Byakuya. I do my own styling."

"Does that mean I have poor taste? After all, you won't allow me to choose my own attire under the pretext of making me look 'pretty'".

Rangiku tried to contain the laughter my remark provoked, but she was unsuccessful. "Byakuya, you rarely ever come to the human world, so you don't know how to dress here. That's all. There's no shady reason behind my proposal," Rangiku replied, throwing her arms around my neck again, "I just want our date to be as close to perfect as it can be."

I leaned in to kiss her, realizing I was not the only one who had invested hopes on the outcome of tonight's outing. "Can I make a suggestion in regards to your dress, at least?"

"Sure. As a favor to you, I will accept it."

I had not expected her to listen to my suggestion, so I didn't consider how I could word my idea without sounding awkward. "Please, don't select something licentious and debauched. I don't wish to parade my loved one's ehm… assets for others to see. I would hate to be in the midst of a fight and…"

Before I could say anything else, Rangiku interrupted me with a kiss. Apparently my request turned out to be amusing to her ears, as she was blatantly laughing at me.

"What is it about what I say that prompts you to mock me so often, Rangiku?"

"I'm sorry, Bya-kun, I thought you would be used to it by now. And by the way, you don't have to worry about my outfit. Only you get to see the goods," she answered in her usual teasing tone, "Now let's go. We're burning moonlight here."

We resumed walking, holding hands. No one could notice us as we were not wearing our gigais. However, it was liberating to see that, as I held her hand in mine, I didn't have to worry about what others thought of us. I noticed she was pleased by this as well.

-X-

So there's progress. This chapter was so fun to write. And Byakuya asking Rangiku to not show the goods is just golden. Major laughs when I first wrote it.

Anyways, I hope you liked it. Please remember to review and don't kill me for taking so long. I can't really say when I'll post the next chapter, but hopefully it'll be soon. Thanks for reading, as always.

Also, if you're interested, I posted a couple more fics in the past weeks. They are mostly unpublished works, but still worth a read. There's also one nice ByaRan fic somewhere in my profile if you want to check it out. Have a great week.


End file.
